Trust, Love and Relationship
by Aleh Cemy
Summary: Em uma relação, tudo é sobre amor e confiança. Cada variável interfere no destino da relação. Qual será então o destino e o caminho trilhado por Helena e Myka nessa relação? - Rated M só por garantia, devido a alguns capítulos.
1. Where is the beginning?

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network** ; a trama apresentada aqui é de minha autoria, podendo haver discordâncias em relação ao que se passa no seriado. "Trust, Love, Relationship" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

Só avisando que se aparecer alguma frase em italico, pode ser um pensamento da personagem que está em destaque no momento. ;)

* * *

><p>- Toc toc? -<p>

Uma Helena preocupada se colocava no vão da porta do quarto escuro de Myka, que não aparecia fazia dias no deposito. Apenas uma fresta de luz conseguia escapar das venezianas, iluminando fracamente o ambiente, de tal forma que desse para perceber a presença de uma silhueta na cama, e não desse para observar muitos detalhes do quarto. Helena teve que forçar seus olhos a acostumar com a imensa escuridão.

- Me deixe sozinha - Myka fungou o nariz e assou o nariz. Ela se sentia como o ser humano mais miserável do planeta, devido à intensa dor de cabeça, e à fotofobia. E estava cansada por causa do resfriado, não conseguia manter uma linha de pensamento por muito tempo. A última coisa que desejava era Helena em seu quarto, ainda mais por nunca saber se ela realmente podia confiar nela, ou se devia manter uma proteção, temendo o pior: ser abandonada pelas pessoas em quem depositou confiança.

- Estou aqui apenas cumprindo ordens. O Artie está preocupado com você, e você sabe que é uma agente importante para ele. E eu sou a única agente disponível para cuidar de outra agente. -

-Não quero você aqui, eu estou bem. -

- Sei que você não confia em mim, mas já faz uns três dias que você não sai desse quarto, logo você não está bem. Você está doente e isso preocupa Artie. Eu apenas ficarei aqui te observando. Só farei coisas que você pedir. -

- Então tudo que pedirei é para você me deixar em paz. -

- Farei tudo que você pedir, menos isso. - Helena disse enquanto se acomodava na cadeira mais longe o possível da cama, observando uma doente Myka se acomodar melhor na cama.

**xxx 5 horas depois xxx**

- Myka? Myka? -

Helena tentava acordar Myka, que começara a gritar no meio da noite, acordando Helena e deixando-a preocupada. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, Helena conseguira acordar Myka, que se perguntava o que havia acontecido.

- Você estava gritando. Fiquei preocupada... -

- São pesadelos, tem sido o mesmo desde que fiquei doente. -

Helena simplesmente olhava as expressões faciais de Myka, enquanto tentava entender todos os sentimentos que passavam pelos olhos claros dela, que ainda tentavam se acostumar com a escuridão. Ao perceber que Myka havia percebido a observação, Helena levantou-se e voltou a se acomodar na cadeira.

- Deseja alguma coisa? -

- Não creio que uma senhora vitoriana possa me ajudar nesses tempos modernos. -

- Sei fazer chá. Eu não sou uma senhora vitoriana qualquer. -

A risada sonora de Myka se fez presente no aposento.

- Então, eu aceitaria um chá de uma não-senhora-vitoriana-qualquer. -

Helena simplesmente assentiu, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, e saiu do quarto, indo em direção à cozinha. Poucos minutos depois, estava de volta com um bule de chá e duas xícaras, e desejando não incomodar Myka, entrou de forma silenciosa no quarto, colocando a bandeja na escrivaninha, e voltando para fechar a porta.

- Não precisa se preocupar em me acordar. -

-Desculpe, estava imaginando que você tinha voltado a dormir. Sem açúcar, não é mesmo? - Helena voltou a olhar Myka, que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios por Helena ter se preocupado com o açúcar. E então, foi até a escrivaninha servir o chá.

- Você se incomodaria se eu tomasse também? - Parou o bule no ar, em cima da 2ª xícara.

- Sinta-se a vontade, você aparentemente está cumprindo apenas ordens.

Helena terminou de servir o chá, pegou a sua xícara e pousou delicadamente na escrivaninha, e depois pegara a xícara restante, levando até Myka, que estava se acomodando de forma confortável para tomar chá.

- Por favor, sente na cama, não gosto de ver você tão longe assim, como se tivesse medo de mim. - Myka disse enquanto tomava um gole da xícara, segurando com as duas mãos, observando Helena, que depois de pegar o chá, estava sentada na cama, apreciando o chá em silêncio.

- De fato, você realmente não é uma não-senhora-vitoriana-qualquer porque esse chá está maravilhoso. Obrigada - Myka disse enquanto finalizava a xicara de chá. Helena deu uma risada sonora, e logo as duas estavam rindo juntas.

- Posso ter sido congelada no bronze e ter perdido muitos anos do futuro, mas eu ainda sei fazer chá, mesmo nos tempos modernos dos saquinhos. -

Myka apenas concordou com a cabeça, e visto que Helena havia finalizado a xícara, entregou a sua xícara para ela, evitando qualquer contato físico. Helena voltara à cozinha, com a louça e com a bandeja, e percebendo que não entendia a lava louça (_Como aquilo funcionava?), _lavou rapidamente a louça usada, e colocara para secar. Ao se virar em direção ao quarto, lembrou-se dos momentos em que ficara se perguntando quando poderia novamente se aproximar de Myka, reconquistar a confiança, mesmo depois de tudo que fizera. Queria mesmo era usar novamente a sua maquina do tempo para corrigir erros, mas ela sabia que não iria conseguir consertar os erros, portanto o melhor a fazer era jogar o jogo de Myka, se é que havia algum.

Parou em frente à porta de Myka, se perguntando que sentimentos eram aqueles que haviam sido vistos nos olhos dela, quando ela falara dos pesadelos. Preocupava-se com Myka, sabia que a confiança dela era algo raro de obter, e principalmente: uma amizade era quase impossível. Queria que as coisas tivessem sido mais simples.

Entrou no quarto, se preocupando em não incomodar Myka, mesmo suspeitando que ela estivesse acordada. Voltou a se acomodar na cadeira, voltando a observar uma sonolenta doente Myka.

- Obrigada pelo chá. - Helena se assustara com a repentina fala de Myka.

-De nada, como falei: estou apenas cumprindo ordens superiores. Descanse, você está precisando. -

* * *

><p>Notas da autora:<p>

Essa é a primeira fanfic com trama lésbica(ops, spoiler!) que escrevo na minha vida inteira, então se quiserem pegar pesado com as criticas, sintam-se a vontade! E quem quiser alimentar meu ego, sintam-se a vontade também =D Claro, que também aceito sugestões para o rumo da história, minha mente/criatividade é flexível. O único problema da minha criatividade: eu não consigo escrever sobre pressão. Então, pode ser que alguns capítulos saiam no meio da semana, outros demorem 2 semanas para sair (avisando que tentarei postar todo sábado). Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo, e espero que vocês comentem, ajudando a construir a história. =)

Sei que o capitulo ficou curto, mas esse capítulo é mais de aquecimento, em breve devo conseguir fazer capítulos maiores e uma história mais envolvente. Por isso, preciso de comentários sobre a fanfic. =)

OBS: Se tiver algum erro de português, favor avisar, eu não tenho revisora, apesar de ter pratica em escrever, mas de qualquer forma, herrar hé umano, xD


	2. Las Vegas, Oh Yeah Baby

_**Las Vegas, Oh Yeah Baby!**_

Myka estava de volta ao deposito depois de ter passado três dias sob os cuidados e chás de Helena, mas quem estava desaparecida no momento era Helena, preocupando Myka. Artie estava em uma missão no Alasca, Leena resolvendo alguns problemas pessoais, Pete e Claud estavam em missão no Japão, e Steve aparentemente havia desistido de torna um agente do Depósito 13.

_Então sou a única alma viva aqui no depósito._

Deu uma olhada no escritório, procurando mudanças ou alterações, percebendo algumas pequenas alterações nos mapas que indicavam possíveis localizações de artefatos. Sentou na cadeira em frente ao computador, se perguntando o que deveria fazer, esperando que algo aparecesse do nada, falando "Hey, faça isso ou aquilo!". Por coincidência, o Farnsworth perto do computador começou a apitar.

- Hey Artie! - Um leve sorriso escapou dos lábios de Myka ao ver que se tratava de Artie.

-Hey Myka, que bom que está melhor! Fiquei preocupado! - As sobrancelhas de Myka se contraíram automaticamente e girou o pescoço para um lado de forma automática, fazendo com que Artie percebesse que não era comum dizer que se preocupava com alguém.

- Enfim, preciso que você vá a Las Vegas depois de amanhã para averiguar eventos suspeitos. Obviamente que te mandaria ir hoje mesmo, mas devido às condições climáticas, vai ser impossível você ir para Las Vegas por dois dias. Até lá, quero que você aproveite a solidão do Deposito, e faça um inventario. Se faltar algo ou qualquer problema, só me chamar. -

Artie desligou assim que terminou de falar, sem deixar espaço para Myka se despedir, o que deixou ela um pouco triste, já que não gostava das pessoas desligarem na cara, como se não se importassem.

Resolvera então dar uma andada pelo Depósito antes de fazer o inventário, pois em três dias de ausência, muita coisa pode ter mudado. Afinal, não dizem que a vida pode mudar em um instante? Já que o Depósito, supostamente, deveria ser algo impossível, então o impossível poderia mudar em um instante, seguindo a lógica.

_Isso tudo é confuso de qualquer jeito._

No percurso, percebera que havia algumas mudanças no sistema de catalogação, visando à maior proteção dos artefatos, e dificultando o "empréstimo" de artefatos. Já era um bom progresso. Myka então voltou ao escritório para pegar as papeladas para inventário, e se pôs a trabalhar, mas como ela estava sozinha no Deposito, resolveu pegar o ipod para ouvir para quebrar um pouco a solidão. Passou os dois dias fazendo inventário e se exercitando um pouco, afinal, como toda mulher agente, exercícios são necessários!

**xxx Dois dias depois xxx**

A noite quente de Las Vegas recepcionou Myka na saída do aeroporto. Ela estava com saudade das missões com Pete, havia se acostumado a fazer missões em duplas, nunca sozinha. E havia se acostumado com as piadas de Pete. Pegou a mala, e arrastou-a até a área de embarque/desembarque, onde já havia um carro esperando por ela, cujas sobrancelhas se contraíram, achando aquilo suspeito. Normalmente, era mais comum pegar um táxi ou usar o próprio carro, dependendo da missão. Foi até o carro, e assim que se postou em frente ao carro, o motorista apareceu.

- Senhorita Bering, a Sra. Frederic mandou o carro. Ela espera que esteja tudo do seu agrado. - Disse enquanto abria a porta traseira para Myka.

_Porque ela mandaria um carro? Isso não faz sentido! Sra. Frederic não costuma intervir em missões._

- Não se preocupe senhorita, dentro do carro lhe darei mais informações sobre a missão atual. - Myka então entrou no carro, se acomodando nos bancos traseiros, continuando a achar aquilo levemente suspeito.

O motorista então entrou no carro, e pegou um envelope grande amarelo e entregou a Myka, que pegara achando suspeita a grossura do envelope. Ela não imaginava que a missão fosse ser tão detalhada, ou ao menos, que o artefato tivesse causado tantos eventos suspeitos. Dentro do envelope, encontrou um relatório nos mínimos detalhes sobre os eventos, assim como uma pequena lista de perguntas a fazer para as pessoas envolvidas. Myka revirou os olhos ao se lembrar de tantas ocasiões em que teve fazer perguntas... Estranhas.

Mas o que surpreendeu Myka foi um bilhete da Sra. Frederic, desejando um bom retorno, com uma pequena lista dos possíveis artefatos envolvidos na missão.

_Ela está preocupada comigo, porque fiquei doente por três dias ou ela teme que algo de ruim vá acontecer em uma missão em que estou por conta própria?_

Myka olhou rapidamente a lista, com um leve sorriso pela Sra. Frederic ter se lembrado dela. Depois de ler rapidamente os detalhes mais importantes da missão, percebeu que o carro estava perdendo velocidade, então olhou para fora, na tentativa de ver onde estava. O local parecia bastante familiar, mas já não tinha certeza.

O carro parou completamente, no estacionamento de um Cassino, onde todos os eventos haviam começado. A mente de Myka já começava a pensar que poderia ser sido um baralho ou alguma moeda. E então se lembrou que havia aparecido um baralho na lista do possível artefato. Então toda sua suspeita automaticamente foi para o baralho.

_Existe algum artefato que consiga se camuflar melhor em um cassino do que baralhos?_

- Senhorita, não poderei lhe acompanhar. Nós se veremos novamente quando você concluir a missão. Boa sorte - Ele fez um cumprimento, e entrou no carro, que desapareceu na confusão das ruas.

Myka pegou a mala e foi até o saguão, pedir por um quarto, precisava descansar bastante antes de começar as investigações, ainda estava esgotada das horas gastas no inventário, e da viagem de avião. Aparentemente Sra. Frederic havia deixado tudo preparada para recepção de Myka, pois o quarto estava pronto aguardando ela. Pegou as chaves e se dirigiu até o quarto, desejando um banho quente, e uma cama bem confortável. No percurso, deu espaço para os pensamentos diversos. Quando se deu conta, já estava no quarto. Logo que entrou, percebeu que havia duas camas.

_Mas somente eu usarei esse quarto!_

Algo no interior de Myka lhe dizia que algo estava estranho, mas ela resolveu ignorar, afinal, podia ser simplesmente um erro.

**xxx Dia Seguinte xxx**

Acordara bem disposta, e determinada a tentar resolver aquela missão o mais rápido o possível. Ainda era começo da manhã, então poderia se divertir um pouco durante o dia, enquanto espera o Cassino abrir. Ligou no Serviço de Quartos, pedindo uma refeição completa já que o estomago estava reclamando furiosamente. Enquanto aguardava a refeição, resolveu colocar uma roupa agradável, pois o dia estava se mostrando bastante fresco, embora houvesse ameaças de chuvas. Olhou o envelope grande amarelo, e resolveu dar uma olhada atenciosa nos detalhes e nos relatórios, procurando se informar mais sobre a missão, pois só se lembrava vagamente dos "sintomas" dos eventos. Assustou-se com uma batida forte na porta.

Guardou rapidamente os arquivos, e atendeu a porta.

- Helena! - Helena estava encostada no batente da porta, esperando ser atendida.

- Surpresa! - Uma assustada Myka contraiu as sobrancelhas, analisando Helena, e procurando entender suas intenções.

- O que está fazendo aqui? -

- Só vim ver se você estava bem. - Myka não acreditou nisso.

- E desde quando a minha saúde é motivo para você resolver atravessar uns quatros estados? -

- Desde que Artie te considera uma excelente agente. Agora, posso entrar? Esse quarto também será meu. - Myka deu espaço, embora ainda continuasse com o rosto demonstrando desconfiança.

- Ou você quer que eu fique em outro quarto? - Helena parou perto de Myka, olhando-a.

- Pode ficar nesse quarto, desde que você respeite o meu espaço. - Agora então, ela havia entendido a presença de duas camas no quarto. Mas continuava suspeitando dos motivos reais que levou Helena a estar ali.

Helena deu uma risada sonora, enquanto pegava sua mala e levava até a cama desocupada. Jogou-se na cama logo depois, ficando ali, descansando. Alguns minutos depois, a campainha tocava. O estomago de Myka reclamou furiosamente novamente.

Ela foi atender a porta enquanto Helena continuava jogada na cama.

- Bom dia senhorita. Aqui está a refeição que você pediu. Espero que esteja do seu agrado - O funcionário entrou no quarto, colocando o carrinho perto da mesa, indo embora logo em seguida. Myka deu uma olhada na quantidade de comida, e depois se virou na direção de Helena.

- Espero que você esteja com fome. - Myka olhou para Helena que continuava deitada na cama.

Helena deu uma abafada risada, indicando que estava com fome. Logo já estava de pé, se servindo da comida. Myka logo se serviu.

**xxx Algumas horas depois xxx**

- Myka, sem querer ser chata, mas quando poderemos descansar? - Ambas estavam no shopping fazendo compras. Afinal, o que mulheres fazem quando tem tempo livre? Shopping!

- Sem querer ser chata, mas eu julgava que você estaria em forma de qualquer forma. - Myka fez uma careta de ironia. Helena apenas deu um suspiro. Estava realmente cansada, havia passado a manhã toda no shopping andando para lá e para cá.

- Só mais uma loja, e ai poderemos ir pro hotel. Em breve temos que começar a observação. - Myka disse após parar na frente de uma loja de vestidos. Saiu de lá meia hora depois, com um vestido para usar a noite. Helena olhou para dentro da sacola, e depois para Myka.

- Você realmente vai querer usar isso? - Helena estava preocupada. Myka não era o tipo de pessoa que usaria esse tipo de vestido.

- Por que não? É um cassino! Eu não vou ir de terno. -

Helena deu de ombros, e voltou a andar junto com Myka.

**xxx 2 horas mais tarde xxx**

Ambas já haviam tomado banho, mas estavam no processo árduo e longo de arrumação, afinal, era um cassino de cinco estrelas, e não dava para simplesmente aparecer de qualquer jeito.

Myka estava se maquiando enquanto Helena se aprontava no banheiro.

- Eu realmente estou fora de forma! Na verdade, eu preciso mais é me atualizar sobre o futuro do que voltar à minha forma! -

Myka deu uma risada com o comentário, e foi ver Helena, para ver o quão ruim a situação estava. Ao chegar, viu Helena tendo problemas com o zíper.

- Acredito que zíper são mais novos que você. - Myka se posicionou atrás de Helena, ajudando-a com o zíper, tentando evitar o máximo possível de contato físico, mas teve que posicionar a mão na cintura de Helena, o que provocou certa reação em Helena.

-Desculpe. - Myka se desculpou enquanto puxava o zíper.

- Não se preocupe. Eu apenas não estou acostumada com contatos físicos. - Helena olhou para Myka pelo espelho, e acreditou ter visto algo nos olhos claros de Myka, que rapidamente tirou as mãos da cintura.

- Agora você só precisa se maquiar um pouco. - Myka disse olhando Helena pelo espelho, observando os olhos castanhos dela.

- Você está bonita. - Helena disse enquanto saia do banheiro, pegando o conjunto de maquiagem, e se preparando para maquiar na frente do espelho grande que tinha perto da cama de Myka.

Myka se recostou no vão da porta do banheiro, observando Helena se maquiar, esperando chegar a hora de descer pro Cassino.

Helena se maquiou rapidamente, não era o tipo de mulher que costumava chamar atenção. Gostava de ser discreta ao máximo possível, ao contrario de Myka que em determinadas situações gostava de chamar atenção e em outras nem tanto assim. Conversaram rapidamente, para repassar os dados da missão, e só então desceram pro cassino.

Chegando lá, Myka rapidamente localizou a mesa onde estaria o possível artefato. Olhou para Helena, apontando a mesa com a cabeça, enquanto se dirigia até lá. Logo percebeu que se tratava de um baralho, como suspeitava desde o começo.

_Afinal, melhor forma de atingir várias pessoas viciadas em jogo não existe._

Bastou haver uma troca dos _dealers (*) _para conseguirem pegar o baralho da mesa. Helena colocou um baralho qualquer no lugar, enquanto Myka selecionava as cartas do baralho artefato.

Alguns minutos depois, ambas estavam voltando ao quarto, para neutralizar o artefato, assim como fazer o processo de embalar e catalogar.

- Até que essa missão foi tranqüila. - Helena comentou no percurso.

- Depende do que você chama de tranqüila. Se for a parte de pegar o artefato, eu chamaria de um divertido desafio. Afinal, quem é que ia adivinhar que o baralho tinha 67 cartas e não 52? - Myka deu uma risada baixa ao se lembrar dos momentos que estava procurando pelas cartas e praguejando mentalmente enquanto Helena distraia os guardas e qualquer curioso alheio. Ao se lembrar de Helena distraindo os guardas, sentiu algo que não sabia o que era. E queria não saber o que era. Ela simplesmente afastou esses pensamentos e os sentimentos, durante o percurso.

Já era bem de noite, quando resolveram dormir, já que cada uma tinha que fazer seus relatórios, e arrumar as malas para voltarem para o Depósito. Também passaram alguns minutos conversando rapidamente sobre assuntos diversos. Seria uma longa semana pela frente.

* * *

><p>Dealers: Pessoas responsáveis pela distribuição de cartas em uma mesa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Welcome back! HAHA. Espero que o cap esteja com um tamanho agradável a todos. Por favor, imploro de joelhos, comentem. Preciso saber como devo continuar a história, se devo continuar assim ou não. Até o proximo capitulo! =)


	3. Just a Conversation

Era de madrugada. Myka não estava conseguindo dormir, algo estava lhe incomodando. Não sabia o que era, mas sabia que estava com medo do que pudesse ser.

Olhava para o teto, e em vez de quando se levantava para apreciar a noite escura com a lua brilhando. Sua alma parecia estar em profusão de sentimentos que nunca havia sentido, mas sabia que era algo familiar.

Rolou mais uma vez na cama, tentando dormir, mas sem resultados. Não conseguia se livrar dos pensamentos que tanto insistiam em voltar. Já estava começando a ficar desesperada, pois faltavam apenas 2 horas para se levantar e começar a rotina de sempre.

Levantou-se, e sentou no parapeito da janela, observando a paisagem fracamente iluminada pelo luar da lua. Não queria pensar em nada no momento, apenas queria dormir.

Olhou para a cama, se lembrando dos dias em que dormia simplesmente por estar cansada, e dos dias em que tinha a companhia de alguém. Após dar uma ultima olhada para a paisagem, voltara para a cama. Só conseguiu dormir quando estava cansada de tentar lutar contra os pensamentos.

**xxx 2 horas depois xxx**

O despertador tocava insistente, mas Myka queria continuar na cama, estava ainda cansada, e não conseguira dormir tanto assim, deixando ela mais abatida. Apenas não sabia o que lhe deixava mais abatida: os sentimentos ou a péssima noite.

Levantou-se desejando um café bem forte, na esperança disso lhe manter acordada por tempo suficiente. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Leena estava batendo de leve na porta.

"Pode entrar!" - Myka gritou enquanto estava terminando de amarrar a bota. Levantou a cabeça, e viu que era Leena.

"Myka, você está bem? Sua aura está péssima"

"Oh, acredito que seja resultado da minha péssima noite. Não consegui dormir muita coisa."

"Ah, entendo. Irei preparar um café então. Só vim ver se você estava bem."

"Obrigada." - Myka olhou para Leena, esperando que sua aura não tivesse revelado grandes coisas. Leena saiu do quarto, enquanto Myka continuava sentada na cama, tentando assimilar tudo que aconteceu durante a última semana e principalmente o que pensou durante a noite. Começou a sentir os primeiros sinais de uma dor de cabeça intensa.

_O dia será bastante longo_

Myka colocou os dedos nas têmporas, fazendo movimentos tentando aliviar os sintomas iniciais, soltando um suspiro. Então se levantou indo em direção à varanda externa do andar de baixo, onde todo mundo já se encontrava aguardando Myka, conversando e rindo bastante.

Pete foi o primeiro a ver Myka, e em um impulso se levantou rapidamente para abraçar Myka, que também retribuiu, já que Pete era considerado como um irmão que nunca tivera, portanto sentia saudades já que passara uma semana sem vê-lo. Sentia falta das caretas, dos comentários e das piadas. Pete sentia saudades da mente inteligente, do excelente trabalho que faziam juntos e das situações engraçadas.

Helena continuava lendo o jornal, sequer levantou os olhos, apenas cumprimentou verbalmente com um bom dia. Leena apareceu com uma caneca grande de café, enquanto Claud abraçava Myka e agradecia aos céus por ela estar de volta.

A sensação que o ambiente passava era que Myka estava ausente mais tempo que uma semana. Pegou a caneca oferecida por Leena, e sentou-se na cadeira vaga, mas que era dela. Com o tempo foram estabelecidas marcas imaginárias de quem era o lugar à mesa.

_Tão pouco tempo ausente, mas parecem anos._

Deu uma olhada em Helena, que aparentava estar concentrada, enquanto pegava a caneca oferecida por Leena, agradecendo. Logo o grupo estava conversando e rindo enquanto desfrutavam do café da manha.

**xxx 5 horas depois xxx**

Todo mundo estava no depósito, fazendo algum serviço, como catalogação, pesquisas.. Myka estava atualizando fichas relativas às missões que ela realizou juntamente com Pete, assim como a missão que realizara com Helena. Mas de tempo em tempo, alguns pensamentos da noite insistiam em aparecer assim como a dor de cabeça mostrava sinais de que iria aumentar conforme as horas fossem passando.

_Preciso urgente de uma aspirina. Essa dor vai me matar._

Levantou-se, indo em direção de Artie.

"Você tem aspirina?"

Artie apenas pegou a aspirina dentro de uma caixinha e entregou, sem perder contato visual na pesquisa dele. Myka aceitou e agradeceu. Tomou-a e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Alguns minutos depois, já sentia os efeitos da aspirina. Respirou aliviada e tentou se concentrar nos relatórios novamente. Mas não houve tempo suficiente para se concentrar, pois Helena havia aparecido perguntando se poderia ajudar com alguma coisa.

"Você poderia pegar aqueles arquivos que estão perto daquela caixa?"

Myka disse enquanto olhava Helena pegar os arquivos que pedira. Helena percebera o olhar e apenas deu um leve sorriso, sem que Myka percebesse, e logo estava colocando os arquivos em cima da mesa onde Myka estava trabalhando. Resolvera se sentar na cadeira vaga que tinha no lado oposto a Myka. Como havia terminado o serviço dela, havia pegado um livro de Immanuel Kant, para passar o tempo, enquanto os outros ainda estavam atolados de trabalhos até o pescoço.

Myka terminou o serviço cerca de meia hora depois de Helena ter se sentado perto. Levantou-se, para se alongar um pouco antes de começar a guardar os arquivos nos seus respectivos lugares. Quando passou do lado de Helena, deu uma espiada no livro que ela estava lendo.

_Immanuel Kant? Interessante, ela está querendo descobrir o que é a razão?_

Deu um sorriso, e continuou guardar os arquivos. Quando terminou, foi para trás de Helena, se ajoelhou e se apoiou no suporte para os braços da cadeira em que Helena estava sentada. Helena fechou o livro ao perceber Myka do lado.

"Querendo saber o que é a razão?" - Helena deu uma risada

"Não, apenas querendo conhecer alguns filósofos. Sempre quis ler algo de Kant, e agora tenho a oportunidade."

"Espero que esse livro não seja um artefato." - Myka olhou para Helena, esperando que não fosse nenhum artefato enquanto Helena dava uma risada.

"Não se trata de um artefato, se fosse, você acha que eu estaria aqui normal?" - Helena continuou rindo, e Myka começou a rir, porque de fato era verdade. Pararam de rir, quando perceberam a presença de Artie no espaço. Myka se levantou, se desculpando pelas risadas.

"Não foi por causa das risadas que vim. Esse é o livro do Kant?" - Helena acenou com a cabeça, afirmando.

"Então me devolva, estou procurando por ele faz horas, e preciso dele para terminar a minha pesquisa" - Helena se levantou, indo entregar o livro na mão estendida de Artie.

"Pelo menos foi uma leitura interessante. Posso pegar depois emprestado para terminar?" - Artie olhou para o livro e depois para Helena, e então Myka.

"Pode, desde que devolva depois! Não gosto das minhas coisas sumindo."

Assim que Artie saiu do espaço, ambas voltaram a rir.

"Não era um artefato, mas era um livro do Artie. Que coisa feia Helena!" - Myka disse enquanto se sentava na cadeira que utilizara para fazer o serviço.

"Era um livro que estava implorando para ser lido. Provavelmente não é lido desde que foi lançado." - Helena se sentou na cadeira que utilizara para ler o livro. Ambas ficaram se olhando, esperando algum assunto surgir.

"Quer jogar algum jogo para passar o tempo? Os outros estão atarefados até demais, e não gostaria de ver nenhum papel na minha frente." - Helena sugerira enquanto Myka estava organizando a mesa.

"Acho que não existe nenhum jogo interessante da sua época." - Ao dizer isso, olhou para Helena, como se quisesse fazer uma ironia.

"E quem disse que eram jogos da minha época?" - Helena fez uma expressão indescritível, enquanto Helena fazia uma expressão de quem estava pensando em alguma coisa.

"Acho que da minha época não tem nada interessante."

"Novamente, quem disse que é da sua época? Estava pensando em algo mais moderno." - Helena estava começando a provocar levemente Myka, fazendo-a adivinhar qual seria o jogo moderno que ela estaria querendo jogar.

"Acho que não conheço nenhum jogo moderno. Eu não era uma garota que brincava com bonecas e de casinha." - Helena deu uma risada e jogou sua cabeça para trás.

"Isso era algo previsível, você nunca pareceu ser sido o tipo de menina que iria ficar brincando de casinha. Provavelmente você nunca pensou em ter uma casa lotada de netos e filhos, enquanto você é uma velhinha." - Myka começou a rir. Realmente nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade, já que ela simplesmente era parte de um caso complicado com Sam. Ser sido amante dele enquanto ele estava separado por um tempo da esposa, nunca lhe fizera pensar em um futuro tão distante, apenas no futuro mais próximo.

"Acredito que de fato nunca pensei nessa possibilidade. Mas qual é o jogo que você quer tanto jogar." - Myka perguntou, enquanto se sentava na cadeira cruzando os braços, esperando pela resposta. Não sabia se devia temer a idéia de Helena.

"Ouvi dizer de um jogo chamado 'Verdade ou Conseqüência'. Conhece?" - Helena deu uma olhada para Myka, que fez uma mistura de expressões, não sabia se ficava chocada, ou se ficava horrorizada com as possibilidades que poderia surgir durante o jogo.

"Conhecer, eu conheço. Nunca joguei, espero que você conheça as regras." - Myka olhou para Helena, enquanto pensava nas infinitas possibilidades de termino desse jogo.

"Basicamente uma pergunta a outra 'Verdade ou Conseqüência', tendo que escolher uma opção. Se escolher Verdade terá que responder uma pergunta com total sinceridade. Se escolher Conseqüência terá que fazer um desafio físico ou psicológico, que está sujeito à criatividade da pessoa que perguntou. Mas Conseqüência também podem ser Nota, Calamidade, Preferência e outras possibilidades, isso depende da criatividade. Topa?"

Myka acenou com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que estaria cansada para enfrentar conseqüências, ou as verdades. Não era o tipo de ser emocional, mas dessa vez abriria uma exceção para ser emocional o suficiente para Helena. Não sabia o que esperar desse jogo.

"Excelente!" - Helena puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa, ficando a cerca de 1 m de distancia de Myka.

"Myka Bering, preparada para jogar?" - Myka deu uma leve risada, e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Excelente, então iremos começar com..."

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Vocês vão ter que me perdoar por ter acabado o capítulo dessa forma, mas eu precisava acabar dessa forma, para abrir espaço para o que eu pretendo fazer no próximo capítulo. Quer dar um pitaco? Sinta-se a vontade ;)


	4. Just words?

"Excelente, então iremos começar com..." Helena interrompeu a fim de pensar, olhando para Myka.

"Verdade!" – Helena finalmente disse depois de alguns momentos.

Myka não sabia se respirava aliviada ou se ainda continuava se preocupando com esse jogo. Assentiu esperando a pergunta de Helena.

"O que te fez tornar uma agente?" – Myka quase deu uma risada ao ouvir, estava esperando alguma pergunta um pouco mais intima.

"Ah... Eu fui escoteira por três anos, e eu sentia prazer em ser escoteira, como se aquilo fosse algo que eu precisasse para viver. Também gostava de me sentir bem depois de cumprir um objetivo ou alguma ordem superior, e isso me levou ao Serviço Secreto, onde eu me sentia parte daquilo." – Myka disse enquanto se lembrava dos tempos de escoteira e do pai se sentindo levemente orgulhado por cada vitória dela, que só não esperava que a filha fosse querer levar isso adiante.

Helena escutou atenciosamente, enquanto observava o rosto de Myka, procurando por emoções, ou reconhecer alguma que já conhecia.

"Sua vez de perguntar" – Helena estava curiosa para saber o que Myka iria perguntar ao longo do jogo.

"Hmm.. O que te levou a começar a escrever?" – Helena sentiu um pequeno desapontamento em relação à expectativa.

"Da mesma forma como você sentia uma ligação de fazer parte no Serviço Secreto, eu sentia que era parte das palavras. É incrível o poder das palavras, conseguem durar tanto tempo na História, que podemos ter relatos do que aconteceu há 50 anos, ou até mesmo do que aconteceu há300 anos. Eu me sentia bem em escrever, era onde eu podia dar espaço aos sentimentos, à imaginação e assim vai." – Helena foi explicando enquanto gesticulava levemente com as mãos.

Algumas perguntas depois, Helena se arriscara a penetrar nas barreiras anti-emoções de Myka, com uma pergunta, que talvez mudasse tudo. Não queria se arriscar com algum tipo de conseqüência, simplesmente queria as respostas de Myka de forma honesta, sem ter que trapacear. Preocupava-se em manter a amizade expandindo, de forma que não assustasse Myka ou fizesse ela se afastar para sempre.

"Você tem sentimentos por alguém do Depósito?" – Myka sentiu seu coração acelerar, e começou a ficar preocupada em o que responder.

_Sinceridade. Eu tenho que responder com sinceridade. Mas eu não posso responder essa pergunta._

Para Myka parecia que havia passado um ano, enquanto pensava, mas na realidade havia passado cerca de 2 minutos. Helena já estava começando a se arrepender da pergunta, e estava quase abrindo a boca para falar que não precisava responder, mas Myka foi mais rápida.

"Pode dizer que sim."- O coração de Myka se acelerou mais ainda com a resposta. Helena parou de pensar em falar alguma coisa, e passou a pensar no que Myka havia dito.

_Espera, Myka apaixonada? Essa não é a Myka que eu conhecia. Eu não esperava por essa resposta._

Helena apenas ficou pensando naquilo, se esquecendo de onde estava, mas retornou logo ao normal, ao perceber que Myka estava observando com as sobrancelhas contraídas.

"Ah, me desculpe. Distrai-me com minha mente." – Deu um sorriso para tentar tranqüilizar Myka, cujo coração ainda estava acelerado. No ambiente, o clima estava começando a ficar levemente pesado, como se nada se mexesse por causa do clima.

Myka se levantou da cadeira, pegou suas coisas e deu uma ultima olhada em Helena antes de sair. Helena continuou olhando Myka, se perguntando se devia ter feito a pergunta. Levantou-se rapidamente, a tempo de conseguir pegar no pulso de Myka, parando-a a poucos cm da porta. Myka se assustou com o toque de Helena, e virou-se rapidamente, vendo que Helena estava com uma expressão preocupante no rosto. Os rostos de ambas estavam próximos, o que estava causando uma tensão no ar.

"Sinto muito, não era minha intenção expor o seu lado emocional. Não deveria ter feito a pergunta." - Myka percebera que Helena estava se sentindo realmente mal. Não sabia que Helena realmente iria se importar tanto com ela, ao menos, não a tal ponto de pedir desculpa por uma simples pergunta.

Nenhuma das duas poderia dizer o que aconteceu exatamente no momento a seguir. Myka apenas sabia que havia fechado os olhos, e no tempo de um piscar, sentiu uma pressão nos lábios, enquanto Helena estava sentindo os prazeres de beijar alguém, depois de tanto tempo. Mas foi só Helena avançar um pouco, para fazer a realidade voltar causando um choque em ambas. Myka abriu rapidamente os olhos, se assustando com os olhos castanhos de Helena, se afastando instantaneamente de Helena, levando as mãos até a boca, para depois se virar bruscamente, abrindo a porta e saindo correndo, deixando uma desentendida Helena para trás.

Myka só parou de correr assim que chegou ao lado de fora do depósito. Não percebera que já estava no lado de fora, quando sentiu a brisa árida no rosto. Helena ficara estática no lugar, olhando para o vazio que antes era Myka. Ambas estavam tentando entender o que havia acontecido há poucos segundos antes. Helena olhou pela ultima vez o vazio, e depois olhou para o ambiente, com um olhar triste, indo então sentar na poltrona, tentar entender sua alma. Myka resolvera se recostar na parede exterior do depósito, e escorregar até chegar ao chão.

**xxx 30 minutos mais tarde xxx**

Pete havia acabado o serviço dele fazia alguns minutos, e estava atrás de Myka, para conversarem, como sempre faziam ao final de um dia cansativo. Começou a se preocupar quando percebera que Myka não se encontrava no Depósito, pois lembranças do dia em que Myka abandonara o Depósito ainda retornavam a sua mente com freqüência. Temendo o pior, saiu correndo para o lado de fora, esperando encontrar o carro de Myka. Ao chegar lá, constatou que o carro ainda continuava, mas nada dela. Ao se virar para entrar, viu Myka sentada no chão, recostada na parede, olhando para a paisagem.

"Você está bem?" - Pete disse enquanto se aproximava com cautela de Myka, que apenas assentiu em resposta. Pete começou a ficar mais preocupado, nunca havia visto ela desse jeito.

"Você sabe que estarei sempre aqui para ouvir, não?" - Pete se sentou na frente de Myka, que olhou para Pete, e assentiu novamente.

"Eu apenas queria um pouco de ar. Não se preocupe, não é nada de grave." - Myka disse enquanto olhava para Pete, que mexia a cabeça como se entendesse ela.

"Qualquer coisa, só conversar, certo?" - Myka assentiu, voltando o olhar para a paisagem.

Enquanto isso, Helena ainda continuava sentada na poltrona, com o olhar perdido, e com a mente divagando, como se estivesse apenas refletindo sobre alguma coisa, mas estava refletindo sobre as ações dela.

_Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Eu não posso fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu não posso deixar isso atrapalhar a nossa amizade._

Pensando isso, se levantou, e se dirigiu para a área externa do depósito, querendo tirar um tempo só para ela. No percurso, viu Myka e Pete tentando conversar, sentindo sua alma entristecer pela situação. Entrou no carro, ligando-o enquanto olhava Myka pela ultima vez, com um olhar triste enquanto Myka ficou observando o carro até sumir no horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Tá, eu sei, capitulo meio pequeno, mas sinto muito mesmo! Tentei fazer ele ficar um pouco maiorzinho, maaaas, é hard quando você tem um beijo, não é mesmo? Ah, avisando que o Capítulo 5 tem previsão de ficar bem curto, mas lhe garanto que você irá gostar. Pelo menos eu espero.

Ah, eu sei que tem gente que lê, mas pelo amor de deus, alimentar o ego faz bem sabe? O ministério da saúde recomenda fortemente reviews para autoras necessitas 8D

Até mais!


	5. Don't Know Nothing

**Só querendo avisar que esse capitulo não foi escrito em 3ª pessoa, e sim em 1ª pessoa.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Myka:<strong>

Estava no chalé, tentando aproveitar o dia de folga que costumo ter depois de qualquer missão realizada. Passei o dia todo no quarto, tentando ler um livro, mas certas lembranças insistiam em voltar. Tentava limpar a mente, mas as sensações eram mais fortes.

Eu nunca havia me imaginado desejando uma mulher, e muito menos tinha imaginado alguma experiência lésbica. Era começo da tarde, quando desisti de ler o livro, e fui para cama, tentar dormir um pouco. Olhei pela janela, vendo a copa da árvore iluminada pelo sol forte, me deixando perder nos pensamentos, e nas sensações.

Aquela sensação da boca macia de Helena ainda estava fresca em minha memória, trazendo outras lembranças, como os olhares, sorrisos e risadas de Helena. Talvez a memória mais marcante, sem contar a do beijo, fosse dos dias em que estive doente, e Helena cuidou de mim. Coloquei os dedos em meus lábios, sentindo novamente aquela sensação de ser beijada. Não parava de pensar nisso. Virei o rosto em direção ao teto, enquanto suspirava.

_Pare. Pare de pensar nisso. Helena é apenas uma amizade interessante. Apenas isso. Mas se ela fosse, porque eu estou tão preocupada com isso?Um beijo não significa nada. Ou significa?Por que isso me incomoda tanto? Os lábios dela pareciam serem feitos de veludos... Pare Myka. _

Eu estava com medo de assumir que eu havia gostado daquele beijo. Estava com medo de conhecer outra realidade que não fosse aquela que eu conhecia, eu tinha medo de ser inserida em outro mundo que não fosse aquele que eu estava habituada a viver. Está bem, posso dizer que eu me acomodei nesse mundo, mas eu nunca imaginei que algo desse tipo fosse acontecer. Olhei para o criado mudo, e vi o meu ipod, resolvi então ouvir algumas musicas, tentando relaxar um pouco, ou ao menos, distrair um pouco a minha mente tomada pelos sentimentos.

Tinha medo daquilo que surgia em minha alma, talvez eu estivesse com medo de assumir, ou de me entender, mas estava tão confusa que não sabia mais o que pensar, ou o que fazer a respeito.

Apenas queria tentar ser feliz, embora hoje eu saiba que seja complicado, por sempre ter lembranças do Sam e dos momentos em que passei com ele, em minha mente. Talvez eu nunca tenha, de fato, me apaixonado por Sam, mas ele sempre fora o meu refúgio, e hoje, quando mais preciso dele, ele já não está mais aqui.

Acho que me perdi o suficiente nos pensamentos, pois não me lembro de nada do que veio a acontecer depois, portanto, acordei somente no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena:<strong>

Estava na minha casa particular, onde eu costumava me refugiar querendo pensar ou querendo ter um tempo apenas para mim. Sim, confesso: estava querendo um tempo para mim, depois de ter beijado Myka (ou foi ela quem me beijou? Não sei), algo que não deveria ter acontecido.

Posso ter tido experiências com mulheres, mas nunca quis que Myka fizesse parte, apenas quis a amizade dela, posso dizer que aprendi muito com ela, inclusive pude recuperar alguns valores que julgava ter perdido. Podemos ser parecidas, mas sempre teremos no fundo um lado oposto. Não sei por que sugeri o jogo, deveria saber que não era uma boa idéia, que poderia estragar tudo. A amizade dela tem um valor inestimável para mim.

Tentei me distrair com algumas tarefas no jardim e dentro de casa, mas as lembranças dela me faziam parar o que estivesse fazendo constantemente, logo não conseguia concluir qualquer tarefa que começava. Sei que tenho que evitar essas lembranças, mas não existe outra opção que não seja evitar ela. Não gostaria de perder a amizade dela novamente. Ou eu evito contato com ela, para evitar que coisas aconteçam, ou eu mantenho contato correndo o risco de acontecerem coisas, prejudicando nossa amizade, fazendo com que ela se afaste de mim de novo, mas dessa vez, para sempre. Algo que não gostaria que acontecesse, pois eu me arrependeria, e grandes arrependimentos eu já possuo em minha alma.

Era final da tarde, quando olhei pela janela da minha sala de estar, onde eu estava tentando organizar a minha estante de livros, vendo o pôr do sol, me perguntando o que Myka estaria fazendo a essa hora. Apesar das minhas tentativas frustradas em tentar manter lembranças dela longe da minha mente, posso dizer que a sensação de beijar ela é algo indescritível.

Peguei um livro para ler, sabendo que não iria conseguir ler, pois como já disse, as lembranças dela me distraiam, interrompendo qualquer coisa que eu fizesse. Depois de alguns longos minutos, apenas lembro que havia decidido me afastar de Myka, apenas para deixar os sentimentos abaixarem, antes de adormecer na minha poltrona.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Está bem, vocês podem me matar por esse capitulo ridiculamente pequeno, mas eu queria apenas fazer um capitulo tentando mostrar um pouco o emocional de Myka e Helena. Espero que tenham gostado =D

Até o próximo capítulo!

E POR FAVOR, eu sei que tem gente que lê essa fic, mas pelo amor de deus, vocês podiam fazer um comentário, nem que seja "Odeio a sua história". Please?


	6. There is a friendship?

Myka acordara com o sol da manhã de sexta feira atingindo sua face, percebendo então que havia dormido com as roupas do dia anterior, assim como ouvindo o ipod, cuja bateria já estava quase totalmente descarregada. Levantou-se, pegando o carregador de tomada do ipod, enquanto dava uma olhada no espelho que tinha perto da cama. Suas roupas estavam amassadas e o seu cabelo estava em uma situação deplorável. Deu uma risada ao ver sua aparência, e colocou o carregador na tomada, indo ao banheiro, tomar um banho e se aprontar para mais uma missão.

Helena acordara com dores pelo corpo por ter dormido na poltrona. Levantou-se indo colocar o livro no seu lugar na estante, para então se alongar demoradamente, enquanto olhava pela janela, admirando o belo efeito os fachos de luz que atravessavam as frestas entre folhas, criando sombras que pareciam dançar na grama verde. Subiu as escadas, indo para o banheiro, desejando um banho quente para aliviar um pouco as dores. Esperava que o dia no depósito fosse tranqüilo, de preferência sem alguma missão. Ela não sabia o que lhe aguardava.

Myka descera para tomar café da manhã, estava realmente faminta. Encontrou somente Pete na mesa, achando estranho aquilo. Normalmente todo mundo tomava café da manhã juntos. Era raro ter somente apenas uma pessoa tomando café.

"Hey Pete!" - Myka disse enquanto se sentava na sua cadeira, perto de Pete.

"Hey Myka! Não te vi ontem, o que houve?" - Pete fez uma expressão de preocupação enquanto tomava um gole de café.

"Ah, apenas queria um tempo para mim. Desculpe por ter te deixado preocupado" - Myka disse enquanto pegava uma fatia de bolo.

Conversaram durante o café da manhã, e Myka soube que Artie e Claud haviam tomado café mais cedo, pois precisavam fazer os preparativos da missão, e Helena estava sumida. Ao saber daquilo, Myka ficou preocupada, temendo que ela tivesse sido a causa. Logo mais, estavam em direção ao depósito. Helena tomara o café da manhã sozinha, tentando planejar como ficar longe de Myka, mas após alguns minutos, percebera que aquilo seria difícil.

Helena pegou algumas coisas, se preparando para ir para o depósito, enquanto ia até o carro. Sentou-se no banco, suspirando, olhando a paisagem, e ligando o carro. Myka já estava no depósito, aguardando detalhes da missão, mas percebera que Artie não estava ali, então começou a arrumar toda a papelada espalhada pelo escritório, se preocupando com a organização do espaço. Pete olhou para Myka, sabendo que tinha algo errado com ela, mas se ela não queria falar, ele não iria insistir, então apenas pegou as pranchetas do inventário, e começou a verificar os artefatos.

Helena chegou cerca de 20 minutos depois de Myka e Pete, mas não entrou no depósito depois de refletir por cerca de alguns minutos. Entrou no depósito, dando de cara com Myka, que se assustou com a presença dela.

"Bom dia Myka." - Um leve sorriso escapou dos lábios de Helena.

"Bom dia Helena." - Myka disse enquanto dava um passo para trás, para dar espaço a Helena, que imediatamente começou a andar para a área da biblioteca, determinada a evitar Myka. Não queria que nada acontecesse. Myka olhou para Helena, com a alma triste. Não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto, esperava que as coisas tivessem se resolvido por conta própria, mas parecia que as lembranças têm um poder forte sobre as pessoas.

"Helena." - Helena parou ao ouvir o nome dela, virando-se para encarar Myka.

"Você não precisa me evitar. Nada aconteceu." - Myka disse depois de um suspiro. O olhar de Myka parecia cansado, mas também triste. Helena apenas pensava nas conseqüências dessa frase, pensando também que talvez ela não entendesse a situação toda. Talvez ela não quisesse entender a situação. Artie e Claud chegaram nesse exato momento.

"Myka e Helena, missão nova para vocês." - Artie disse assim que chegou. Myka olhou para Artie, depois olhando para Helena. Helena não sabia como reagir.

"Ah vamos lá meninas, é uma missão interessante!" - Claud disse para tentar quebrar o clima.

Artie olhou para as duas, antes de continuar a falar, esperando interesse de ambas. Myka olhou para Artie, demonstrando leve interesse na missão, esperando ele continuar a falar.

"Vocês terão que ir para Hollywood, existe um artefato, que é o bracelete de Marilyn Monroe, que rouba as famas de pessoas próximas, incrementando a fama da possuidora."

"Parece simples" - Helena disse depois de ouvir atentamente.

"Apenas espero que vocês duas não se incomodem em dividir a cama e o quarto, pois o hotel é realmente caro, e o orçamento mensal está um pouco esgotado. Vocês irão hoje para chegar a tempo do evento que a possuidora está promovendo." - Artie disse, ignorando o comentário de Helena, e entregando uma pasta para ambas.

"Não, sem problemas" - Myka rapidamente disse, enquanto assentia, dando um olhar para Helena, que ainda continuava sem saber como reagir e o que pensar disso, simplesmente deu de ombros assentindo com Myka.

"Excelente! Se eu fosse vocês, já estaria arrumando as malas, porque o vôo é daqui a duas horas. Claud levará vocês e dará maiores informações." - As três mulheres saíram do depósito, indo em direção à pousada de Leena.

**xxx 2h30 depois xxx**

"Nunca imaginei que existiria um artefato como esse, nem imaginava que Marilyn Monroe tivesse sido a possuidora de algum objeto que viria a ser um artefato." - Myka deu uma risada ao ouvir o comentário de Helena, já que conhecera a escova de Marilyn. Certamente não gostara de ser loira, mas foi uma experiência divertida.

"Porque você está rindo?" - Helena disse sem encontrar motivos para a risada.

"Porque já tive uma experiência com um artefato de Marilyn." - Sorriu novamente ao se lembrar, enquanto observava temerosamente o avião se mover pela pista do aeroporto.

"Certamente vou gostar de ouvir essa interessante história" - Helena olhou para Myka, percebendo um leve temor nos olhos dela.

"Hey, não se preocupe, o avião vai decolar e vai pousar milagrosamente, sem nenhuma perda de vida. Você não precisa ter medo de altura." - Helena disse, colocando suavemente sua mão no antebraço de Myka, que sentiu um leve arrepio passar pelo corpo, torcendo para que Helena não tivesse percebido. Olhou para a pista, sentindo o avião aumentar a velocidade para iniciar o processo de decolagem.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Myka ainda se mantinha tensa na poltrona, com os olhos fechados, enquanto Helena observava Myka, e suas expressões faciais, que pareciam estarem neutras, mas facilmente era percebível que Myka estava tensa pela posição dela na poltrona.

"Acho melhor você fechar essa janelinha, pelo menos não vai ficar te lembrando da altura. Talvez te ajude um pouco. Mas você, por acaso, já pensou na possibilidade de fazer algum tratamento ou algumas sessões de psicoterapia?" - Helena disse enquanto observava Myka abrir lentamente os olhos e estendia um braço para fechar a janelinha.

"Obrigada pela preocupação. Eu nunca gostei de aviões, justamente por causa do medo de altura. Já tentei todos os meios possíveis para tentar aliviar esse medo, mas nada funciona. Ao menos, me sinto levemente orgulhosa por conseguir entrar em um avião." - Deu um leve sorriso olhando Helena, que desviou os olhos buscando sua bolsa, querendo ler detalhadamente os dados da missão. Myka deu um suspiro silencioso, enquanto pegava o ipod, desejando ouvir algumas músicas relaxantes, talvez se esquecendo do medo de altura. Sempre tivera preferência por trens, mas em certas missões isso não era possível, justamente pela urgência em estar em determinados locais devido a eventos.

**xxx 6 horas depois xxx**

Ambas saíram do avião, depois de um vôo turbulento para o temor de Myka. Helena fizera o possível para tentar acalmar-la, mas de fato, o problema maior eram as turbulências, o que a levou pensar que o medo propriamente não era de altura, mas sim do que poderia acontecer enquanto estivesse a mais de mil pés do chão.

Helena olhou para Myka, percebendo seu abatimento e sua palidez, desejando que ela se recuperasse rápido daquelas terríveis turbulências. Myka estava começando a se sentir preocupada, pois de certa forma se expôs para Helena, algo que não desejava fazer ou que não tivesse acontecido. Ainda não tinha plena confiança nela a tal ponto de expor algo mais pessoal; não era a mesma coisa com Pete que sempre fizera esforço para não machucar-la, e ainda conseguiu ser considerado como um amigo confiável. Durante os pensamentos, Myka olhou Helena, que ainda observava-a.

Ambas desviaram o olhar assim que esses se cruzaram, indo cada uma pegar suas malas e se encontrarem cerca de 10 minutos depois na área de táxis. Myka se lembrou da missão de Las Vegas, onde Sra. Frederic havia enviado um carro e um chofer, aparentemente dessa vez não haveria tal privilegio, justamente pelo depósito estar com o orçamento mensal quase no vermelho. Deu um suspiro, enquanto colocava as malas no porta malas, e entrando no carro, onde Helena aguardava.

"Você está bem?" - Helena perguntou, demonstrando preocupação, não gostava de ver Myka tão abatida.

Myka assentiu, pois sabia que bastaria um banho quente para se sentir melhor, e não queria Helena se preocupando excessivamente, havia coisas mais importantes para preocupações, Olhou para fora, admirando a paisagem de Hollywood, nunca havia imaginado que por algumas horas conheceria o mundo da fama de Hollywood.

**xxx 3h30 depois xxx**

O evento havia começado fazia 30 minutos, mas ambas somente chegaram nesse momento, após terem se perdido brevemente no caminho.

Myka estava usando um vestido longo preto, criando contraste com a cor da pele assim como com os olhos claros, que estavam maquiados medianamente com lápis e rímel, aumentando mais ainda o contraste entre o escuro e o claro. O cabelo estava preso em uma espécie de um coque baixo, que dava certo tom de elegância à composição.

Já Helena estava com os cabelos soltos, e usando uma combinação de terninho e colete, dando-lhe a elegância que lhe era habitual, mas sem chamar excessivamente a atenção, pois essa missão envolvia interpretação de papeis, nos quais Myka seria uma atriz em busca de fama e Helena seria a empresária de Myka, portanto toda a atenção deveria se focar em Myka, permitindo espaço para Helena explorar.

"Você está muito bonita, e fico tranqüila que você tenha recuperado o seu ar jovial." - Helena disse ao ouvido de Myka, se afastando em seguida, para dar inicio à exploração do espaço e verificar se o alvo se encontrava no local. Myka se virou bruscamente em direção à Helena, vendo-a se distanciar cada vez mais, perdendo-a na multidão que começara a surgir no local. Deu um suspiro silencioso, enquanto ia em direção à um grupo, na tentativa de se socializar, e conhecer mais sobre o alvo.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois, Helena localizou o alvo andando pelo salão, cumprimentando alguns, e logo identificou o bracelete no braço esquerdo, já começando a fazer planos na mente para pegar o artefato, portanto não havia percebido a presença de Myka atrás dela.

"Podemos ir embora, na lista de convidados desse evento não existe nenhum nome conhecido, que somente foram convidados para o evento de amanhã. " - Myka disse no ouvido de Helena, assustando-a.

"Vamos indo então, amanhã retornamos." - Helena disse.

**xxx 1h30 depois xxx**

Ambas estavam no quarto, iniciando o processo de se livrarem das maquiagens assim como das roupas de gala, colocando algo mais confortável que também servisse para dormir. Myka estava no banheiro, tomando um bando, enquanto Helena estava ajeitada confortavelmente na poltrona, anotando e rabiscando algumas coisas em um caderninho, assim como refletindo sobre algumas coisas. Estava tão distraída que não havia percebido Myka sentada na poltrona a sua frente.

"Você ainda mantém o gosto de escrever." - Helena assustou-se com a fala dela, e depois percebendo o que estava fazendo, assentiu, terminando de anotar.

"Você prefere qual lado da cama?" - Helena perguntou enquanto dava um olhar para Myka, fechando o caderninho ao mesmo tempo.

"Prefiro o direito, algum problema?" - Myka mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, temendo que houvesse alguma discussão a respeito da divisão da cama.

"Excelente! Prefiro o esquerdo." - Helena deu um sorriso tranqüilizando Myka, enquanto mantinha o contato visual.

Helena se levantou, colocando o caderninho dentro da bolsa, fechando-a em seguida, para depois pegar algumas coisas que usaria no banho. Myka assistiu-a enquanto alguns pensamentos passavam pela sua mente. Helena deu uma ultima olhada em Myka, sinalizando que iria tomar um banho. Myka simplesmente assentiu, enquanto se levantava indo pegar o seu ipod, para ouvir algumas músicas, também pegando o livro que estava lendo nos últimos dias. Voltou a se acomodar na poltrona, já com os fones de ouvidos ligados.

Helena entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida. Arrumou suas coisas no banheiro e ligou a ducha, parando em frente ao espelho, se observando. Por mais que tivesse passado anos congelada no bronze, não houve praticamente nenhuma mudança no físico. Mas temia que seu mentalidade fosse ultrapassada demais, ou inclusive que tivesse ultrapassada demais, o mundo havia evoluído rápido demais em muitos anos. Não reconhecia mais alguns lugares, e inclusive tinha dificuldades em compreender algumas tecnologias.

_Tecnologias. Parece uma palavra tão estranha. Espero aprender a lidar com elas um dia._

Entrou embaixo da ducha quente, usando uma teoria da psicanálise, que era deixar a água correr pelo corpo, deixando seus sentimentos e suas dores fluírem junto com a água, como se a água lavasse a alma dolorida e machucada de Helena, levando embora tudo aquilo que fazia mal. Helena começara a fazer isso desde a morte de Christina, a qual nunca superara, e talvez nunca supere. Ficou alguns minutos assim.

Myka tirou os fones de ouvindo, percebendo que só ouvia a ducha, mas não ouvia barulhos diferentes ocasionados pelos movimentos corporais na água, começando a se preocupar, achando que Helena estivesse pensando em se suicidar, ou algo do gênero.

_Como se ela fosse fazer isso._

Começou a se levantar quando ouviu a ducha ser desligada. Voltou a se acomodar na poltrona, colocando os fones de ouvido de volta. Helena saiu do banheiro, vestindo um short e uma regata, chamando a atenção de Myka.

"Você realmente vai dormir com isso?" - Myka disse, sendo que ela usava uma espécie de uma camisola longa.

"Ah, eu acho confortável, então, sim, irei dormir com isso. Algum problema?" - Helena disse dando um olhar, enquanto colocava as coisas de volta em sua bolsa.

"Nada. Apenas é...diferente." - Myka voltou os olhos ao livro que estava lendo, finalizando o capítulo que estava lendo, fechando-o.

Levantou-se, colocando o livro ao lado de suas coisas, olhando para Helena sem que essa percebesse. Nunca imaginou H.G. Wells usando algo desse tipo. Sempre imaginara ela usando uma camisola de seda cheia de rendas nas bordas. Deu um riso silencioso.

"Acho que seria boa idéia irmos dormir. Nunca sabemos o quão o dia de amanhã será cansativo." - Myka sugeriu, se virando em direção à Helena, que também se virara, assentindo com a cabeça.

Helena se dirigiu à cama, enquanto Myka colocava o ipod para carregar, já que o usava como despertador também. Myka então se virou em direção à cama, vendo Helena levantar os lençóis e se deitar, aguardando Myka para que pudesse desligar as luzes, já que o controle geral das luzes ficava no lado esquerdo. Myka rapidamente entrou na cama, se ajeitando.

As luzes foram apagadas. Helena ficou levemente tensa, já que não sabia o que poderia acontecer com ambas dormindo na mesma cama. Myka também havia ficado tensa, mas por outro motivo: a sensação do beijo de Helena ainda lhe perturbava, assim como sua alma revolta em sentimentos desconhecidos.

"Boa noite Myka."

"Boa noite Helena."

De fato, nenhuma das duas imaginava o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Capítulo gigante para recompensar todo mundo por ter lido um capítulo ridiculamente pequeno. Acredito que vocês gostaram do capítulo =D

P.S. : Alguém quer tentar adivinhar o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte? Já aviso que nada de sexo ou algo do tipo(porém, não se desesperem que uma cena já está sendo planejada, apenas vai demorar para chegar o momento, afinal, muita calma nessa hora!)


	7. Fears

A noite havia sido tranqüila, embora que ambas tivessem tido algumas dificuldades para dormir na mesma cama. Helena foi a primeira a acordar, percebendo que Myka estava a poucos centímetros do corpo dela, e inclusive havia colocado um braço em torno de Helena, que tentou sair da cama sem acordar Myka, mas ao tirar o braço dela cuidadosamente, acabou despertando-a.

Myka abriu lentamente os olhos, percebendo movimentações na cama, vendo então Helena saindo da cama, colocando seu braço gentilmente de volta na cama. Voltou a fechar os olhos, achando que não era hora de acordar. Helena deu uma olhada para Myka, que parecia estar bastante confortável na cama.

Helena olhou a hora, percebendo que em breve iriam para o evento, portanto pegou suas roupas de gala, indo ao banheiro, sem antes dar novamente uma olhada em Myka, dando um sorriso, ao perceber que ela voltara de fato a dormir. Deixou as roupas no banheiro, e voltou para a cama.

"Querida atriz desconhecida, a fama chama por você." - Helena disse enquanto colocava gentilmente a mão no ombro direito de Myka, fazendo leves movimentos circulatórios.

"Mas já é hora da fama me chamar?" - Helena deu uma risada ao ouvir.

"Infelizmente sim. Sinto muito." - Myka abriu os olhos, enquanto se levantava da cama, se alongando um pouco.

Helena voltou para o banheiro, verificando com um olhar se Myka realmente acordara. Constatado que sim, se fechou no banheiro. Myka foi em direção à suas coisas, vendo que Pete deixara uma mensagem, fazendo-a sorrir. Pete sempre tivera o hábito de mandar mensagens de manhã, durante missões, era uma forma de eles conversarem ou até mesmo simplesmente animar o dia do outro. Começou a arrumar as suas coisas, enquanto esperava Helena se trocar, pois pretendiam pegar o artefato nesse dia mesmo, pois havia outros lugares para serem averiguados, e aparentemente essa era uma missão inofensiva, tranqüila e rápida de ser resolvida.

O 2º evento consistia em uma espécie de um café da manhã, entre famosos. Nesse evento só entravam quem tivesse convites, e que estivesse na lista, portanto famosos do alto escalão de Hollywood estariam presentes, já que se tratava de um evento beneficente também. Helena saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas uma camisa social e uma calça social, visto que o evento não era de extrema elegância, como o da noite anterior.

Myka pegou um vestido verde-claro, com as costas abertas e feito de um tecido leve, já que a previsão era de um dia extremamente quente, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, enquanto Helena arrumava as coisas dela, tendo um leve pressentimento de que a missão não iria ser tão simples quanto elas pensavam que seria.

_É apenas um pressentimento, não se preocupe. É apenas uma missão tranqüila. Nada dará errado._

Assim que Myka saiu do banheiro, Helena terminou de arrumar as coisas, dando uma olhada em Myka.

"Espero que a madame esteja esfomeada, porque teremos um longo café da manhã pela frente." - Helena disse ao ver Myka, que assentiu.

**xxx 30 minutos mais tarde xxx**

Ambas entraram no evento pontualmente, sem terem se perdido no caminho. Conversaram rapidamente, e cada uma foi para um lado, indo averiguar o local assim como averiguar se o alvo estava no local com o bracelete.

Uma esfomeada Myka parou ao lado da mesa do bufê, pensando em o que comer, enquanto Helena subia as escadas para o andar superior, desejando ter uma visão melhor das pessoas. Myka resolveu comer algumas frutas exóticas, sem perceber que estava sendo observada por Helena, logo Myka estava se socializando com um grupo de pessoas.

Helena viu o alvo perto de Myka, indo atrás de Myka, para colocarem o plano em ação, que se resumia basicamente encurralar o alvo em alguma sala, e arrancar o bracelete à força, ou quem sabe, de uma forma mais amigável.

Myka virou a cabeça, vendo que Helena via em sua direção, para depois olhar em direção oposta percebendo a presença do alvo. Helena começou a discretamente perseguir o alvo, esperando algum momento oportuno para encurralar, mas logo uma possibilidade surgiu em sua mente. Chegou perto de Myka, explicando rapidamente o que pretendiam fazer.

Helena se aproximou do alvo, iniciando uma conversa, com o intuito de afastar o alvo do público, para então encurralar em alguma sala, logo Helena estava chamando Myka para se aproximar.

"Essa é a minha atriz, quem represento. Poderíamos conversar em algum lugar particular? Assim podemos discutir detalhes sem preocupações com curiosos" - Helena disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos, indicando Myka que esboçara um sorriso. O alvo concordou, pedindo para que elas seguissem-a até a sala reservada com um gesto.

Depois de alguns minutos, as três pessoas se encontravam em uma sala razoavelmente grande, e bem decorada de forma a iludir qualquer pessoa que entrasse nessa sala, transmitindo sentimentos de segurança.

"Então, o que queria conversar era sobre..." -

"Helena, não quero saber de suas palavras, quero saber por que vocês duas estão aqui me vigiando." - O alvo disse olhando para Helena, que fizera uma cara como se não estivesse entendendo.

"Desculpe-me, mas vigiando você?" - Helena disse, sentindo aquele pressentimento aflorar, tentando ignorar, pois quem entendia disso era Pete. Myka que se encontrava um pouco mais afastada, começou a se aproximar lentamente.

"Sim, vocês estiveram me perseguindo durante o evento todo, e ontem também. Gostaria de explicações sobre isso."

"Eu lhe garanto que não estávamos vigiando, apenas estamos tentando propor um acordo." - Myka finalmente disse, fazendo com que Helena concordasse com a cabeça automaticamente.

Myka e Helena estavam quase lado a lado, a poucos metros de distancia do alvo, que as olhava com um ar de suspeita.

"Eu sei que vocês não estão aqui querendo propor um acordo. Vocês estão aqui por causa do bracelete. Estou errada?" - Helena e Myka se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer.

"Sim, mas queríamos era propor um acordo para retirar esse bracelete de você. Isso se trata de um artefato perigoso, podendo matar. Por favor, retire o bracelete."

O que aconteceu a seguir foi algo extremamente rápido, podendo até ser classificado como algo que aconteceu em um piscar de olhos. O alvo abriu uma gaveta rapidamente, pegando uma arma e então apontando para Myka, cujas memórias da morte de Sam, voltaram bruscamente.

Um disparo foi ouvido pelo espaço todo do evento, fazendo com que todos que estavam presentes se abaixassem por reflexo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, enquanto seguranças evacuavam a área. Um segundo disparo também foi ouvido, fazendo com que seguranças sacassem a arma e fossem em direção da origem dos barulhos.

Myka não estava acreditando que um dos piores pesadelos dela estava acontecendo novamente, sendo dessa vez mais surreal ainda, já que não imaginava que aquela missão pudesse terminar dessa forma. As memórias de Sam iam e voltavam com tamanha violência, que não conseguia reagir. A cena parecia estar em câmera lenta aos olhos de Myka e Helena.

Myka segurava o corpo de Helena, que se jogara impulsivamente na frente dela, sendo então atingida pelos tiros. Helena colocara as mãos no abdômen, sentindo algo quente. Levantou as mãos vendo que era sangue, começando a perder os sentidos, enquanto Myka desesperadamente começava a olhar para os lados, gritando por socorro.

Os seguranças chegaram à sala um pouco tarde demais para perseguir o alvo, mas ainda tinha uma esperança em salvar Helena.

* * *

><p>Pete e Claud foram destinados para concluir a missão, embora que Claud não estivesse tão disposta a fazer a missão, já que Helena tomara dois tiros.<p>

"Claud, acalme-se, quando eu começar a sentir vibrações eu te aviso." - Pete disse tentando acalmar Claud, que continuava não querendo fazer a missão.

"Ah, claro, para depois ser alvejada? Vai nessa, campeão das vibrações." - Claud olhou para Pete.

Ambos estavam no hotel onde o alvo estava hospedado, aparentemente ela havia saído rapidamente do hotel, sem o bracelete, permitindo então que Pete e Claud elaborassem um plano para pegar o bracelete na ausência dela, enquanto subiam de elevador para o ultimo andar do hotel.

"Mas se ela aparecer do nada atirando?" - Claud perguntou fazendo Pete respirar profundamente.

"Claud, uma palavra: acalme-se." - Pete disse enquanto saia do elevador, procurando o número 1053.

Claud colocou uma mão no tesla, indo atrás do Pete, procurando também o número 1053, encontrando-o no final do corredor. Pete fez um gesto para Claud, sinalizando que ela poderia arrombar. Claud deu um sorrisinho, pegando a chave mestra, e começando o processo de arrombamento silencioso.

"Eu acho ridículo esses hotéis não modernizarem, chaves já foi há muito tempo. Eu adoraria mesmo era tentar arrombar uma porta com leitura magnética." - Claud disse quando ouviu um estalo, abrindo a porta.

Claud entrou primeiro, ainda com a mão posicionada no tesla, caso que alguém aparecesse. Pete colocou as luvas roxas, procurando o bracelete. Depois de vasculharem o apartamento todo, acharam um cofre digital, com um tamanho razoável para esconder um bracelete. Pete deu uma olhada para Claud.

"Aqui está um pequeno desafio para você." - Pete disse enquanto Claud dava uma risada.

"Isso ainda não é um desafio. Mas já é um bom progresso em relação às portas. Essas pessoas nunca ouviram falar em tecnologia?"

Claud demorou cerca de 2 minutos para conseguir quebrar o código de segurança, colocando as luvas roxas antes de abrir a porta do cofre. O bracelete estava de fato ali dentro, logo Claud pegou o bracelete e deu-o para Pete que o jogou dentro do saco.

"Missão finalizada, ninguém mais foi alvejado, e nenhuma vibração ainda." - Pete disse enquanto saía do apartamento, com Claud atrás, gentilmente fechando a porta. Ambos saíram o mais rápido o possível e da forma mais discreta o possível, considerando então mais uma missão encerrada, com uma preocupação a menos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Capítulo tenso esse hein? Sinto muito por ter dado dois tiros na Helena, mas era necessário.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	8. I Will Survive

**Helena**

Luzes brancas intensas. Vozes falando coisas que eu não compreendia. Mãos rasgando minha camisa. Sentia-me com frio. Não conseguia ver muita coisa. Meus sentidos estavam cada vez mais inexistentes. Apenas sentia uma dor dilacerante no meu abdômen. Já não sentia mais muita coisa do meu corpo. Apenas tinha a dor presente, chamando toda a minha atenção. Mas algo também me chamava atenção, algo que sentia fracamente. Talvez tenha sido impressão, mas eu sentia alguém segurando minha mão. Já não tinha mais certeza, apenas era uma sensação que estava ali, tentando se destacar no meio de tanta dor.

Nunca imaginei que fosse sentir dor semelhante. Lembrei de Christina, entendendo mais a morte dela, desejando que ela não tivesse sentido tamanha dor. Acho que senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, mas eu já não tenho certeza se isso tudo foi real. Já não mais certeza se isso é de fato real.

Meus sentidos parecia irem e voltar de tal forma que eu mal conseguia perceber os detalhes da situação. Lembro das luzes terem sumidos por alguns instantes, achando ter visto o céu escuro sem estrelas para novamente de novo as luzes voltarem intensas de novo. Ouvi mais palavras incompreensíveis, eu já não entendia mais o que estava acontecendo.

Mas aquela sensação na mão sumiu, e tudo ficou escuro. Achei que tinha abandonado a vida.

* * *

><p>Helena chegara ao hospital cerca de 6 minutos depois de ser sido atingida pelos tiros. Myka lhe fizera companhia na ambulância, desejando que tudo aquilo não estivesse acontecendo. A voz de Sam chamando-a de coelhinho voltava insistentemente, assim como flashbacks do acidente em Denver.<p>

Myka não queria perder outro parceiro, ela já se sentia o suficientemente culpada pela morte de Sam, por mais que aquilo não tenha sido culpa dela. Ela ficou estática na sala de espera, olhando o corpo de Helena ser levado para uma sala de cirurgia, enquanto ela ficou retida na porta de acesso privado a médicos. Rapidamente, ela localizou um médico que acabara de sair da sala de cirurgia de Helena.

"Desculpe-me, mas ela irá ficar bem?" - Havia desespero na voz de Myka.

"Tentaremos o possível. Preciso voltar para a sala de cirurgia. Voltarei aqui para te atualizar sobre a situação dela, quando a cirurgia acabar." - Ele disse se afastando indo em direção ao corredor de médicos que parecia ser infinito.

* * *

><p><strong>Myka<strong>

"Artie, eu não vou sair desse hospital. Não irei abandonar Helena, é o mínimo que posso fazer depois dela arriscar a vida para me salvar. Tenho que fazer isso. Sinto muito Artie, mas não irei abandonar um parceiro, quando eu tenho a oportunidade de ajudar. Além disso, eu não me sinto preparada para voltar para o Depósito, e fingir que nada aconteceu, e fazer missões. Sinto muito" - Dito isso, desliguei o Farnsworth.

Eu não estava disposta a discutir isso, estava mais preocupada em saber se Helena continuaria viva. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, lembrando-me do evento em Denver. Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Queria simplesmente que tivéssemos terminado a missão, com todo mundo bem e inteiro, e apenas isso.

Recostei-me na cadeira, deixando as lágrimas fluírem livremente, derrubando todas as barreiras emocionais, que a tanto custo tentava manter, mas com tantas emoções insistindo em aparecer e com tantas memórias desagradáveis e dolorosas indo e voltando com tanta força, parecendo que foi ontem.

O hospital parecia estar em câmera lenta aos olhos de Myka, como se nada mais tivesse sentido. Como se tudo tivesse perdido a cor. Pessoas entravam e saiam, médicos e enfermeiros corriam para lá e para cá, tentando salvar o dia de alguém realmente necessitado ou tentando ao menos não causar mais dores às famílias de doentes, e feridos.

Algumas horas passaram até Myka ver o mesmo médico com quem conversara anteriormente, se levantando num instante, temendo qual seria a noticia que ele estaria trazendo.

"Boa noticia, ela sobreviveu à cirurgia, porém tivemos que retirar o útero, e parte do intestino. Infelizmente, ela entrou em um coma superficial, ou seja, o organismo está funcionando adequadamente, mas por algum motivo ela não acordou da cirurgia." - O médico disse colocando uma mão no ombro, como se quisesse consolar Myka, que não sabia se ficava preocupada ou feliz.

"Eu posso ficar no quarto dela, se não tiver nenhum problema?" - Myka apenas teve forças para perguntar isso, não confiando na voz dela.

"Claro, vou pedir para uma enfermeira te levar ao quarto e te acomodar. Por favor, aguarde alguns instantes." - O médico disse enquanto acenava, e chamava uma enfermeira, com quem conversou rapidamente, e se despediu verbalmente de Myka, que foi levada até o quarto de Helena.

Confesso que eu deveria ter me preparado psicologicamente para ver Helena. Não esperava ver-la tão... frágil. A Helena que desafiou a sociedade de sua época parecia ter sumido dali. Tudo que podia se perceber era o quão ela realmente era frágil, diante de estragos de uma arma de fogo, que por pouco não lhe custou a vida.

Ainda não havia assimilado que ela quase morrera para me manter salva. Uma pessoa que supostamente era uma vilã se arriscou para salvar uma heroína. Como esse mundo consegue ser um belo paradoxo, em alguns momentos? Isso não fazia sentido para mim, ou se fazia, eu não conseguia encontrar o sentido nisso tudo.

Queria que tivesse algum artefato que pudesse me dizer se a situação iria se resolver, ou se eu seria novamente abandonada. Parece que é só eu começar a me aproximar de alguém, para elas correrem risco de vida, ou me abandonarem. Minha confiança é algo raro de se conseguir, mas eu também cometo os meus erros.

Pergunto-me se esse não seria um erro. Eu gostaria que não fosse. Olhei Helena mais uma vez, enquanto eu sentava na poltrona. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era companhia, mesmo que ela não estivesse consciente. Acho que depois de tudo, eu deveria ao menos agradecer por ter arriscado a vida, ainda mais com armas de fogo, tecnologia que não estava familiarizada.

Dei um suspiro, novamente apreciando a beleza de Helena. De fato, ela era uma mulher bonita, com características que deixaram muitos loucos. Dei um sorriso ao me lembrar que Helena já tivera experiências com mulheres também. De fato, ela foi uma mulher a frente de seu tempo. Acredito que sua família tivesse orgulho de ter alguém como ela.

Se não tivesse, certamente sempre houve pessoas que tivessem orgulho e com toda a certeza, tiveram pessoas que invejavam a inteligência de Helena. Acomodei-me na poltrona de tal forma que eu ficasse de frente para Helena.

Estava bastante cansada depois de tudo então acabei adormecendo na poltrona.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena<strong>

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei sem sentidos, apenas sei que foi tempo o suficiente para a luz me incomodar quando abri os olhos. No inicio, apenas enxergava tudo embaçado, mas depois de algumas piscadelas, consegui finalmente começar a enxergar mais nitidamente, embora que alguns pontos desfocados ainda permaneceram.

A luz ainda me incomodava um pouco, mas os meus olhos foram se acostumando conforme eu tentava entender onde eu estava. Ainda sentia bastante dor, mas ao menos não era dilacerante como antes.

A primeira coisa que vi foi um teto pintado de branco. Claro que não foi algo que me deu pistas de onde eu pudesse estar. Mas virei a minha cabeça para o lado esquerdo, e vi alguns aparelhos, que confesso não pareciam ser bons sinais. Logo cheguei à conclusão de que eu deveria estar em um hospital. Com um pouco de esforço, tentei me erguer um pouco na cama, para me acomodar.

Foi quando a vi. Ela estava dormindo, não quis acordar-la, pois sua expressão facial estava dando sinais de abatimento. E, além disso, não tive tempo para me preocupar com isso, pois enfermeiras me perceberam acordada, então elas acabaram fazendo todos os procedimentos necessários. Apenas pedi para que não a acordassem. Ela merecia algumas horas de sono depois de tudo. Acredito que era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, pois eu sentia que ela deve ter discutido com Artie. Eu o conhecia suficientemente para saber que ele não iria gostar que uma agente estivesse cuidando de alguém como eu. Talvez eu fosse uma vilã no fundo da minha alma.

Mas depois desse episódio, decidi tentar corrigir as más impressões de mim, assim como passar a me arrepender por todos os atos bélicos que cometi contra a humanidade. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de entender o que é quase morrer. Não acredito que precisei chegar a esse ponto para decidir mudar.

Acho que estava na hora de eu tentar ser a diferença boa na vida de algumas pessoas. Fiquei observando ela, percebendo que eu podia ser uma heroína, pelo menos, tentaria ser por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo extremamente emo. Brinks, mas a minha intenção mesmo era tentar explorar o emocional. Acho que vocês já perceberam que gosto disso não?

Espero que estejam gostando da história =)

Criticas? Sugestões? Comentários? Por favor, faça. Estou aberta para qualquer ideias e qualquer melhorias e criticas.


	9. Everything is about feelings

Myka se mexeu na poltrona, dando sinais de que iria acordar, devido à posição incomoda em que estava. Helena que estava lendo revistas levantou os olhos percebendo as movimentações. Já fazia 4 horas que Helena acordara do coma, e já era manhã de um dia ensolarado.

Myka abriu lentamente os olhos, esperando ver Helena ainda em coma, mas a primeira coisa que viu foi ela observando-a. Não havia pensado em como reagir nessa possibilidade, apenas ficou olhando aqueles olhos castanhos observando-a.

Os olhos de Myka ainda estavam levemente vermelhos, como conseqüência de ter chorado excessivamente, o que chamara a atenção de Helena.

"Sinto muito pelas coisas terem acabado dessa forma" - Helena disse, suspirando.

"A culpa não foi sua, Helena."

"Mas acredito que eu tenha sido parte dos motivos do seu choro." - Helena olhou para Myka, que desviou a cabeça, fixando o olhar na paisagem, através da janela que ficava perpendicular à cama.

"Tem certos momentos em que me pergunto se eu não deveria me afastar de tudo isso, pois por mais que eu possa ter superado Denver, parece que isso me persegue em cada esquina. Pergunto-me se eu não seria mais feliz sem ter que me preocupar com as vidas de meus parceiros. Sam morreu, Pete quase chegou a morrer, você quase morreu..." - Uma lagrima escorreu pela face de Myka.

"Myka, esse é um trabalho em que temos lidar com isso. Eu quase morri, mas não morri. São realidades diferentes. Você não tem que ficar sofrendo e reprimindo os seus sentimentos. Somos humanos e não robôs!" - Myka olhou para Helena, sentindo as lagrimas voltarem, tentando reprimir-las.

"Querida, por favor, não chore. Está tudo bem agora. Não deixe o passado te perseguir e te prender. eu sei como é perder um parceiro, mas ao contrario de você, eu tenho a minha carga de culpa na morte dele. Mas não é por isso que vou deixar de viver, de sentir as coisas ruins e boas da vida."

Ambas continuaram se olhando por alguns minutos, até serem interrompidas pelo Farnsworth de Myka, que deu um suspiro, se levantando e alongando. Saiu do quarto por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para ter uma rápida discussão com Artie, que ainda insistia na volta dela, para missões. Myka olhou Helena pelo vidro da porta antes de dizer algumas palavras e fechar o Farnsworth, e abrir novamente a porta. Helena ficou observando-a toda a conversa.

"Está tudo bem?" - Helena perguntou com um tom leve de preocupação, não queria que Myka tivesse novamente problemas com Artie. Myka levou a mão direito ao cabelo bagunçando-o levemente, suspirando cansada.

"Sim, apenas é Artie querendo que eu volte imediatamente." - Myka disse enquanto se aproximava da cama. Helena percebeu que ela pretendia se sentar, e tentou abrir um pouco de espaço, mas suas cicatrizes começaram a incomodar dolorosamente, forçando-a fazer uma cara de dor.

"Não precisa fazer isso, você precisa evitar se mexer." - Myka disse ao perceber a cara de dor de Helena, e sentou-se na beira da cama.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas." - Myka suspirou após alguns segundos de silencio. Helena olhou para Myka, que estava mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

"Acho que não adianta mais fingir que nada aconteceu, não depois de você ter sido baleada. Sei que minha confiança em você está prejudicada, mas se eu não tivesse o mínimo de confiança em você, não estaríamos aqui, nessa situação." - Myka fez uma pausa, retomando em seguida.

"Enquanto esperava você sair da cirurgia, tentei me entender. Sei que reprimo meus sentimentos, mas isso tudo tem um motivo: tenho medo de ser abandonada. Tenho medo de depositar confiança sem saber se serei abandonada no futuro, justamente pela pessoa em quem mais confiei." - Myka fez um olhar triste, enquanto olhava pela janela. Sua expressão facial era a de uma pessoa cansada e triste. Helena pegou a mão de Myka, entrelaçando os dedos.

"Querida, eu sei do seu medo, assim como eu sei que você não é o tipo de pessoa espontânea com amizades, sei que você é o tipo de pessoa que, literalmente, escolhe a dedo quem vai confiar. Sua confiança é algo raro de se obter."

Helena respirou profundamente, dando uma pausa, antes de retomar a falar.

"Também sei que você é uma mulher que está apaixonada por outra mulher, que por sinal, sou eu. Senão, porque você ainda estaria aqui? Você é conhecida por ser uma agente extremamente focada no trabalho e nas missões, você não é conhecida por cuidar de agentes feridos em missões, e muito menos, iria tirar o trabalho de suas prioridades, se não tivesse realmente um excelente motivo que a convencesse fazer isso."

Myka fez uma expressão de surpresa, dando um olhar à Helena. Não imaginava que Helena perceberia apesar do beijo que tinham dado há dias atrás. Também não imaginava que Helena fosse ser direta a tal ponto. Helena ainda mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Eu estar aqui era o mínimo que podia fazer. E sim, confesso que estou apaixonada por você, pois percebi o valor de sua presença na minha vida. Não quis assumir isso antes, pois eu tinha medo desse sentimento, não imaginava que um dia eu fosse estar nessa situação."

"Obrigada por se importar comigo." - Helena deu um leve beijo na mão de Myka - "Felizmente, também sou uma mulher apaixonada." - Helena puxou Myka pela mão forçando-a a se aproximar, para em seguida beijar, dessa vez na boca, surpreendendo Myka.

Bocas se experimentavam enquanto corações aceleravam, línguas se tocavam. O tempo pareceu congelar, como se as duas estivessem dentro daquele beijo para sempre, como se não tivesse nada mais a não ser aquele beijo. Logo as bocas estavam ansiando por mais, intensificando o toque. Mas foram interrompidas pelo Farnsworth de Myka, que interrompeu o beijo, olhando Helena com uma expressão facial mesclada de surpresa, desejo, mas ainda havia traços de tristeza. Helena comprimiu os lábios passando levemente a língua, tentando guardar lembranças do beijo dando um olhar para Myka, que novamente saíra do quarto, para atender o Farnsworth. Novamente Helena ficou observando-a enquanto ela conversava com a pessoa, e devido às expressões faciais de Myka, não se tratava de Artie, senão já teria desligado. Deve ter passado cerca de 5 minutos antes de Myka entrar no quarto, indo em direção à poltrona, a mesma que usara para dormir. Helena apenas continuava observando-a.

"Você só está autorizada a voltar a fazer missões quando suas cicatrizes não incomodarem mais." – Myka disse depois de alguns minutos de silencio, nos quais ficara olhando novamente a paisagem. Queria apenas um tempo para entender toda a carga emocional que o beijo descarregara nela, assim como queria um tempo para entender a situação toda. Helena assentiu com a cabeça.

"Mas e você?" – Myka olhou Helena, que mordia levemente o lábio inferior.

"Não sei. Resolverei depois, existem preocupações mais importantes no momento do que missões que Pete e Claud podem muito bem fazerem por conta própria."

**xxx Três dias depois xxx**

Helena tivera sua alta no dia anterior, após ter duas sessões de fisioterapia, para ajudar a entender as limitações das cicatrizes, que ainda incomodavam por estarem em processo de cicatrização. Ambas depois de algumas conversas decidiram voltar de trem, já que não havia urgência em voltar, assim como Helena ainda não estava totalmente recuperada. Escolheram um vagão que proporcionassem o máximo de conforto à Helena, já que Myka não se incomodava com qualquer tipo de vagão, apenas se importava com o meio de transporte.

Ambas estavam sentadas lateralmente, sendo Myka na janela (ela gostava de ver a paisagem mudando de forma relativamente rápida, conforme o trem avançava no percurso total) e Helena ao lado da porta que levava ao corredor. Helena se ajeitando no banco apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Myka, que a enlaçou com um braço, se preocupando em não tocar ou incomodar as cicatrizes.

"Desculpe-me" – Helena disse suspirando.

"Desculpar pelo que?" – Myka não havia encontrado nenhum motivo recente que fizesse Helena pedir desculpas.

"Por ter quebrado a sua confiança. Por tudo que fiz machucando-a. Hoje sei o quão te machuquei, e eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Sinto muito por ter chegado perto de destruir o mundo." – Myka tirou o braço em torno de Helena, forçando-a se sentar, e com as duas mãos pegou o rosto de Helena, como se estivesse segurando algo delicado.

"H.G. Wells, preste atenção. Não me importa as suas ações no passado, não me importa que você é H.G. Wells, para mim apenas importa que você é Helena, e que ações vai fazer no presente. Não se importe com o passado. Eu não estou apaixonada pela genial e inteligente escritora que escreveu mais de 15 livros conhecidos mundialmente. Eu estou apaixonada pela mulher bonita, corajosa e desafiadora." – Helena ouviu atentamente olhando-a nos olhos, sendo em seguida beijada por Myka, se assustando pois não imaginava essa reação.

"Eu apenas queria pedir desculpas." – Helena disse desviando o olhar, que se tornara triste.

"Querida, eu aceito suas desculpas. Apenas... queria que você tivesse feito isso mais cedo." – Myka tirou as mãos do rosto de Helena, passando um braço em torno dela, retornando à posição em que estavam anteriormente.

**xxx Dois dias depois xxx**

Após a viagem longa de trem, Myka dirigiu até a casa privada de Helena. Chegando lá, ajudou a colocar as malas dentro do hall, ainda preocupando em fazer Helena seguir as ordens médicas de não fazer esforço. Helena fez um chá, o que trouxe lembranças da vez em que cuidou de Myka.

_Dessa vez, é ela quem cuida de mim._

Ofereceu o chá à Myka que prontamente aceitou, sabendo que o chá dela era algo que poderia relaxar um pouco.

"Você ficará bem?" – Myka perguntou preocupada.

"Querida, não é a primeira vez que fico sozinha nessa casa. É claro que ficarei bem." – Helena deu uma risada, dando um olhar à Myka.

"Mas as circunstancias são outras agora. Você ainda está em processo de recuperação." – Myka fez uma expressão de preocupação. Helena se aproximou colocando levemente a mão livre na face de Myka, acariciando-a.

"Querida, eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe." – Myka mordia o lábio inferior, ainda com a expressão preocupada.

"Gostaria de vir aqui amanha à noite? Só para ver como andam as coisas por aqui." – Myka assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Helena tirava a mão do rosto de Myka, que já se dirigia em direção ao carro.

"Estarei na pousada. Qualquer coisa, só fazer sinais de fumaça, ou mandar telegrama ou ligar, o que for mais conveniente a você. Amanhã estarei aqui às 20h." – Myka disse enquanto abria a porta do carro, sendo acompanhada por Helena, que deu uma risada, assentindo. Myka apenas imaginava que seria algo simples, mas Helena tinha seus planos para a noite do dia seguinte.

Helena deu alguns passos para trás, observando Myka ligar o carro e se afastar cada vez mais até se perder no horizonte. Tornou a entrar na casa, suspirando.

_Finalmente, lar doce lar._

**xxx Dia seguinte xxx**

Era uma noite úmida, depois de uma tarde chuvosa, mas felizmente o céu já havia se livrado das nuvens, apresentando uma lua cheia formidável acompanhada de milhares de estrela. O céu noturno sempre fora um dos motivos de Helena adorar aquela casa, ela realmente gostava de olhar para a imensidão do céu, e imaginar diversas coisas a respeito. Estava sentada na cadeira no jardim, observando o céu, enquanto esperava Myka chegar.

_Quem pode imaginar os mistérios que o universo esconde de nós, simples mortais?_

Ouviu a campainha tocar, automaticamente se levantando, se arrependendo em seguida, pois havia se esquecido das cicatrizes sensíveis a alguns movimentos. Andou em direção ao hall, pensando em tudo que havia preparado. Estava realmente disposta a tentar.

Myka estava na porta, se perguntando onde estaria Helena, já que ela estava demorando um pouco, mas logo se lembrou que as cicatrizes dela ainda limitavam Helena. Começou a morder o lábio inferior, não sabendo o que esperar, apenas conhecera o hall da casa, mas essa noite teria maiores conhecimentos a respeito da casa. Sempre gostara de conhecer as casas de outras pessoas, a fim de entender a arquitetura e a decoração. Interrompeu sua linha de pensamento assim que ouviu a chave da porta girando.

"Hey!" – Myka sorriu ao ver Helena que também sorriu, abrindo então espaço para Myka entrar.

"Aparentemente, você é uma madame vitoriana que ainda sabe viver sozinha mesmo em um tempo moderno." – Myka disse ao analisar Helena de cima a baixo, percebendo que ela aparentava estar bem. Helena deu uma risada.

"Ah, se quiser pode indo para aquela sala, que já vou indo, apenas vou pegar o meu copo de gim tonica." – Helena apontou com a mão em direção a sala, enquanto Myka fazia uma expressão preocupada. - "Não se preocupe, não andei bebendo álcool, apenas adaptei a bebida." – Helena rapidamente disse para tranqüilizar-la.

Myka voltou a andar em direção à sala enquanto Helena ia em direção ao jardim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

E finalmente temos as primeiras interações romanticas! Todos comemoram!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e até a próxima!


	10. Romance is on the air!

"Helena!" - Myka dera um grito, com um leve tom de surpresa. Helena deu um sorriso quando percebeu que a reação esperada de Myka, fora de fato a reação concretizada. Helena ouviu o grito quando estava entrando no hall para então se dirigir a sala.

"Algum problema?" - Helena disse quando chegou à sala, bebendo um gole do copo de gim tônica. Myka estava parada perto de uma mesa, apontando-a e fazendo expressões de quem não estava entendendo nada.

"O que é isso?"

"Isso é um convite implícito para jantar." - Helena disse sorrindo. Na mesa, havia pratos, talheres, copos, assim como uma suntuosa refeição e uma excelente garrafa de vinho.

"Você que fez isso?" - Myka perguntou olhando Helena e em seguida para a mesa.

"Sim, queria te agradecer. E que melhor forma de agradecer senão uma refeição e uma excelente garrafa de vinho?" - Myka riu, ainda olhando para mesa.

"Existem formas melhores de agradecer, mas claro que comida é uma delas. Mas sem vinho para você."- Myka disse sorrindo.

"Sinta-se a vontade para sentar e se servir. E sim, sem vinho para mim, continuarei a beber gim tônica, não se preocupe."

"Só estava esperando uma ordem direta."

Myka andou até a mesa, passando delicadamente a mão na madeira da mesa, reparando que se tratava de uma madeira nobre, bem cuidada. Também observou a comida, de longe parecia uma refeição chique, mas olhando mais de perto, era possível perceber que se tratava de comidas simples. Deu um sorriso percebendo que Helena estava se aproximando da mesa, que estava colocando o copo na mesa.

Era uma mesa para seis pessoas, mas os pratos estavam lado a lado no mesmo lado, e ao redor dos pratos a comida se espalhava, mas de tal forma que toda a comida ficasse ao alcance das mãos, não sendo necessário se levantar da mesa para conseguir pegar algo. Myka se sentou na cadeira à esquerda, que era a mais próxima a ela; em seguida Helena estava também se sentando. O objetivo de Helena não era fazer um jantar romântico, e sim um jantar mais caseiro.

"Espero que a comida esteja do seu agrado"

"Se você passou dois séculos congelada no bronze, e ainda consegue fazer um chá perfeito, tenho certeza que sua comida estará do meu agrado." - Myka colocou a mão direita sobre a mão esquerda de Helena, acariciando-a enquanto dava um sorriso olhando Helena, aproveitando também para dar um beijo delicado na bochecha dela.

Helena foi a primeira a se servir, pegando a salada que era basicamente folhas, queijo brie, amêndoas levemente torradas, acompanhada de molho de damasco. Parecia algo suntuoso, mas ao paladar era um jogo simples de sabores. Myka abriu o vinho enquanto observava os movimentos graciosos de Helena e servia a sua taça. Somente então, Helena serviu Myka, que ao comer a salada fez uma cara de surpresa, pois ela não imaginava que aquela salada tivesse tantos contrastes no mesmo instante. Helena percebeu a reação e deu uma risada.

"Essa salada sempre causa esse efeito nas pessoas."

"Claro, as aparências podem enganar! Isso é realmente muito bom."

"Imaginava que você fosse gostar." - Helena sorriu enquanto finalizava a salada.

Em seguida o prato principal foi servido: salmão assado com molho de mostarda e maracujá, arroz à piamontese com cogumelos e tomates à provençal.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você fez tudo isso sozinha." - Myka comentou enquanto tomava um gole do vinho.

"Eu cozinho por prazer, é o que importa. Não me importa a quantidade ou o que irei cozinhar, apenas importa o prazer que isso me dará." - Myka colocou a taça na mesa, se aproximando de Helena.

"Obrigada." - Myka beijou-a, sendo retribuída por Helena.

"Quem tem que agradecer é eu."

"Você já agradeceu." - Myka disse sorrindo, observando Helena levar uma garfada à boca. Depois de ter terminado de mastigar, olhou para Myka.

"Myka, posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?" - Helena disse olhando nos olhos de Myka que também observava Helena, sentindo o coração acelerar. Myka sentiu alguns músculos ficarem tenso por não saber o tipo de pergunta que era, ou se era algo ruim, não queria que o momento fosse arruinado. Assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo o coração acelerar um pouco.

"Não sei como perguntar, mas..." - Helena respirou profundamente antes de continuar - "Gostaria de ser a minha namorada? Não queríamos que nossa relação fosse algo indeterminado. Queria ser parte de uma relação determinada." - Myka deu uma risada, ao perceber que se tratava de um pergunta previsível, mas que não passara pela cabeça.

"Algo errado?" - Helena não estava entendendo porque Myka estava rindo.

"Nada de errado, eu estava imaginando algo bem mais preocupante, pois você começou a me chamar de outras formas, e parou de me chamar de Myka. Apenas isso."

"Se você achar que estamos indo rápido demais, por favor, fale. Não quero te apressar ou algo do gênero, se quiser ir com calma, iremos..."

Myka colocou a mão sobre a face de Helena, acariciando-a - "Não estamos indo rápido demais, eu te amo e apenas isso me importa. É claro que quero ser sua namorada."

Helena respirou profundamente, se sentindo aliviada, e Myka deu-lhe um sorriso.

"Você estava realmente preocupada com a possibilidade de eu te rejeitar?" - Myka perguntou ainda acariciando a face dela.

"Admito que sim. Não sabia qual seria a sua reação." - Helena disse olhando-a.

"Não se preocupe com as minhas reações, o máximo que pode acontecer é eu pedir um tempo para entender." - Myka tirou a mão do rosto de Helena, voltando a comer.

"Eu também te amo." - Helena disse observando Myka comer e esboçando um sorriso enquanto mastigava.

"Você cozinha muito bem."

"Na minha época, as mulheres deveriam saber cozinhar assim como outros afazeres domésticos."

"Ainda bem que os tempos atuais são outros."

"Você não sabe cozinhar?" - Helena fazia uma expressão de surpresa.

"Só coisas de sobrevivência, que se resume a omeletes e sanduiches."

"Não acredito nisso. Você está falando sério mesmo que você não tem nenhuma idéia de como cozinhar?" - Myka riu fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça.

"Acredite ou não, mas eu sou mulher que fica longe da cozinha, mas que fica perto de uma mesa com comida. Essa é uma pequena semelhança entre eu e Pete."

"Eu ensinarei algumas coisas, me recuso a não ensinar a minha namorada a cozinhar!"

"Boa sorte, porque você não é a primeira pessoa que tenta me ensinar." - Myka deu uma risada, ao se lembrar de seus pais tentando ensinar cozinhar algo mais decente, durante a infância e adolescência, queimando toda e qualquer tentativa.

"Aceito o desafio." - Helena deu um sorriso.

Ambas terminaram de comer, com direito a algumas repetições de porções, porém sem direito a sobremesa que ficaria para outra oportunidade. Myka rapidamente tirou os pratos levando-os para a cozinha, enquanto Helena guardou a comida na geladeira. Myka estava lavando rapidamente os pratos, quando Helena olhou a hora, percebendo que já era razoavelmente tarde.

"Você não gostaria de passar a noite aqui? Já é um pouco tarde, e você bebeu."

"Sim, acho melhor, se você não se incomodar" - Myka olhou para trás, sem girar o corpo, vendo Helena se aproximar, que a abraçou por trás, beijando-a na lateral do pescoço, provocando levemente o corpo de Myka.

"Eu não me incomodaria, você pode passar a noite aqui sempre que quiser. Ainda podemos esticar a noite, e ir para o jardim, observar as estrelas. E com uma taça de vinho para você, se quiser."

"A idéia parece agradável e, por favor, uma taça de vinho para mim. E obrigada por me dar passe livre." - Myka terminou de arrumar os pratos para secar, se virando então para sair da cozinha, acompanhada de Helena.

Ambas se dirigiram ao jardim, onde possuía um quiosque com vista ampla do céu, com um conjunto de poltronas, sofás e uma rede, em torno de uma mesa baixa central. Durante o caminho, Helena havia pegado a taça e a garrafa de vinho, assim como um cobertor, pois como o quiosque era bastante aberto e a temperatura havia caído, portanto poderiam passar frio. Ela depositou a taça e a garrafa na mesa, enquanto Myka se ajeitava no único sofá que caberiam as duas, sentadas de frente para a outra. Helena cobriu Myka com o cobertor enquanto se ajeitava, cobrindo-se também, só então Myka pegou a taça, que já estava razoavelmente cheia.

"Sua vista é espetacular. Você fez uma excelente decisão em comprar essa casa!"

"Obrigada querida. Sempre que estou aqui, sempre fico alguns minutos aqui olhando o céu. Ele sempre me inspira, assim como me faz refletir sobre algumas coisas. E também, foi aqui que escrevi maior parte da Guerra dos Mundos." - Helena disse, olhando o céu, que ainda continuava pontilhado de estrelas.

"Você realmente escreveu parte de Guerra dos Mundos aqui? Mal posso acreditar nisso."

"Acredite ou não, mas essa casa tem quase a minha idade. Se é que ainda podemos continuar contando a minha idade." - Helena sorriu. Myka voltou a observar o céu.

"Você já teve alguma experiência digamos... lésbicas?" - Helena perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia sido estabelecido ali, e Myka ruborizou levemente.

"Sinceramente, eu nunca havia imaginado alguma coisa que tivesse a ver com mulheres."

"Nunca teve desejos?"

"Não que eu lembre. Eu não era o tipo de garota que costumava prestar atenção nas pessoas ou que estivesse interessada em algum relacionamento mais duradouro, estava apenas interessada em sobreviver ao colegial e à faculdade." - Myka disse enquanto se lembrava dos velhos tempos.

"Então eu sou a sua primeira mulher?" - Myka assentiu positivamente em resposta.

"Fico orgulhosa por ser a primeira, então." - Myka sorriu olhando Helena.

"E você? Muitas experiências?" - Helena deu uma risada.

"Mais do que o aceitável na minha época. Sempre preferi mulheres que homens."

"E a sua família?"

"Minha família sempre fingia que não sabia de nada, apesar de alguns romances meus tenham causado alguns escândalos em minha casa." - Helena olhou para o céu, se perguntando onde sua família estaria assim como Christina. Fez um gesto automático de tocar o seu colar que continha a foto dela.

"Desculpe-me, não era a minha intenção fazer-lhe lembrar dela." - Myka disse com um tom arrependido.

"Não se preocupe com isso. As lembranças virão cedo ou mais tarde."

Continuaram conversando um pouco, assim como deram algumas risadas durante a conversa. Conversaram sobre tudo, desde livros até música. Logo estavam começando a ficar cansadas, então resolveram irem dormir, antes que dormissem ali mesmo.

Ambas se dirigiram para dentro de casa, subindo então as escadas. Helena conduziu Myka pelo corredor, até chegarem ao final do corredor.

"Esse é o meu quarto..." - Helena parou em frente à porta.

"Algum problema?"

"Nenhum, apenas que nenhuma mulher além de mim entrou nesse quarto."

"Oh... Se quiser posso dormir no quarto de hospedes. Não vejo problemas."

"Não, você vai dormir comigo. Eu não tenho problemas em dividir uma cama. Apenas faz tempo."

"Caso você tenha esquecido, nós dividimos uma cama na semana passada." - Myka fez uma expressão de quem estava fazendo uma ironia.

"Não nesse sentido Myka."

"Oh. Okay."

Helena abriu a porta, deixando Myka entrar. O quarto era relativamente grande, mas bem decorado. Possuía um banheiro anexado, assim como uma escrivaninha com uma maquina de escrever em um dos cantos. A cama era de casal, mas não possuía tantos detalhes que chamassem atenção. Helena fora até o guarda roupa, observando Myka conhecer o quarto. Tirou uma camiseta e uma calça leve, oferecendo a Myka que prontamente aceitou, indo para o banheiro se trocar. Helena sentou na cadeira próxima à escrivaninha, aguardando Myka.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, foi a vez de Helena se trocar. Myka resolvera se acomodar na cama, esperando por Helena, que rapidamente se trocou. Helena dera um sorriso ao perceber que Myka estava no lado direito da cama, se lembrando da noite em que dividiram a cama. Acomodou-se na cama, dando um beijo em Myka, e depois a abraçou, desejando boa noite.

**xxx Dia seguinte xxx **

Myka acordou sentindo a falta de um corpo ao seu lado, ao mudar de posição. Não sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que Helena não estava ao seu lado. Achou que ela tivesse acordado para resolver alguma coisa, então voltou a dormir.

Pouco depois, Helena estava beijando o rosto de Myka, tentando acordar-la, mas também se arriscava dando beijos na boca, e no pescoço.

"Essa é uma forma provocante de me acordar. Mas deliciosa" - Myka disse antes de beijar Helena.

"Bom dia querida. Fiz café da manhã para você, mas como você é dorminhoca, trouxe aqui." - Helena disse apontando para a bandeja que repousava na escrivaninha.

"Desse jeito, serei uma mulher super mimada."

"Que seja então" - Helena sorriu, depois beijou Myka.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Espero ter deixado vocês com fome com aquela comida toda xD (Brincadeira tá?)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sinto que em breve rola sexo. Yay? xD


	11. Romance is on the air!  Part two

Vou estragar a boa surpresa do capítulo, mas esse é de fato um capítulo rated M... Então se considerem avisados ;)

* * *

><p>Helena havia feito panquecas, mas na bandeja também havia frutas, pães, geléias, e suco de laranja, sendo então um desjejum completo. Helena se levantou, abrindo a cortina, permitindo que raios de luzes entrassem e batessem na cama, esquentando-a. Ao voltar para a cama, pegou a bandeja, acomodando a uma distancia de Myka, que já havia se sentado na cama, se alongando. Helena deu um beijo em Myka, antes de sentar na cama, ao lado dela. Começaram a comer entre beijos, caricias e conversas.<p>

"Quando você voltará ao depósito?" - Helena perguntara.

"Hmm...Daqui a dois dias. Algum plano ou apenas curiosidade?" - Myka disse enquanto tomava um gole de suco.

"Digamos em pensei em alguma coisa para essa noite. Ainda estou me recuperando, portanto minha volta ainda demorará, e queria aproveitar o tempo restante da sua 'folga'"

Myka fez a conhecida expressão de quem estava curiosa para saber, fazendo Helena dar um sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, lhe contarei mais tarde."

O dia estava ensolarado, algo raro de se ver naquelas áreas, então Helena perguntou se Myka estaria disposta a dar uma volta pelo terreno, para conhecer o restante das instalações, idéia que foi prontamente aceita.

**xxx 3 horas mais tarde xxx **

Myka resolvera tomar um banho, para relaxar depois do exaustivo passeio, que durou cerca de duas horas e meia. Helena diariamente tinha que fazer alguns exercícios de alongamento, para habituar o corpo com as cicatrizes, então aproveitou a ausência de Myka por perto para fazer-los.

Depois de ter terminado os exercícios, Helena começara a ficar preocupada com Myka, pois fazia quase uma hora que ela havia entrado no banheiro, e não estava ouvindo nenhum barulho de água. Resolveu então averiguar.

Chegando ao quarto, percebeu a porta levemente aberta do banheiro, aproximando-se lentamente e silenciosa. Entre o vão, percebera Myka submersa na banheira, com o rosto sereno. Abriu silenciosamente a porta, se aproximando da banheira, tentando não fazer barulhos, observando a face de Myka. Ao chegar perto suficiente da banheira, ajoelhou-se quase ficando ao mesmo nível que Myka.

"Você está bem?" - Helena perguntara com um tom suave e baixo, não querendo assustar-la.

"Sim, estou. Só queria relaxar um pouco." - Myka abriu lentamente os olhos, deixando-os acostumarem com a claridade.

"Fiquei preocupada. Você está nessa banheira já faz quase uma hora."

"Desculpe-me"

"Não precisa se desculpar. Não é necessário." - Helena disse, fazendo leves carinhos no cabelo de Myka.

"Estou indo fazer o almoço. E gostaria que você tentasse cozinhar. Ou ao menos, me ajudasse." - Myka fez uma expressão de quem não estava gostando disso.

"Eu vou explodir sua cozinha ou vou queimar toda a comida." - Helena riu.

"Se você continuar pensando nisso, você realmente explodir a cozinha. Mas tente só essa vez, por favor." - Myka suspirou.

"Está bem, mas só dessa vez."

"Excelente! Espero-te na cozinha." - Helena se levantou indo em direção à cozinha, sendo observada por Myka.

Myka desceu cerca de 10 minutos depois, onde Helena já separava os ingredientes. Não queria cozinhar nada complicado, então resolveu fazer o famoso macarrão com queijo, acrescido de cogumelos, alho porró e pedaços de salsicha.

"Você tem certeza absoluta que quer fazer isso?"

"O pior que pode acontecer é queimar, então sim, tenho certeza absoluta."

A cozinha era espaçosa, podendo ficar três pessoas circulando nela sem grandes problemas. Possuía uma conexão com a sala de jantar, sendo delimitada por um balcão com pias. No lado oposto ao balcão, estava o fogão de seis bocas, entre dois balcões, e em um canto ficava a cozinha. Num dos balcões do lado do fogão, existiam armários acima do balcão.

Myka começou a picar os ingredientes, enquanto Helena cozinhava o macarrão. Em alguns momentos, Helena mostrava alternativas para cortar determinado ingrediente, facilitando o trabalho de Myka. A maior preocupação de Myka não era propriamente os ingredientes, e sim com o fogão. Nunca tivera problemas em picar, cortar, separar e etc., ingredientes, mas o seu maior problema era quando tinha que cozinhar ou fritar.

Myka estava esperando o fogão ser liberado, antes de começar a cozinhar os ingredientes, e enquanto isso observava Helena que rapidamente liberou o fogão, colocando o macarrão para esfriar.

"Não se preocupe, você não vai explodir a cozinha ou queimar alguma coisa."

"Se você está tão confiante assim, ou é porque você confia em mim ou você é louca." - Myka deu uma abafada risada, fazendo Helena rir também, que colocava as mãos na cintura de Myka, puxando-a para um beijo.

"Então sou uma louca apaixonada." - Myka sorriu se afastando de Helena, pegando os ingredientes e colocando-os em panelas, levando-os em seguida para o fogão.

Começou a cozinhar, sob a observação de Helena, que às vezes ajudava-a dando conselhos e dicas, inclusive sobre como mexer alguns determinados tipos de alimentos. Nesses momentos, Helena abraçava-a por trás, e colocava sua mão sobre a mão de Myka enquanto falava, mostrando como proceder. Em todos os momentos, Myka sentia seu corpo respondendo de formas diferentes, pegando-a de surpresa e esperando que Helena não percebesse.

"Pronto, você conseguiu fazer isso sem queimar ou explodir a minha cozinha." - Helena disse abraçada e desligando o fogo. Myka se virou, sem interromper o abraço.

"Obrigada."

"Não precisa me agradecer. Apenas basta encontrar uma conexão, e tudo se resolverá." - Helena se separou de Myka, pegando os ingredientes e uma panela para terminar a receita. Myka ficou perto do balcão, observando novamente os movimentos de Helena, como se quisesse guardar uma detalhada lembrança desse momento para sempre. Depois de alguns momentos, começou a se aproximar de Helena, que estava finalizando o cozimento do molho, e a abraçou por trás.

"Quando você me abraçava, você me provocava um pouco." - Myka disse no ouvido de Helena, que deu uma risada abafada.

"Sinto muito querida, mas não era a minha intenção."

"Podemos resolver isso mais tarde." - Helena desligara o fogo, se virando em seguida, ainda permanecendo o abraço. Helena percebera um brilho diferente nos olhos de Myka.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia, querida. Passei dois séculos no bronze. Não sei se o meu corpo ainda reage da mesma forma. Eu não quero te desapontar." - Helena desviou o olhar.

Myka começou a beijar a área macia atrás da orelha, fazendo um trajeto pela lateral do pescoço, percebendo as reações de Helena, que sentia seu coração acelerar novamente, como nos velhos tempos.

"Acho que já sabemos a resposta" - Myka disse novamente no ouvido de Helena, mas dessa vez com a voz levemente rouca. Helena ainda mantendo o abraço, se certificou se todas as chamas estavam desligadas, para então começar a andar em direção ao quarto, levando Myka junto.

Entre beijos, tropeços e risadas, ambas começaram a tirar as peças de roupas da outra, largando-as pelo caminho. Myka fora a primeira a chegar à cama, se deitando nua na cama, ao contrário de Helena que ainda estava seminua.

"Você tem certeza de quer fazer isso? Se não quiser, eu entenderei." - Myka apenas assentiu em resposta. Helena parou na beirada da cama, admirando a nudez de Myka.

"Você é uma mulher muito bonita." - Helena disse, se ajoelhando na cama, beijando-a enquanto colocava as mãos de Myka na beirada da cama.

"Única condição: mãos onde eu possa ver. Sei que parece uma condição injusta, mas acredite em mim, vale à pena." - Helena disse com a voz já levemente alterada, no ouvido de Myka, provocando-a.

Começou a dar beijos na lateral do pescoço, fazendo um trajeto pelo pescoço até o seio esquerdo de Myka cuja respiração já estava levemente alterada, assim como o coração já estava alterado.

Helena parou de dar beijos, começando a acariciar levemente o seio, passeando os dedos de tal forma a fazer contornos pelo seio, assim como pelo corpo, fazendo com que os mamilos ficassem enrijecidos. Helena analisava cuidadosamente a textura e a maciez de cada área corporal de Myka, assim como prestava atenção na respiração alterada dela.

Voltou a dar suaves beijos, mas ainda passeando delicadamente os dedos pelo corpo, provocando mais ainda Myka. Depois de brincar um pouco com os mamilos, resolveu fazer o trajeto até o abdômen, parando para observar Myka, que quase estava protestando, mas então sentiu a mão de Helena nas coxas, aproximando-se delicadamente, mas perigosamente do sexo já molhado.

Helena estava se sentindo faminta depois de tanto tempo, querendo realmente se fartar em Myka, mas não queria estragar aquele momento, tentaria aproveitar ao máximo o possível. A lentidão dos movimentos de Helena estava levando Myka à loucura, que já não conseguia mais controlar a respiração.

Mas Helena era uma mulher que gostava de provocar as mulheres, então ficou apenas beijando o corpo de Myka, querendo conhecer cada pedaço, fazendo-a gemer e pedir por mais a cada beijo. Depois de alguns minutos nessa brincadeira, Helena parou novamente, observando Myka, começando a passear novamente suas mãos pelas coxas dela.

Helena colocou uma mão no sexo molhado de Myka, penetrando-a com dois dedos, fazendo Myka arquear as costas e gemer, como se aprovasse. Helena sorriu com o som de Myka. Rapidamente encontraram um ritmo, gemidos e pequenos gritos de prazer ecoavam cada vez mais acalorados pelo quarto. Mas Helena tirou os dedos dentro dela fazendo com que Myka resmungasse e choramingasse um pouco.

"Eu estava quase lá!"

"Não se preocupe, minha querida, você vai chegar lá." - Helena disse lambendo os dedos, sentindo o gosto dela, para em seguida beijar-la.

"Tive uma idéia, já volto, não se preocupe, não vou sumir do mapa." - Helena disse após fazer uma expressão de pensativa, fazendo com que Myka fizesse uma expressão de assustada.

Helena desceu rapidamente para a cozinha, pegando um copo cheio de gelo, voltando rapidamente para o quarto, ainda encontrando Myka na cama, ainda com a respiração acelerada. Colocou o copo no criado mudo ao lado da cama, pegando um cubo de gelo e começou a brincar com ele na pele de Myka, causando arrepios nela.

"Isso está terrivelmente gelado, Helena!" - Myka gemeu.

Helena ignorou o comentário e começou a lamber os rastros de água que o gelo ia deixando pelo corpo de Myka, alternando também leves mordidas em áreas bastantes sensíveis de Myka, que apesar do frio do gelo, estava gostando da sensação alternada de frio e quente na pele, como demonstrava pelos gemidos.

Mas logo Helena parou de brincar com o gelo, e colocou-o na boca, chupando, enquanto dava leves beijos pela coxa de Myka, mas logo Myka sentiu a língua de Helena no clitóris, fazendo-a arquear as costas. Novamente, encontraram um ritmo como se os dois corpos estivessem se fundindo, dessa vez Helena continuou até Myka atingir o ápice do êxtase. Helena olhou para o rosto de Myka, percebendo uma lagrima descendo pelo rosto dela, se levantando imediatamente por cima dela.

"Você está bem?" - Helena perguntara com uma voz preocupada. Myka estava com os olhos fechados, e respirou profundamente antes de responder.

"Sim, eu apenas..." - Engoliu em seco - "Nunca havia tido um orgasmo..." - Terminou de dizer com a voz levemente embargada, fazendo com que Helena fizesse uma expressão de surpresa.

"Fico honrada por ter sido a responsável pela sua primeira vez." - Helena deu uma leve risada. Myka riu abrindo os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração. Helena se deitou por cima de Myka, apoiando a cabeça na altura do estomago dela, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos assim como sua respiração bastante acelerada. Myka começou a fazer carinhos no cabelo de Helena, enquanto tentava se recuperar.

Ficaram nessa posição por alguns minutos, que foi tempo suficiente para Myka se recuperar, e para Helena mudar de posição, se deitando ao lado de Myka, observando-a e ainda fazendo movimentos com os dedos na área central do abdômen, sem a intenção de provocar.

"Vou terminar o almoço, não se preocupe, comeremos aqui mesmo." - Helena disse se levantando, pegando a calça que largara na porta do quarto, vestindo-a e dando uma ultima olhada para Myka que assentiu levantando-se e indo pegar alguma roupa no armário de Helena, já que toda sua roupa ficara no trajeto entre a cozinha e a escada.

Helena desceu para a cozinha, onde preparou porções individuais sem se preocupar com possíveis restos, apenas queria alimentar sua amada depois do sexo. Preparou suco assim como uma salada leve enquanto o macarrão gratinava no forno.

Montou os itens em uma bandeja, levando para o quarto, onde encontrou Myka deitada na cama, com uma expressão refletiva, que ao perceber a presença de Helena, rapidamente cedeu espaço para a bandeja.

"Tome cuidado, o prato está quente." - Helena advertiu ao colocar a bandeja na cama. Myka mordeu o lábio inferior, assentindo.

"Você realmente está bem? Você está começando a me assustar." - Myka deu uma risada ao ouvir o comentário de Helena, que a olhava com uma expressão preocupada.

"Estou bem, só... tentando me recuperar psicologicamente ainda." - Helena deu um sorriso, fazendo uma caricia no rosto de Myka.

"Bon appétit!"

Começaram a comer, com bastante calma, tentando aproveitar o máximo da comida assim como da presença da outra por perto. Também foi um momento aberto para pequenas brincadeiras com a comida, risadas, beijos, e caricias.

Esse seria um dia inesquecível para Myka. Mas também seria para Helena...

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Que capítulo dificil de escrever, eu hein! Espero que tenham gostado, e alegrado o seu dia =)

Até o proximo capítulo!


	12. Rainy Day and Words

Era um terrível dia chuvoso, mas não seria a chuva forte que iria impedir o retorno de Myka, pelo contrario, dias de chuvas sempre eram dias preocupantes no depósito, pois eram dias com excelentes condições para algum artefato chamar a atenção.

Myka havia voltado no chalé na noite do dia anterior depois de ter passado dois dias com Helena, ainda se sentindo... diferente, afinal, foram momentos bem...íntimos e divertidos. Apenas Leena se encontrava no chalé, já que os outros estavam ocupados tentando salvar o dia de alguma cidadezinha do interior, querendo acabar com as missões o mais rápido possível para poderem aproveitar o final de semana.

Helena havia melhorado bastante, mas ainda tinha alguns movimentos limitados, o que significava que ainda demoraria a voltar, embora pretendesse voltar em poucos dias. Não sabia como iria ficar esses dias sem a presença dela. Nunca havia se sentido dessa forma, algo que lhe assustava, mas como havia decidido, iria lutar para manter isso vivo, pois era uma sensação boa, e por isso não parecia algo difícil de ser feito. O maior problema era a distancia, da qual ainda não havia se habituado. Sentiu a falta do calor humano de Myka na cama ao acordar, assim como Myka sentiu a centena de quilômetros distante.

Myka acordara relativamente tarde para os seus padrões, mas isso não lhe preocupava, sua atenção estava totalmente focada no barulho da chuva violenta caindo contra o vidro da janela. Nunca gostara de tempestades ou qualquer tipo de chuva mais violenta, já que o barulho sempre lhe trazia a mente algumas lembranças não muito agradáveis. Olhando com o olhar triste a chuva, deixava as lembranças irem e virem como ondas de um mar violento.

Trocou-se rapidamente quando as lembranças começaram a perder a força. Saiu do quarto sentindo cheiro de comida na cozinha, o que era relativamente estranho, já que o cheiro normalmente costumava vir da varanda, onde era servido o desjejum. Desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, encontrando Leena assando cookies e muffins.

"Bom dia!" – Myka disse levemente empolgada, sinal de que os dias com Helena ainda estava fresco.

"Bom dia" – Leena fez uma pausa ao observar Myka. – "Você está bastante feliz. Sua aura está bastante energética." – Myka sorriu enquanto se aproximava do forno, observando os cookies e muffins, levemente ajoelhada.

"Ah...Sim, estou feliz.. Isso parecem estarem deliciosos. Falta muito?" – Myka perguntou virando seu rosto em direção à Leena, demonstrando interessante em comer-los como desjejum.

"Myka." – Leena se recostou no balcão mais próximo à ela, cruzando os braço. Myka continuou a olhar aguardando o resto da fala.

"Você está se relacionando com alguém, não?" – Leena perguntou após alguns momentos. Myka desviou o olhar mordendo o lábio inferior, se levantando. Leena continuou observando Myka, que suspirou profundamente antes de falar.

"Erm... Sim, estou em um relacionamento." – Myka disse com um leve tom de preocupação e vergonha.

"Embora eu tenha minhas suspeitas de quem seja, eu realmente fico feliz por você! Isso é um progresso em você, o que é algo bom!" – Leena sorriu, dando um abraço em Myka.

"Obrigada, mas o que te fez pensar isso?"

"Sua aura está energética demais, além de você estar mais espontânea, demonstrando uma leve alegria, o que não é habitual em você. Sem falar na cor da sua aura." – Leena fez uma pausa ao ouvir o timer apitar. "E os cookies estão prontos!" – Leena disse colocando luvas de silicone, e abrindo o forno.

"Acho que cheguei à conclusão de que minha aura é fofoqueira." – Ambas riram.

Myka pegou um prato, se servindo dos cookies recém retirados do forno. Os muffins iria comer mais tarde, apenas queria quebrar a fome antes de ir ao depósito. Começou a comer quando ouviu alguém entrar no chalé, o que a fez virar em direção da porta da cozinha. Quem havia chegado era um ensopado Pete.

"Pete? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" – Myka disse surpresa.

"Vim te pegar para uma rápida missão. Um artefato se manifestou em uma cidade próxima. E sabe como é... Zeus parece furioso" – Pete disse apontando para cima. Myka prestou atenção, assentindo com a cabeça enquanto terminava de comer o cookie.

"Vou pegar minhas coisas. Alias, é bom te ver de novo!" – Myka disse enquanto apontava com uma mão para as escadas, enquanto Pete assentia, observando-a subir as escadas rapidamente.

"Impressão minha ou ela está empolgada?" –Leena sorriu e assentiu.

"E algum motivo especial para isso?" – Leena deu de ombros, fingindo não saber, mas se Myka pretendia contar, não seria ela quem iria contar. Pete fez uma expressão desapontada, pois percebera que Myka não iria contar o motivo da empolgação tão cedo. Logo ela já estava de volta, e foram para a missão, mas não sem antes Pete pegar alguns cookies, fazendo Myka sorrir em ver Pete tentando roubar os cookies sem Leena perceber.

**xxx 1h30 depois xxx**

"Isso é o que você chama de cidade próxima?" – Myka perguntara após se cansar de ver a mesma chuva e nada de chegar à cidade.

"Talvez eu tenha errado minhas contas, mas não se preocupe, nós chegaremos lá. A chuva também complicou o trajeto." – Myka ligou o rádio esperando encontrar alguma estação de rádio decente que tocasse músicas.

"Myka, fico feliz por você estar feliz." – Esse comentário chamara a atenção dela.

"Sei que você está feliz com algo, eu sou seu amigo, eu sei quando você estará triste ou feliz e gosto de ver você sorrindo, como eu já disse uma vez. Sei que você tem algum motivo para estar feliz, e eu realmente não me importo com o motivo e nem se você irá me contar hoje, mas eu apenas me importo com você indo atrás da sua felicidade, porque você realmente merece isso, depois de tudo."

"Hm, obrigada por se importar, Pete." – Myka disse apoiando o rosto no vidro, sentindo a chuva bater violentamente no vidro gelado. Pete deu uma rápida olhada em Myka.

"Só quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei aqui como um amigo, então... qualquer coisa, estarei aqui, certo?"

"Certo." – Myka olhou para Pete com um leve sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

"Ah, boa noticia. Chegamos!"

"Quando menos esperamos, acontece algo."

**xxx 3 horas depois xxx**

"Quem iria imaginar que uma versão assassina da fonte da juventude existia?"

"Pete, nós trabalhamos no lugar mais impossível que existe."

"Uh...Certo."

Eles estavam em um restaurante, almoçando depois de terem vasculhado todas as barbearias e salões de beleza atrás de uma tesoura que dava a aparência desejada às pessoas que tivessem o cabelo cortado com o artefato, porém um preço alto era pago: vida de qualquer pessoa no planeta. Myka estava brincando com a pulseira com uma expressão pensativa, enquanto Pete comia amendoins.

"Pete, estive pensando naquilo que você me disse no carro, quando estávamos vindo para cá." – Isso tirou a atenção de Pete dos amendoins fazendo-o olhar para Myka.

"Como você é um amigo parceiro especial, você merece saber."

"Você está começando a me assustar." – Myka deu uma risada.

"Não se preocupe, apenas quero contar uma coisa."

"Oh."

"Sei que você provavelmente não vai gostar disso, mas eu e Helena estamos em um relacionamento."

"Espera, é um relacionamento romântico?" – Pete interrompeu Myka.

"Sim, sei que isso parece um pouco difícil, principalmente depois de tudo que ela fez, mas ela está disposta a mudar tudo. E eu ficaria um pouco mais feliz se você pudesse não matar-la, só por causa das ações passadas dela." – Myka disse apreensiva. Pete fizera uma expressão levemente chocada, algo que Myka já previra, mas ele não imaginava que Helena fosse o motivo.

"Mykes, apesar de que ainda não consigo confiar nela, não depois de ter tentado destruir o mundo, eu apenas espero você realmente tenha certeza sobre esse relacionamento, porque eu iria realmente matar-la se ela te magoar, ou fizer algo de errado com você. Mas como sou um amigo que se importa com você, tentarei fazer o possível para aceitar ela da melhor forma assim como não matar ela." – Pete fez uma pausa, observando a expressão de Myka ficar mais aliviada.

"Fora isso, parabéns Mykes! Fico realmente feliz por outro lado, sabe por você estar tentando ter um relacionamento romântico, depois do que houve com Sam, ou pelo menos...Ah, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu realmente fico feliz por isso!" – Pete durante a fala fez diversas expressões de alegria, terminando com um sorriso.

"Sinto muito por não ter te contado antes, eu tinha medo do meu emocional. Talvez não estivesse querendo admitir meus sentimentos por uma mulher."

"Por isso, naquele dia que te encontrei no lado de fora do depósito, você não quis comentar o que havia acontecido.

"Sim...exatamente por isso. Aquele momento em que me dei conta, e eu apenas precisava um pouco de tempo para entender, mas obrigada por ter estado lá sem saber o que estava acontecendo."

"Se o meu sexto sentido estiver certo, você havia beijado ela, não? Você realmente parecia estar em um choque de sentimentos e emoções, sem falar no olhar que você deu à H.G. quando ela saiu do depósito, indo embora."

"Seu sexto sentido é um pouco..."

"Adivinhador que acerta tudo." – Pete interrompeu fazendo Myka sorrir, que olhou a chuva novamente.

"Hey, Mykes? Eu realmente não tenho o menor problema se você estiver com uma mulher ou um homem. O mais importante é que você esteja atrás da sua felicidade, apenas isso."

Nesse momento, a comida que haviam pedido chegara interrompendo brevemente a conversava enquanto arrumavam a mesa para arranjar espaço, e dividiam a comida, retomando a conversa logo em seguida.

"Amor não está interessado no que a sociedade pensa. Apenas seja você que tudo dará certo no final. Sempre tem uma pessoa destinada para você, mas ninguém garante que vai vir da forma como queremos." – Myka ouviu atentamente enquanto comia. Pete fez uma pausa, bebendo um gole de refrigerante antes de continuar.

"Imagino que nesse tempo todo de ausência, você tenha estado com ela."

"Sim, como ela vai demorar a voltar, pensamos em aproveitar os dias juntas."

"Sinto muito tocar nesse assunto, mas quando vocês pretendem contar para Artie? Você sabe que isso não vai agradar ele..." – Myka suspirou pesadamente.

"Sim, nós sabemos disso, mas ainda não decidimos quando contar. Na realidade, nem era para você estar sabendo, mas como eu falei você merecia saber disso depois de tudo. Tenho certeza que ela irá entender isso."

"Obrigado por me contar, e por confiar em mim."

Terminaram de comer, conversando sobre as coisas rotineiras, assim como sobre o que Pete fizera nos dias de ausência de Myka. A chuva havia parado de cair violentamente, então decidiram comer uma sobremesa na confeitaria que havia perto do restaurante. Pete escolhera um bolo e Myka um crumble de maçã.

"Você tem certeza de que não quer um pedaço?"

"Pete, você é o fanático por cookies e bolo, então, obrigada, mas tenho certeza."

"Sem problemas, sobra mais para mim!" – Pete disse com o sorriso brincalhão. O Farnsworth começou a apitar, fazendo Pete parar o garfo no ar e suspirar.

"Sinto muito, mas um artefato se manifestou em uma cidade próxima daí." – Artie disse assim que Pete atendeu.

"O quão próxima é a cidade?" – Myka perguntou com uma expressão familiar para Artie.

"Algo em torno de 40 minutos, mas com a chuva esses 40 minutos viraram duas horas." – Myka e Pete se entreolharam.

"Nenhuma possibilidade remota de fingir que esse artefato não se manifestou e virmos pegar em outro dia?" – Pete disse com uma expressão cansada.

"Sem possibilidades, é um artefato relativamente perigoso."

"O que seria então?"

"A primeira edição de Metamorfose, de Frank Kafta."

"Suponho que isso metamorfoseia pessoas no que elas quiserem."

"Quase isso, mas é um método de tortura, que já foram utilizados em muitos países."

"Entendido" – Pete desligou voltando a comer, não querendo deixar nenhuma migalha, antes de ir novamente ao volante.

**xxx Enquanto isso... xxx**

Helena ouviu alguém tocar a campainha, achando estranho já que Myka não viria até ali já que era dia de trabalho. Fora atender a porta, quando ouviu novamente a campainha, pensando nas possibilidades, chegando à conclusão de que não sabia quem poderia ser.

"Claudia?" – Helena disse assim que abrira a porta, vendo Claud.

"Hey H.G. Estava na região, e resolvi passar por aqui." – Helena fez uma expressão de suspeita, enquanto Claud entrava, com um embrulho na bolsa fazendo com que Helena mantivesse a expressão.

"Ah, o embrulho. Certo... Como agora você está no século 21, pensei em te dar um presentinho, só para você não se sentir tão... desatualizada." – Claud disse tirando o embrulho e entregando-o para Helena, enquanto dava uma olhada no Hall.

Helena pegou o embrulho, não reconhecendo o formato, também o achando levemente pesado. Começou a abrir delicadamente o embrulho, percebendo que era um ipod similar ao de Myka.

"Você espera que eu consiga usar isso sem queimar?" – Helena disse dando uma risada.

"Se você queimar, seria um pequeno desafio trazer-lo de volta à vida. Mas isso é mais simples de usar que um computador. Coloquei músicas ai de diversas décadas, principalmente dos anos 30,40 e 50, que imagino que seja o que você gosta, mas claro que coloquei músicas mais recentes."

"Obrigada. Mas acredito que vou precisar de uma pequena explicação"

"Sem problemas, tenho tempo e é para isso que estou aqui." – Claud sorriu.

**xxx 4 horas depois xxx**

Pete e Myka haviam voltado ao depósito com os dois artefatos e ensopados da chuva que voltara ainda violenta. Ficaram no corredor que separava o exterior e o interior, não querendo encharcar o escritório.

"Pete, vá para casa, você precisa urgentemente de uma boa noite de sono. Sua cara está péssima, e não se preocupe com os relatórios, eu mesma farei." – Myka disse preocupada.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim Pete, eu não faço isso há algum tempo, e você tem direito a uma folga, você fez várias missões sem parar para descansar. Então, por favor, descanse e aproveite o seu final de semana."

"Obrigado Myka" – Pete deu um beijo na testa dela, saindo do depósito, indo em direção ao carro. Myka observou a silhueta dele até sumir na chuva, antes de entrar novamente com os artefatos.

Myka achara que estava sozinha no depósito, pois já era noite quando chegaram e normalmente não havia ninguém, somente havia quando se tratava de alguma missão de alto porte e como pretendia ainda ficar um bom tempo, tomara a liberdade de ouvir musicas em um volume não muito recomendado. Colocou os fones de ouvido, e pegou as luvas roxas e os artefatos indo arquivar-los em seus respectivos corredores.

Myka acabara de guardar o ultimo artefato em sua caixa neutralizante, e começara a cantar baixinho acompanhando a música, que tanto adorava. Ao se virar para voltar ao escritório, se assustara ao ver Helena em sua frente, quase gritando.

"Helena! O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Myka perguntou depois do susto.

"Vim deixar um agradecimento para Claudia." – Myka fez a familiar expressão de estranhamento.

"Ela me deu um ipod e conseguiu me ensinar como usar. E achei que seria boa idéia agradecer." – Helena sorrira.

"Então H.G. Wells está entrando no século 21?" – Myka se aproximou.

"Você me chamando de H.G. Wells parece algo surrealista." – Helena deu um leve beijo em Myka. – "E dá para ouvir a sua música daqui." – Helena disse tirando os fones de ouvido de Myka, que estava desligando o ipod.

"Claud só voltará depois do final de semana, mas é só deixar na mesa dela, que ela verá quando voltar." – Myka disse abraçando Helena, iniciando a caminhada de volta ao escritório.

"Eu esperava ver só ela, e não você aqui." – Helena disse, acrescentando em seguida – "Mas claro que ver você também é bom. E você canta muito bem." – Myka sentiu seu rosto ruborizar, não estava acostumada com pessoas ouvindo-a cantar. Helena já esperava essa reação, dando uma risada. Chegaram ao escritório, onde Myka guardou suas coisas sob a observação de Helena.

"Você não quer passar a noite no chalé?"

"Apesar de eu adorar a idéia, não acredito que seja uma boa idéia."

"Pete e Leena já sabem de nós, e estarão apenas eles lá." – Helena fez uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo.

"Leena descobriu por causa da minha aura, e eu contei para Pete, acredito que ele merecia saber depois de tudo, apesar de ainda não confiar em você." – Myka disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Myka, eu não me importo se você contar para o mundo, apenas fico preocupada com o Arthur. Ele certamente será um desafio quando contarmos. Fora isso, eu não vejo problema dos seus amigos saberem, afinal eles estão apenas querendo que você seja feliz."

"Ainda quer passar a noite comigo?" – Myka fez uma ultima tentativa, mesmo sabendo que Helena iria aceitar.

"Acredito que você já sabe a resposta." – Helena sorriu.

Foram juntas para o Chalé, onde todo mundo já estava dormindo, então tiveram a preocupação de não fazer barulho para acordar ninguém. Aproveitaram para passar na cozinha para roubar alguns dos cookies e muffins de manhã, pois ambas estavam famintas. Myka emprestou um conjunto de roupa para Helena, dando uma risada ao lembrar que os papeis estavam invertidos. Antes tinha sido ela a usar roupas emprestadas, agora era Helena quem usava. Já era quase inicio da madrugada quando foram dormir juntas, depois de terem conversado sobre o dia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo =)

Apenas gostaria de lembrar-los que independemente do destino de H.G. Wells, essa é uma fic que não se baseia em nenhum episódio, apenas na história no geral e nos personagens, ou seja, básico do básico do seriado, sem falar que o fim dado a H.G. Wells seria impossivel de encaixar na minha fic, visto que pretendo fazer coisas que impediriam de H.G. Wells ter o mesmo fim, ou seja, todos comemoram! Ou não... Porque afinal, nunca se sabe o que posso fazer com ela. (6)

Até o próximo capítulo!


	13. Everybody will know

A chuva só parara perto do amanhecer, o que acordara Helena, percebendo a ausência do barulho forte das gotas batendo no vidro da janela, também percebendo um peso extra. Demorou a entender que era Myka, que havia se enroscado em Helena, inclusive colocando uma perna entre as pernas de Helena, que sorriu ao perceber a cena.

Deu um beijo na testa, inspirando profundamente o perfume do cabelo dela, antes de desvencilhar dela, se levantando da cama. Deu uma olhada no relógio do ipod, constatando que em breve Myka iria acordar para mais um dia de trabalho. Sabia que não iria conseguir voltar a dormir, então pegara um moletom emprestado de Myka e se dirigira a cozinha para apreciar uma caneca de chá. Aprendera cedo que uma xícara de chá pode ser mais reconfortante que qualquer coisa, sendo um momento único para cada xícara. Ao chegar à cozinha, encontrou Pete comendo uma tigela de cereais.

"Não esperava você por aqui, H.G." - Pete disse assustando-a.

"Oi Pete."- Helena disse enquanto pegava a chaleira, colocando água nela. - "Vim aqui depois de ter passado no depósito para agradecer Claud, mas ela não estava lá, e sim Myka." - Pete apenas continuou em silencio, comendo o cereal.

Pete terminou sua tigela, ainda permanecendo no lugar, observando Helena separar um sache de chá preto, e uma caneca, assim como colocar a chaleira no fogo.

"Acho que precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas como sobre..." - Pete começou dizendo, mas logo foi interrompido por Helena.

"Pete, eu nunca pedi ou quis o seu perdão. Os meus arrependimentos já estão gravados em minha alma forte o suficiente para não haver perdão, assim como me fazer sentir culpada pelo resto de minha vida. O mínimo que espero de você é que você tente ao menos, me entender, não espero o seu respeito, sua amizade, sua confiança, ou qualquer outra coisa. Hoje sei que os meus erros magoaram muito..." - Helena fez uma pausa, cruzando os braços e se recostando no balcão ao lado do fogão.

"Sei que você ainda me vê como uma vilã e ameaça, também imagino que você tenha raiva ou alguma emoção negativa a meu respeito, mas apenas tenha em mente que eu não irei a magoar ou trair novamente a confiança dela. Sei que eu nunca deveria ter ousado trair a confiança dela uma vez, e sempre irei carregar em minha mente a culpa. O melhor que posso fazer é tentar dar um motivo para que todos vocês se lembrem de minhas boas ações do que das minhas más ações." - Helena parou de falar no exato momento em que a chaleira começou a apitar. Pete continuou prestando atenção em Helena, enquanto ela colocava a água quente na caneca, preparando a infusão do chá.

"Sim, ainda vejo você como um motivo para ter raiva. Mas, você acabou de dar um pequeno motivo para eu tentar não te ver como uma ameaça ou ter raiva: a sua promessa de não magoar Myka, pois você agora tem um valor imenso para ela, já que é parte da felicidade dela, e já faz muito tempo que não a vejo dessa forma, então o mínimo que posso fazer, além de tentar te entender, é agradecer, e avisar: não volte atrás." - Helena tomou um gole, apreciando o gosto de um chá bem preparado antes de responder.

"Não tenho nenhum plano de voltar atrás. Pelo contrário, pretendo continuar sempre em frente."

Ninguém havia escutado Myka chegar até essa falar.

"Continuar em frente com o que?" - Myka disse assustando todos, e quebrando o clima levemente tenso.

"Nada." - Pete disse automaticamente, terminando de comer a tigela de cereal.

"Estávamos apenas discutindo alguns assuntos a respeito do deposito" - Helena rapidamente disse, dando um olhar cúmplice a Pete, tomando um longo gole do chá. Myka fez uma expressão de quem achara a reação deles levemente suspeita e estranha, como se não entendesse o que havia acontecido. Aproximou-se de Helena, abraçando-a, olhando para Pete, que fez um gesto mostrando que não se importava com beijos ou qualquer manifestação carinhosa.

Myka deu um leve beijo em Helena, sentindo o gosto do chá. Helena colocou a caneca no balcão, abraçando-a colocando as mãos na cintura de Myka, observando Pete colocar a tigela na maquina de lavar louça.

"Vou deixar o casal apaixonado e vou para o meu quarto." - Pete disse, saindo da cozinha, fazendo ambas sorrirem.

"Acordou cedo..." - Myka disse depois de terem ficado alguns momentos nessa posição.

"Sim, a falta do barulho da chuva me acordou. Espero não ter te acordado ao sair da cama." - Helena disse olhando para a janela, percebendo que uma leve chuva estava batendo na janela.

"Acordei com a sua ausência na cama. Achei que você tivesse ido embora..." - Myka disse mordendo o lábio inferior, e também com a voz um pouco alterada, evidenciando o medo dela de ser abandonada.

"Sinto muito por ter dado essa impressão, eu não queria que você acordasse." - Helena tocara suavemente a face de Myka, como que consolando.

"Ainda está um pouco cedo..." - Helena concordou, olhando a hora no relógio.

"E a chuva está voltando mansamente, então imagino que você poderá dormir mais um pouco." - Ambas se separaram; Helena terminara de beber o restante do chá em um longo gole, enquanto Myka esperava-a recostada na porta da cozinha.

A chuva não voltara violentamente, mas era o tipo de chuva que parece nunca acabar, e quanto mais chovia, mais alagava as ruas. Helena se acomodou na cama, enquanto Myka fechava as cortinas, para que nenhuma forte claridade ousasse penetrar, e depois então ela se acomodara novamente se enroscando em Helena, fazendo-a sorrir e a envolver com um braço. Com a mão livre, Helena ficara fazendo caricias no cabelo de Myka, que adormeceu em pouco tempo, enquanto ficara acordada até adormecer com o torpor do sono que viera conforme sentia a calma respiração assim como o toque da pele macia de Myka.

**xxx 3 horas depois xxx **

Myka dessa vez acordara com o despertador, mas ainda sentindo o calor humano de Helena, o que a fez sorrir. Estavam com o corpo quase colado na outra, com o rosto de frente para outra, a uma distancia razoável.

Helena ainda não havia acordado, ou pelo menos, não havia manifestado isso, então Myka começou a contornar suavemente os traços do rosto sereno de Helena que sorriu ao sentir o toque acordando-a, mas não Myka não dera tempo para ela abrir os olhos completamente, pois Myka a estava beijando.

"Bom dia querida" - Helena disse sorrindo ainda mais, já completamente acordada, admirando a imensidão verde dos olhos de Myka.

"Não existe melhor forma de acordar" - Helena completou, ainda sentindo o toque suave de Myka em seu rosto. Myka tirou a mão, para girar o corpo, se apoiando nos cotovelos, deixando o cabelo cair cobrindo o seu rosto, o que fez com que Helena colocasse uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Acho que será uma boa idéia irmos para a varanda, tomar o café da manhã." - Myka sugeriu, percebendo um leve pânico no olhar de Helena.

"Não se preocupe, Artie não estará aqui, ele foi resolver alguns assuntos com a Sra. Frederick." - Myka rapidamente completou, vendo então o alivio no olhar de Helena.

"Tirando Artie e Sra. Frederick, só resta Claud, certo?" - Myka assentiu.

"Então vamos lá." - Helena disse antes de beijar Myka, saindo então da cama, ficando apenas Myka na cama, observando-a com um sorriso tímido.

"Você pode pegar alguma roupa minha emprestada, se quiser. Eu não me incomodarei." - Myka disse ao se levantar, para adiantar alguns serviços rotineiros, como tirar o ipod do carregador de tomada. Helena abrira o guarda roupa de Myka, achando algumas roupas de seu agrado e tamanho, indo ao banheiro para se trocar. Logo depois, foi a vez de Myka.

Alguns minutos mais tarde estavam saindo do quarto. Talvez por coincidência, Claud estava também saindo de seu quarto, dando de cara com o casal, ficando surpresa.

"Preciso fazer uma atualização no meu sistema operacional urgente, porque sinto a ausência de novas informações, ou estou enganada?" - Claud ainda mantinha a expressão surpresa, fazendo o casal rir.

"Nós pretendíamos te contar agora." - Myka disse, olhando Helena, que logo completou a fala ao pegar uma das mãos de Myka.

"Então, nós estamos namorando."

"Sabia que esse dia chegaria!" - Claud disse alegre, surpreendendo ambas com o comentário, -"Ah, vocês tem uma dinâmica fantástica entre vocês, sem mencionar que vocês sempre tiveram um jeito de casal, e vou dizer: é um belo casal! Mas estou realmente feliz por vocês!" - Claud finalizou, abraçando-as em seguida.

As três desceram, indo até a varanda, onde Pete e Leena já estavam. Helena ao chegar olhou Pete, que estava mais preocupado com os cookies do que com qualquer outra coisa. Claud trocou de lugar com Helena, para que essa pudesse ficar ao lado de Myka. Apesar dos receios de Helena, o café da manhã transcorreu sem problemas, inclusive conversaram e riram como se fosse apenas mais um dia comum.

Ao terminarem, resolveram irem ao depósito para começar mais um dia de trabalho. Helena se oferecera para ajudar Claud a organizar os arquivos, sendo prontamente aceita, enquanto Myka e Pete ficariam responsáveis por fazerem a vistoria rotineira nos artefatos. Helena queria voltar ao poucos para o depósito, para que pudesse se adaptar com calma, já que ficara tempo longe o suficiente para se esquecer como era a rotina. Também acreditava que seria mais fácil o retorno às missões, sem mencionar que precisava de alguma atividade para se distrair durante o dia, assim como poderia ver mais Myka.

Helena gostava de Claud, não por causa do conhecimento a respeito da tecnologia, mas sim por elas compartilharem algumas dores semelhantes. Ela acreditava que tendo uma amizade com Claud, poderia aliviar parcialmente suas dores, assim como sua confiança não ficaria totalmente restrita à Myka. Também poderia aprender a entender um pouco da tecnologia, uma das suas maiores dificuldades no mundo moderno.

Claud sempre tivera dificuldades em confiar alguém, pois sempre tivera a sensação de que era deixada de lado na maior parte do tempo, assim como seria abandonada cedo ou mais tarde, porém Helena era parte da família dela, logo ela não teria dificuldades em confiar nela, pois sabendo que o depósito e seus integrantes eram agora sua família que a acolhera, depois de seu irmão ter aceitado a oferta de trabalho na Suíça, ela se sentia menos solitária.

Helena e Claud tinham algumas semelhantes mesmo sendo de épocas completamente diferentes, o que era mais um motivo para amizade; Claud durante a organização dos arquivos aproveitou para mostrar uma ou outra coisa a respeito das mudanças no sistema dos arquivos que envolvia alguns apetrechos tecnológicos. No começo, Helena não se sentira confiante, mas com Claud por perto, foi adquirindo confiança a pelo menos manejar aqueles apetrechos.

Enquanto isso, Pete e Myka estavam averiguando os corredores, verificando manifestações assim como atualizar os registros dos artefatos no sistema. Conversaram rapidamente sobre a conversa de Pete com Helena, embora Pete tenha preferido omitir alguns detalhes, pois não havia necessidade de comentarem. Continuaram a conversa falando de coisas variadas, como sempre faziam.

**xxx 2 horas depois xxx**

Helena ficara sabendo que Artie estava de volta ao depósito, então resolveu ir atrás de Myka. Encontrou-a na caverna de Pete, onde estavam jogando bilhar. Myka ao ver Helena interrompeu o jogo, percebendo no olhar dela que ela pretendia contar à Artie.

"Artie voltou ao depósito" - Helena disse assim que Myka se aproximou o suficiente para uma conversa baixa.

"Você pretende contar a ele, não?" - Myka olhou para os olhos preocupados de Helena, que assentiu em resposta.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" - Myka começara a morder o lábio inferior.

"Não é necessário. Acho que será melhor eu fazer isso sozinha. Você é a agente favorita dele, e não quero abalar isso." - Myka fez uma expressão preocupada, - "Não se preocupe querida, tudo dará certo no final. Acredito que se contarmos hoje, não haverá necessidade de esconder o nosso relacionamento, assim como no futuro poderíamos ser motivo de um Artie enfurecido."

"Certo... Boa sorte." - Myka ainda mordia o lábio inferior, levemente preocupada. Sabia que Artie não era um fã de Helena. Como que para tranqüilizar, Helena beijou-a nos lábios, ignorando a presença de Pete. Separaram-se, cada uma indo a uma direção: Helena indo encontrar Artie, e Myka voltando ao jogo.

"Ela vai contar, não?" - Pete perguntou, observando a expressão de Myka.

"Sim..." - Myka parecia estar bastante preocupada; Pete percebera isso, então a abraçou.

"Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo, ele pode não gostar do relacionamento, mas ele irá aceitar porque nesse relacionamento está a agente preferida dele. Ele te tem em alto valor, e ele também saberá que se ele mandar Helena sumir do mapa, ou fizer algo de ruim com ela, estará te ferindo indiretamente, e ele não vai querer isso. Ele já teve problemas com você, e não vai gostar de ter novamente outros problemas." - Myka não disse nada, apenas ficaram no abraço, por alguns momentos. Helena rapidamente encontrou Artie que estava perto da caverna de Pete. Não sabia o que falar, mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso.

"Artie, preciso conversar com você." - Helena assustou-o. Artie fez uma expressão semelhante a de alguém tentando adivinhar o motivo da conversa e o que seria a conversa. O que Helena não esperava era ouvir a voz da Sra. Frederick.

"Acho que eu gostaria de ouvir também." - Helena congelou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

E aqui está mais um capítulo! yay!

Que momentinho tenso agora hein. hihihi (6)

Bem, até o proximo capitulo. Acho que esse sairá rapidinho, então a tortura não será tão longa (droga! - ops, brincadeirinha!)


	14. Everybody Knows,Everything Will Be Fine

Helena havia se esquecido completamente de que a Sra. Frederick estaria com Artie. Depois do susto inicial, chegou à conclusão de que não importava, sua preocupação era com as possíveis reações de Artie. Viu um artefato no corredor, e tivera uma idéia para caso de algo não der certo. Sra. Frederick e Artie estavam observando-a, esperando alguma palavra.

"Sei que vocês acreditam que eu ainda sou um risco para a humanidade, então provavelmente não irão aceitar muito bem o que irei falar." - Helena suspirou, vendo desconfiança no olhar de Artie, - "Sei que vocês estimam Myka, mas ela também merece ser feliz. E ela está sendo comigo."

"Se eu entendi bem, vocês estão em um relacionamento?" - Sra. Frederick perguntou, tentando compreender as palavras de Helena, que assentiu.

"Isso é impossível! Myka nunca ficaria com alguém que quase matou toda a humanidade! E você já deixou claro que não consegue amar ninguém que não seja sua filha, sem falar da sua maldita obsessão pela vingança da morte de Christina!" - Artie estava com a voz bastante alterada, assim como seu semblante. Sua postura corporal era semelhante à de alguém furioso. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Helena, devido às lembranças de Christina, e por sua dor estar ainda bastante viva, apesar da morte dela ter acontecido há praticamente dois séculos. Sra. Frederick colocou a mão no braço de Artie, murmurando algumas palavras para tentar acalmar Artie, enquanto Helena colocava a idéia em pratica, indo em direção ao artefato que vira a pouco, pegando-o.

"Esse livro faz com a pessoa diga a verdade. Não se preocupe, irei devolver e fazer o procedimento padrão assim que eu terminar. Mas a minha verdade é essa: eu me arrependo de ter cultivado a minha obsessão pela vingança; arrependo-me de ter matado pessoas; arrependo-me de ter tentado matar a humanidade; mas nada disso é motivo para eu deixar de ser humana. Eu amo uma pessoa, uma mulher que é Myka. Eu amo ela, e nada mudará isso. Você pode me odiar, pode achar que eu não mereço isso e nem ela, mas continuarei a amando assim como ela continuará me amando, porque o perdão existe. E eu mudei, eu não sou mais a vilã, não quero mais ser a vilã. Já tenho punição o suficiente que não deixarão de existir." - Helena fez uma pausa, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

"Felizmente, acordei em um mundo moderno. Achei que não fosse um mundo melhor no fim das contas. Mas eu estava errada, era um mundo diferente e melhor. Lamento imensamente a morte de minha filha, mas isso não me impede de tentar ser feliz novamente, e tenho certeza que minha filha também deseja que eu seja feliz, seja onde ela estiver nesse momento. E minha felicidade está atrelada à de Myka agora. Eu amo ela e nada mudará os meus sentimentos por ela." - Helena parou de falar, tentando controlar as lágrimas, ainda segurando fortemente o livro, em uma posição como se estivesse desesperada para provar os seus sentimentos.

Sra. Frederick se aproximou de Helena, tirando suavemente o livro das mãos de Helena.

"Eu acredito em você. Os regentes sabiam que algo havia mudado em você ao longo de sua convivência com Myka. Agora sabemos o que e o porquê. Apenas peço para que cuide bem de Myka." - Sra. Frederick colocou o artefato de volta ao seu lugar, fazendo os procedimentos necessários.

Artie ficara estático no lugar, sem saber como reagir. Passou a mão no cabelo ralo, suspirando. Não imaginara que era possível Helena mudar. Esperava que Helena estivesse mentindo ou que fosse apenas mais um dos planos malignos dela, mas o livro provava que a verdade estava saindo da boca dela. Apenas disse uma coisa:

"Não magoe ela. Se magoar terá sérios problemas." - Artie disse sumindo do corredor.

"H.G. Wells, fico feliz por você estar com Myka. Felizmente, os regentes não fazem nenhuma proibição em relação a relacionamentos entre agentes. E seja bem vinda de volta." - Sra. Frederick disse saindo do corredor, mas antes de virar em outro corredor parou, - "Cuide bem de Myka, e faça-a feliz. Seja feliz também, você já tem dores demais, e vocês merecem viverem a vida como quiserem depois de tudo." - E então sumiu da visão de Helena, que ficara parada no mesmo lugar, não sabendo como reagir depois de tudo.

Sra. Frederick sabia da existência da caverna de Pete, e algo lhe dizia que iria encontrar Myka lá. Seu instinto estava certo.

"Agente Bering." - Pete e Myka foram surpreendidos pela sua aparição, interrompendo o abraço, - "Gostaria de conversar com você em particular." - Pete olhou para as duas, e saiu da caverna deixando as duas a sós.

"H.G. Wells me contou do relacionamento. Eu não estou aqui para dizer algo ruim ou declarar que isso está acabado. Pelo contrário, gostaria de agradecer em nome dos regentes."

"Mas agradecer pelo que? Eu não fiz nada além de me apaixonar por uma mulher e o meu serviço rotineiro." – Myka mordia o lábio inferior.

"Você fez coisas mais importantes que isso. Você ensinou-a que o mundo moderno é diferente. As guerras e a destruição ainda existem, mas faz quase cinco mil anos que nós lutamos uns contra os outros, mas o mundo moderno tem suas diferenças. E por ter suas diferenças, abre a possibilidade de ser um mundo melhor. Você foi o motivo de Helena ter mudado. Os Regentes sabiam que algo estava mudando nela ao longo do tempo, mas não sabíamos o que. Agora sabemos. Por você ter mudado-a, você abriu a chance de ela ser reinserida novamente nesse mundo para ser novamente lembrada, mas dessa vez como uma agente. É por isso que os regentes querem agradecer."

"Tudo foi conseqüência do amor, não foi algo que fiz por vontade."

"Myka, amor pode mudar tudo. Apenas se importe em ser feliz, e ajude-a esquecer de sua dor." – Myka desviou o olhar, assentindo, enquanto a Sra. Frederick sumia na confusão dos corredores.

Pete fora ao escritório, ver se Claud precisava de alguma ajuda ou se tinha algo que ele podia fazer. Helena resolvera sair do depósito para tentar clarear a mente, e enterrar novamente as lembranças. No caminho, cruzou com Pete e Claud no escritório. Claud tentou segui-la, mas Pete a impediu, sinalizando para dar um tempo. Myka arrumou as coisas do bilhar, assim como colocou algumas sodas no frigobar, para então ir ao escritório, onde encontrou ambos arrumando todas as papeladas espalhadas pelo escritório.

Pete percebendo a presença de Myka sinalizou com a cabeça que ela deveria ir lá fora, enquanto Claud continuou a arrumar as coisas. Myka assentiu, e foi em direção ao exterior do depósito, sem saber exatamente o que esperar. Ao chegar lá, viu Helena sentada recostada na junção da parede com a estrutura externa do depósito, com a cabeça recostada e de olhos fechados.

Andou até ela, se sentando ao seu lado, olhando sua expressão, também pegando em sua mão, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

"Você está bem?" – Perguntou Myka preocupada, já que ela havia percebido os olhos ainda vermelhos do choro. Helena apenas olhou para os olhos de Myka, para então apoiar a cabeça no ombro dela, fechando novamente os olhos. Myka julgou saber o que havia acontecido, mas iria respeitar Helena, portanto não ousou perguntar nada. Apenas abraçou-a, sentindo as lágrimas de Helena molhar sua camiseta.

"Quer que eu te leve para a pousada?"- Myka sentia que toda a dor dela era por causa de Christina. Imaginava que Artie havia mencionado isso, e pelo visto de uma forma não muito positiva.

"Somente se você puder ficar comigo." – Helena disse depois de secar as lágrimas do rosto com a mão.

"Espere aqui, já volto." – Myka se levantou, voltando novamente para o interior do depósito. Helena voltou a recostar na cabeça na estrutura externa, mas dessa vez olhando a paisagem desértica. Conversou rapidamente com Pete, enquanto pegava suas coisas. Não havia a necessidade de ela estar ali, seu serviço do dia estava feito.

Voltou para o exterior, vendo Helena ainda na mesma posição, indo até ela. Helena se levantou ao ver Myka em sua frente, abraçando-a em seguida. Myka afundou uma das mãos no cabelo de Helena, acariciando, como que quisesse dar conforto. Ficaram nessa posição até Helena conseguir segurar as lágrimas. Foram até o carro, indo para a pousada em seguida.

Leena as encontrou na entrada, mas palavras não foram ditas, pois não havia necessidade já que as auras revelavam tudo, ou quase tudo. Helena foi em direção a sala de estar, se deitando num dos sofás, enquanto Myka fora até a cozinha fazer chá para ambas. Sabia que Helena tinha o hábito de tomar chá por hábito, mas também como uma forma de conforto. Helena permaneceu deitada no sofá, esperando Myka voltar, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, ela decidiu deixar os pensamentos irem e voltarem, tentando não se focar em nenhum deles.

Myka apareceu pouco depois com duas xícaras, fazendo Helena sentar no sofá para pegar uma das canecas, enquanto Myka fazia um movimento para tirar as botas dos pés, para se sentar com as pernas cruzadas no sofá. Nenhuma das duas ousava dizer alguma palavra, apenas tentavam apreciar cada gole de chá com calma. Helena fora a primeira a terminar o chá, como habitual, colocando então a xícara na mesa de centro.

"Gostaria de conversar sobre sua conversa com Artie e Sra. Frederick?"

"Como você sabe da Sra. Frederick?" – Helena fizera uma expressão interrogativa, enquanto Myka tomava os últimos goles de chá.

"Ela veio conversar comigo depois de você ter conversado com eles." – Myka colocou sua xícara vazia ao lado da caneca de Helena, que deitara sua cabeça no colo de Myka.

"Artie falou de Christina... E eu não pude barrar as lembranças a tempo..."

"Ele fez isso para quebrar suas barreiras, não para te fazer sofrer. Ele sabe como é perder alguém." – Myka brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo de Helena.

"Eu sabia que ele iria fazer algo assim, mas não imaginei que ele fosse usar a minha dor da perda de Christina."

"Ele conhece os pontos fracos de cada um de nós, embora não goste de usar-los. Mas você ainda era uma vilã na visão dele, ele ainda achava que você não era mais humana depois de seus atos contra a humanidade. Acredito que ele deve ter feito isso para te forçar a dizer a verdade, apesar de você ter usado um artefato para provar isso." – Myka viu o olhar interrogativo de Helena, - "Pete me contou que o sistema disparou um aviso de distúrbio quando você mexeu no artefato. Tecnologia moderna." – Myka disse arrancado um pequeno sorriso de Helena, sorrindo também.

Helena não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar, colocando a mão automaticamente no colar que possuía a foto de Christina. Myka percebeu o gesto, colocando sua mão sobre a mão de Helena, fechando em torno.

"Helena, o melhor que você pode fazer é tentar não pensar nisso ou compartilhar o fardo. O tempo não poderá fazer nada, como você já aprendeu. Eu respeito sua dor, porque eu também a sinto quando você a está sentindo assim como sei como é perder alguém próximo. E agora, você apenas tem que dar tempo para Artie assimilar que você é humana, que tem sentimentos, e não é mais uma vilã. Apenas isso."

"Obrigada." – Helena moveu a mão, dando um beijo na mão de Myka, que colocou um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios. – "E a sua conversa com a Sra. Frederick?"

"Ao contrário da sua, foi relativamente tranqüila, nada preocupante." – Myka disse, se lembrando das palavras da Sra. Frederick. Sim, Myka iria tentar fazer-la esquecer de sua dor, pelo menos por um momento.

Soltou sua mão, colocando-a na cintura de Helena, enquanto a beijava nos lábios. Helena retribuiu o beijo, se erguendo até quase se sentar no sofá. Pararam apenas para respirar, encostando a testa na outra. Myka se levantou, puxando Helena junto, indo em direção ao quarto. Helena não sabia qual era o plano de Myka, mas confiava nela.

Chegando à porta do quarto e abrindo-a, Myka se virou abruptamente, beijando novamente Helena, enquanto a puxava para dentro e fechava a porta com o pé. Suas mãos passeavam por cada curva do corpo, aproveitando para tirar a camiseta. Os batimentos cardíacos de ambas já estavam alterados. Myka não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo racionalmente, mas estava apenas seguindo os seus instintos, assim como as reações de Helena a orientavam. Caíram juntas na cama, ao se tropeçarem. Helena tentou aproveitar a oportunidade para rolar e ficar por cima de Myka, mas Myka não deixou.

"Deixe-me cuidar de você. Por favor." - Myka suplicou ao ouvido de Helena,que relaxou, atendendo ao pedido de Myka.

Myka começou a beijar o pescoço de Helena, enquanto desabotoava o sutiã dela. Olhou para Helena tirando o sutiã dela, antes de voltar a beijar novamente descendo para o seio de Helena, mordiscando-o e beijando-o, enquanto sentia a respiração de Helena alterar-se e o toque da mão dela indicando que ela queria mais. Um sorriso veio à boca de Myka, que começara a beijar o outro seio, enquanto desabotoava a calça de Helena, que lentamente tirava a camiseta de Myka. O contato foi interrompido para Myka tirar a calça de Helena, assim como também terminar de tirar sua camiseta.

Voltou a beijar os seios, fazendo um trajeto até o abdômen fazendo a respiração de Helena acelerar mais, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. Myka ficou por alguns minutos mordiscando e beijando as áreas sensíveis de Helena, enquanto passeava as mãos pela coxa de Helena, ameaçando cada vez mais a chegar perto do sexo já molhado.

"Por favor, Myka..."

"Diga-me o que você quer." – Myka disse parando com as mãos na calcinha.

"Quero você." – Myka ainda continuava com as mãos paradas.

"Isso é amplo demais. Diga-me exatamente o que você quer." – Myka olhava Helena.

"Quero você dentro de mim." – Só então, as mãos de Myka começaram a descer a calcinha de Helena, tirando-a.

As mãos de Myka começaram a passear novamente pelas coxas, provocando cada vez mais Helena, que já começara a gemer, conforme Myka dava beijos nas coxas chegando cada vez mais perto do sexo molhado e excitado de Helena, que arqueava as costas conforme a aproximação.

E então Myka começou a brincar com o clitóris de Helena, com os dedos, acompanhando os gemidos de Helena, que tentava abafar, mas sem muito sucesso. Esperava que Leena não se importasse, se ela ainda estivesse na pousada. Mas a brincadeira não durou muito, pois Myka logo a penetrou com dois dedos, enquanto voltava a beijar e mordiscar o seio de Helena, provocando-a cada vez mais. Helena havia colocado suas mãos nas costas de Myka, tomando o cuidado para não machucar-la, mas ainda assim, arranhava-a.

O quadril de Helena e a mão de Myka encontraram um ritmo que acelerava cada vez mais, enquanto Helena gemia cada vez mais, com a respiração bastante acelerada e já tendo os primeiros espasmos, Myka não se incomodara, continuando a passear sua boca, beijando cada área de pele, também alternando mordiscadas em alguns lugares. Gemidos e pequenos gritos de puro prazer ecoavam pelo quarto, pouco se importando se dava para ouvir em mais algum lugar daquela pousada.

O auge do êxtase de Helena foi quando Myka mordiscou a área entre o ombro e o pescoço, arqueando as costas, enquanto o sexo molhado e quente de Helena apertava os dedos de Myka.

Helena engoliu em seco, também tentando respirar profundamente. Myka esperou um pouco antes de tirar os dedos de dentro de Helena, e chupar-los, depois beijando Helena, e desabando ao seu lado, observando Helena, e os seus seios subirem e descerem conforme a respiração retornava ao normal. Também começara a passear suavemente sua mão pelo abdômen de Helena, sentindo a maciez. Helena virou a cabeça, colocando a mão na nuca de Myka, puxando-a para um beijo.

"Você tem certeza que nunca tinha ficado com uma mulher?" – Myka rira com a pergunta de Helena.

"Eu não sou aventureira no sexo." – Helena deu uma risada rouca, indicando que ainda não se recuperara totalmente.

"Você está brincando certo? Você acabou de fazer sexo com uma mulher, e está achando que não é aventureira? Com toda a certeza, você acabou de dar um passeio no lado selvagem da vida." – Myka sorrira.

"Uma coisa eu sei, eu não sabia que um dia iria fazer esse passeio. Mas fico feliz de ter feito, e adoraria fazer outras vezes..." – Myka levantou a cabeça sorrindo, fazendo com que Helena tivesse uma visão das costas vermelhas. Helena percebeu que havia a arranhado de verdade em alguns lugares. Passou delicadamente os dedos nos arranhões.

"Sinto muito pelos arranhões, não era minha intenção."

"Não se preocupe, eu sei disso. Sua sorte é que não tenho nenhuma camiseta aberta atrás." – Disse antes de beijar Helena.

"Eu te amo... E obrigada." – Helena disse envolvendo Myka em um abraço.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Tenho que confessar que esse deve ser um dos meus capítulos favoritos. Espero que tenham gostado dele tanto quanto eu.

Alias, querido leitores, que tal aparecerem com alguns comentários? Nem que seja "Adorando a história" já fico feliz. Sério mesmo, é horrivel escrever uma história sem saber se vocês estão gostando ou sei lá o que. Sem falar que um comentário não custa nada, certo?

Então, COMENTÁRIOS, pleeeeaaase. =)

Até o próximo capítulo!


	15. Parents

Um mês havia se passado. Helena já estava totalmente reintegrada ao depósito, realizando inclusive missões conforme o necessário. Também havia passado a dormir todas as noites no quarto de Myka, passando a ir para sua casa somente em ocasiões bem pontuais e esporádicas. Arte demonstrava maior aceitação de Helena conforme os dias passavam e novos artefatos eram armazenados.

Pete diminuira sua raiva por Helena, já que tentara entender-la, tentando se aproximar de Helena. Claud desenvolvera sua amizade com Helena, se tornando uma ancora alternativa da realidade, assim como conseguira ensinar-la a usar alguns apetrechos tecnológicos como o computador.

Era um dia normal de trabalho, sem nada excepcional, apenas um ou outro artefato inofensivo e de baixo porte que se manifestara em cidades próximas, sendo designados a Pete e Claud. Myka resolvera ir para a pousada no final da tarde, já que não havia tanta papelada para serem resolvidas. Helena resolvera ficar um pouco mais, treinando a mira com os teslas, já que Claud havia feito algumas mudanças o que alterou o modo de atirar.

Myka chegara à pousada, quando o sol já estava se pondo. Entrou na pousada ouvindo algumas vozes familiares, indo em direção à sala de estar. Não esperava encontrar seus pais sentados no sofá.

"Mãe? Pai? Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" – O tom da voz de Myka era surpreso. Myka não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada por eles estarem ali.

"Ah querida, você não dá nenhuma noticia faz praticamente dois meses." – A mãe se levantara do sofá, indo abraçar a filha. O pai permaneceu sentado no sofá.

"Mas vocês podiam ter simplesmente ligado! Da próxima vez que vocês virem de surpresa, pelo menos me avise para que eu não deixe vocês me esperando." – Myka disse se sentando na poltrona que ficava quase ao lado do sofá, enquanto a mãe novamente sentava no sofá.

"Queríamos fazer uma surpresa." – O pai disse olhando para Myka.

"Como você está, pai?"

"Estou bem mas..."

"Mas você ainda está um pouco desapontado com a minha carreira." - Ele assentiu.

"Até quando teremos essa conversa?" - Myka olhava seriamente seu pai, que não respondeu.

"Sinto muito por não ter dado noticias, estive bastante ocupada nesses meses."

"Mas como você pode estar tão ocupada em um depósito? Se você ainda estivesse no Serviço Secreto, você teria muito mais serviço, assim como uma excelente carreira e oportunidades. E sua decisão não me agradou." – O pai tinha um leve tom de desapontamento na voz.

"Você sempre se importou consigo mesmo, mas nunca se importou se as escolhas da sua filha eram aquilo que ela queria. Eu não sou mais um fantoche para você manipular. E essa conversa de novo, não." – Myka sabia que se continuasse a ter essa conversa, eles iam acabar brigando.

"Não temos necessidade de temos essa conversa. Mas você gosta do trabalho, não?" – A mãe perguntara não querendo entrar em tantos detalhes, com o objetivo de desviar o assunto.

"Sim, eu gosto do trabalho, é algo que eu gosto de fazer."

O pai se remexeu no sofá, indicando desconforto com a conversa. Leena entrara com uma bandeja de bebidas, que foram prontamente aceitos pelos pais, enquanto Myka olhava pela janela, com um olhar desapontado.

Gostava de seus pais, mas se não dera noticias, era porque ela sabia que seu pai iria se sentir desapontado ou chateado com alguma decisão pessoal dela. Entrar no Serviço Secreto foi uma forma de provocar o pai assim como uma forma de tentar se libertar dele. Havia se cansado de tentar sempre agradar-lo.

"E conseguiu algum namorado? Aquele Pete parece um ótimo candidato." – Myka sabia que seu pai não iria gostar da resposta que quase deu automaticamente, apesar de ter feito uma expressão de quem estava surpresa.

"Mãe, Pete nunca vai ser o meu namorado. E no momento não tenho nenhum interesse em qualquer relacionamento romântico."

"Mas, querida, você precisa superar Sam. Não é porque ele morreu que você tem que ser uma santa."

"E nós queremos netos logo. Não iremos viver por muito mais tempo. E logo, você estará velha para isso." – O pai rapidamente emendou; Myka não estava acreditando na conversa que estavam tendo.

"Eu não estou sendo uma santa, se eu estivesse teria me exilado em algum convento. Eu superei a morte de Sam, ele pode fazer falta, mas eu simplesmente não tenho interesse. E pai, essa conversa de novo não. Não é porque vocês querem netos que eu terei filhos. Se eu quiser, eu terei em algum futuro próximo. Mas no momento não penso nisso."

"Você não quer ter filhos, porque você quer nos provocar, ser rebelde, já que você não depende mais de nós. Não precisa mentir." – A voz do pai já estava um pouco alterada.

"Está bem, já que o senhor quer a verdade, eu vou te falar. Mas não espere que seja uma verdade que você vá gostar de ouvir. Sua filha está em um relacionamento, sim. Porque não contei? Porque não é com um homem. E sim com uma mulher, que por sinal é fantástica." – O tom da voz de Myka era provocante, - "Vocês iriam gostar dela, mas como eu sei que você tem problemas com esse tipo de coisa, eu decidi não contar para te poupar. Mas você nunca quer ser poupado da verdade, porque acha que a verdade é somente sua, e apenas sua vontade e verdade prevalece sobre todo mundo." – Myka olhava seriamente seu pai, enquanto sua mãe apenas continuava tomando sua bebida. Ela não se importava com homossexualidade, mas sabia que seu marido iria perder o controle, então apenas esperou.

Talvez por coincidência do destino, Helena entrara na pousada no exato momento em que o pai perdera o controle.

"Você desonra essa família! Como você tem coragem de fazer isso conosco? Pior ainda, como você pode ser minha filha?" – Myka não se assustara, estava esperando essa reação, permanecendo na mesma posição. O pai se levantara bruscamente durante a fala, cujo tom de voz foi bastante alto e furioso.

Ele saiu da sala pisando violentamente no chão, realmente furioso. Ele deu de cara com uma Helena confusa no hall.

"Você é a desgraça da minha filha! Como você ousa fazer isso com minha filha?" – Disse agressivamente, parando por uns momentos na frente de Helena, antes de sair para o exterior. A mãe logo chegou atrás, tentando ficar calma.

"Por favor, perdoe o meu marido. Você não tem culpa de nada." – Helena ainda não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Então, a mãe saíra para o exterior, indo atrás do marido.

Helena não entendia quem eram aquelas pessoas, embora os olhos da mulher tenham dado uma pista. Entrou na sala, encontrando Myka ainda sentada na poltrona, olhando pela janela. Sentou-se no sofá mais próximo da poltrona.

"Seus pais?" – Myka assentiu.

"Você é um pouco parecida com sua mãe. Seus olhos são os mesmos." – Myka olhou para Helena, que sentara na ponta do sofá, ficando mais próxima.

"Seu pai talvez entenda, talvez não. Mas ele é o seu pai de qualquer jeito, e se ele tiver o mínimo de amor por você, ele tentará aceitar da melhor forma que puder. Mas não crie expectativas, apenas dê tempo ao tempo."

"Meu pai apenas tem que entender que ele não manda mais na minha vida, e não sou mais a marionete dele, portanto não tem mais o direito de me forçar a ser alguém que não sou simplesmente para agradar-lo." – Myka se levantou para se sentar ao lado de Helena, que a abraçou.

"Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem, certo?" – Myka não respondeu, parecia absorta em seus pensamentos.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Você quer ter filhos?" – Helena não tinha certeza se estava realmente ouvindo aquilo.

"Desculpa, poderia repetir?"

"Você quer ter filhos?" – Myka olhava nos olhos de Helena.

"Claro que sim, sei que você nunca se imaginou sendo mão, então não irei te forçar a ter um só porque eu quero." – Helena acariciava o rosto de Myka, percebendo que algo estava diferente no olhar dela, - "E eu sei que eu não poderei ter mais filhos. Eu já soube da real conseqüência da minha cirurgia. Então, por favor, não tenha um só para me agradar ou agradar seus pais, está bem?" – Myka assentiu, se levantando em seguida, indo para a cozinha. Helena ficou observando-a antes de seguir-la.

"Você está bem? Você parece bastante absorta." – Helena perguntou recostada no vão da porta, com os braços cruzados e com um olhar preocupado.

"Sim, apenas pensando em algumas coisas da conversa que tive com meus pais." – Myka havia preparado uma tigela de cereais e começara a comer.

Ambas ouviram o barulho da porta de entrada sendo aberta e fechada. A mãe aparecera atrás de Helena, a assustando um pouco. Helena dera um passo para trás, dando espaço, e indicando que iria deixar as duas sozinhas, mas foi impedida pela mãe.

"Gostaria de conversar com as duas, se não tiverem nada contra." – Helena olhou para Myka e depois para a mãe.

"Mãe, se for para discutir sobre meu pai, não quero."

"Não, não é sobre seu pai." – Myka se recostou no balcão, colocando a tigela de lado. A mãe dirigiu um olhar para Helena, antes de olhar novamente para Myka.

"Você sabe que nunca tive grandes problemas com as suas escolhas, mas seu pai sempre teve, então apenas dê um pouco de tempo ao seu pai, mas de qualquer forma, não é sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar. Eu fico realmente contente com o seu relacionamento, e devo agradecer isso a você." – Se virou em direção à Helena, que ainda continuava parada olhando-a. – "Não deve ter sido fácil conseguir fazer-la superar Sam e entrar em um relacionamento mais intimo. Apenas não a magoe. Isso doeria em mim também."

"Não pretendo magoar-la, já a magoei uma vez e sei o quão foi doloroso." – Helena dirigiu o olhar para Myka, - "Apenas basta o meu arrependimento por tal ato para nunca mais querer ter a idéia em mente. Se eu a magoar novamente, me sentirei culpada pelo resto dos meus dias, pois terei quebrado uma promessa. E não sou uma mulher de quebrar promessa." – Voltou a olhar a mãe. Myka durante toda a fala manteve seus olhos em Helena, observando-a atenciosamente, deixando as lembranças dos momentos de Helena sendo a vilã voltarem à sua mente.

"Não te conheço como eu gostaria de conhecer, assim como não nos conhecemos da melhor forma o possível, mas espero que um dia possamos nos conhecer. E posso dizer que você é uma mulher diferente. Bem, era somente isso. Vou voltar ao hotel, meu marido quer voltar amanhã para casa. E cuide bem de minha filha." – A mãe disse olhando para Helena que estava assentindo, e depois lançou um olhar para Myka.

"Sinto muito pela situação de hoje." – Myka disse suspirando.

"Não se preocupe, querida." – A mãe saiu indo ao exterior; Helena olhou Myka, que continuava na mesma posição, mas mordendo o lábio inferior e com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

Helena se aproximou, dando um beijo nos lábios, para abraçá-la em seguida.

"Quer assistir algum filme e depois dormir?" – Helena sugerira, ao perceber que Myka estava um pouco tensa.

"Qual filme?"

"E você ainda se atreve a perguntar isso para uma mulher do século passado?" – Ambas riram.

"Nunca se sabe quando um possível milagre pode ter acontecido." – Myka sorrindo se separou indo para a sala de televisão. Helena passara rapidamente no quarto para pegar um cobertor para ficarem mais confortáveis.

Myka colocara um filme de comédia qualquer. Helena se acomodou no chão, recostando as costas no sofá, enquanto Myka se entendia com a televisão e o DVD player, para então se acomodar ao lado de Helena.

**xxx 1h30 depois xxx**

"Querida? Vamos para cama?" - Helena estava tentando acordar Myka que adormecera.

Myka abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo os olhos de Helena. Demorou a entender que havia adormecido durante o filme. Mexeu-se, permitindo Helena sair da posição incomoda. Myka se levantou, desligando a TV e o DVD player, enquanto Helena tentava se levantar com a perna ainda levemente adormecida. Myka dera uma risada, antes de enlaçar um braço em Helena, ajudando-a. Foram ao quarto, onde rapidamente dormiram, pois não havia necessidade de deixar nada arrumado, já que o dia seguinte era folga para ambas.

**xxx Dia Seguinte xxx**

Myka virara-se na cama, acordando ao perceber a ausência de Helena ao seu lado. Sentiu um pouco de desapontamento, mas ao ver um bilhete no criado mudo, um sorriso viera aos seus lábios. Havia uma chave junto com o bilhete.

_Bom dia querida,_

_Sinto muito por não estar ai a hora que você acordasse. Mas você será recompensada, para isso, deixei a chave extra da minha casa, e gostaria que você fosse à noite para minha casa. Deixei algumas coisas para você na gaveta._

_Até hoje à noite._

Myka voltou a recostar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas dessa vez no que Helena usara, sentindo o perfume ainda fresco dela. Levantou-se da cama, sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Vocês terão que me perdoar pelo fim repentino do capítulo, mas foi por um bom motivo. xD

Até o proximo!


	16. Surprise

Na gaveta havia uma caixa pequena contendo um lenço. Myka pegou-o sentindo a textura do material, enquanto com a outra mão lia o bilhete que havia na caixa.

_Myka,_

_Quero que coloque essa venda quando tocar a campainha. Não posso dizer o porquê, pois tudo faz parte de uma surpresa._

Myka olhou para o lenço, se perguntando qual seria a surpresa. Deu risadas ao perceber que estava curiosa e começando a ficar ansiosa. Percebeu então uma segunda caixa, dessa vez era um pouco mais pesada. Também havia encontrado um bilhete. Abriu a caixa encontrando um conjunto de sais de banho.

_Como sei que você ainda está um pouco tensa do dia anterior, isso é apenas a minha pequena ajuda para te relaxar. Aproveite._

Sorriu ao abrir um dos frascos sentindo o cheiro característico de Helena, descobrindo então de onde vinha o cheiro que tanto gostava. Não sabia o que Helena pretendia fazer, mas pelo tanto de preocupação e dedicação, deveria ser algo bem planejado, e acreditava que Helena a queria da melhor forma o possível. Verificou a gaveta procurando por mais caixas, mas não encontrou nenhuma, então colocou as coisas de volta na gaveta, fechando-a.

Era um dia bonito de primavera, o tempo agradável sem muitas previsões de mudanças, então colocara uma roupa confortável, planejando ler um livro ao ar livre, já que Pete e Claud iriam jogar videogame como sempre faziam com freqüência. Às vezes, costumava jogar ou assistir-los, mas normalmente preferia a companhia de um bom livro. Foi até a estante de livros, percebendo a presença de mais um livro, Os Dias do Cometa. Passou os dedos na lombada, percebendo um post-it.

_Percebi que sua coleção de meus livros não estava completa. E você também havia comentado em uma ocasião qual era o livro que você não tivera oportunidade de ler. Espero que você goste desse livro tanto quanto eu. Boa leitura._

Tirou o livro da estante, passando os dedos no relevo do titulo, se lembrando dos momentos em que seu pai lia os livros de H.G. Wells em sua infância, assim como dos momentos em que passava o seu tempo livre na livraria procurando outros livros. Também se lembrou do momento em que descobriu que H.G. Wells originalmente era a mente de uma mulher do século 19, disfarçada pelo irmão. Saiu do quarto com o livro, encontrando-se com Pete.

"Bom dia Mykes! Pelo visto, acordou bem humorada."

"Como você percebeu?" - Myka sabia que Pete a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber se estava feliz ou não. Mas às vezes, ele a surpreendia.

"Você está sorrindo que nem boba." - Pete sorriu, enquanto Myka ria.

"Nem preciso falar o motivo não?"

"Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos." - Pete disse fazendo uma expressão de nojo, de brincadeira, arrancando mais uma risada de Myka.

"Hey, quer jogar um pouco?" - Pete perguntara girando nos calcanhares, ficando de frente pra Myka.

"Adoraria, mas fica para próxima." - Myka mostrou o livro.

"Sem problemas, qualquer coisa já sabe." - Myka assentiu, enquanto via Pete descer as escadas animado, descendo depois.

Foi para a varanda pegando algumas coisas para comer e beber, indo então se acomodar na sombra do grande carvalho que tinha no jardim. Antes de abrir o livro, analisou-o sentindo o peso, a textura da capa. Era uma espécie de ritual para Myka, como se ela conhecendo o livro pudesse lembrar melhor depois, apesar de sua memória fotográfica.

Depois de alguns minutos, abriu o livro, encontrando a assinatura de Helena e a data. Ficou surpresa ao descobrir que aquele livro era a primeira edição original em perfeitas condições. Mas essa descoberta apenas serviu para reforçar o valor emocional do livro.

**xxx 3 horas depois xxx**

"Myka?" - Leena estava se aproximando do carvalho. Myka não havia percebido a aproximação dela, então se assustara.

"Desculpe por assustar e interromper, mas Helena pediu para te lembrar caso você se distraísse com o livro." - Myka sorriu, pensando em tudo que Helena fizera até o momento; ela realmente havia se distraído com o livro.

"Sem problemas, e obrigada. Quanto tempo se passou mais ou menos?"

"Três horas." - Leena disse se afastando.

Myka marcou mentalmente a pagina em que havia parado se recusando a fazer qualquer ato que pudesse violar a integridade do livro. Levantou-se pegando todas as coisas, indo para o interior da pousada. Passou pela cozinha, deixando o prato e o copo, para então subir ao quarto. Ao passar pela sala de TV, parou por alguns momentos para ver a situação do jogo. Claud estava ganhando, mas se conhecia Pete, isso era parte da estratégia.

Entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta. Colocou o livro de volta ao lugar em que estava anteriormente, passando os dedos pela lombada novamente. Preparou a banheira com os sais de banho, e enquanto esperava a água encher a banheira, foi até o armário, para separar a roupa que usaria a noite. Ao perceber a banheira cheia, desligou a água, entrando nela em seguida.

**xxx 2 horas depois xxx**

Myka tocara a campainha, pegando a venda e colocando-a em seguida, não sabendo o que esperar da noite e da surpresa. Colocar a venda era uma demonstração de que confiava em Helena para guiá-la por dentro da casa. Helena rapidamente atendera a porta, sorrindo ao perceber que Myka seguira suas instruções. Deu um beijo nos lábios, pegando as mãos dela em seguida.

"A surpresa só será revelada mais tarde, a venda é apenas para impedir de você ver." - Helena disse enquanto guiava Myka até o jardim, dando os avisos necessários no trajeto.

"Impressão minha ou você planeja essa surpresa há muito tempo?" - Myka perguntara ao perceber que estavam no jardim.

"Não é impressão sua." - Helena parou em frente ao quiosque, tirando delicadamente a venda de Myka.

No quiosque havia uma mesa posta, iluminada com velas. Myka olhou para Helena.

"Isso é um encontro? Nós já passamos dessa fase." - Helena riu.

"Pode ser considerado como um encontro, mas mais tarde você entenderá." - Helena pegara o vinho e servira as duas taças, enquanto Myka se sentava.

"Também pode ser considerado como um agradecimento." - Helena já se sentara.

"Agradecimento? Você sabe que não há necessidade disso."

"Pode não haver, mas sinto que é necessário depois de tudo. Claro que já agradeci anteriormente, mas ainda posso continuar, certo? Espero que tenha gostado do livro." - Helena começara a se servir, enquanto Myka tomava um gole de vinho.

"Obrigada pelo livro, imagino que não seja fácil uma autora se separar da primeira edição original do livro. E é um excelente livro, por sinal." - Um leve sorriso estava nos lábios de Helena. Myka estava se servindo.

"Não foi tão difícil, ainda mais que não ficarei tão separada do livro."

Começaram a comer, trocando olhares conforme as garfadas, assim como conversaram sobre algumas coisas habituais. Helena repousou delicadamente a mão sobre a mão de Myka.

"O que vou falar deve ser um pouco clichê, mas a cada vez que penso que eu não consigo te amar mais, eu amo. Eu devo ter muita sorte para ter encontrado alguém como você. E quem diria que eu encontraria em um século diferente do meu?"

"Se o que você teve sorte, eu tive o que então? Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse me apaixonar de novo por alguém, ou ao menos ter uma relação tão intima. E aqui estou eu. Eu não me importo se você é de algum século diferente, você é uma mulher fantástica, inteligente, bonita, e eu continuaria tentando mover mundos e céus para continuar acordando ao seu lado, dia após dia." - Helena estava sorrindo.

"Resumindo, eu sou de fato uma mulher sortuda."

"Não, você é a minha namorada sortuda." - Myka arrancara um leve riso de Helena.

Terminaram de comer, trocando caricias com as mãos. Helena se levantou, pegando a venda de Myka novamente, esperando ela se levantar.

"Agora é a surpresa oficial da noite. O jantar foi apenas uma preparação." - Myka mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo seu coração acelerar um pouco, sem saber o porquê.

"Só de falar em surpresa, você já fica nervosa?" - Helena percebera.

"Sim. Eu não costumo ser fã de surpresa, mas pelo tanto de dedicação, deve ser uma surpresa boa." - Helena colocava gentilmente a venda em Myka, tentando não apertar muito.

"Confie em mim."

"Eu confio, ou você acha que deixo qualquer um colocar uma venda em mim?" - Helena começara a rir. Novamente ela guiava Myka por dentro de casa, dessa vez a levando para o andar superior. Myka percebera isso, e começava a se perguntar o que era a surpresa, já que não conseguia imaginar o porquê de Helena a estar levando para o andar superior.

Logo Myka estava sentindo uma brisa gentil no rosto. Estava em alguma varanda que não conhecia. Na realidade, daquele andar só conhecia o quarto de Helena. Sentiu as mãos de Helena em sua cintura, para logo em seguida sentir a madeira, que delimitava a varanda, em contato com seu abdômen.

Helena tirou as mãos dela, tirando lentamente a venda. Myka estava certa sobre estar em uma varanda, mas sua visão a impediu de fazer qualquer comentário. No gramado tinha várias velas acessas. Mas as velas formavam o contorno de letras, que Myka demorou um pouco para entender, mas ao entender, olhou surpresa para Helena que segurava uma aliança.

"Gostaria de ser Bering-Wells?" - Helena estava recostada na madeira que delimitava a varanda, olhando para os olhos de Myka.

* * *

><p>Eu sei que o capítulo está curto, mas espero que tenham gostado =)<p>

Ah, só para avisar que posso acabar melhorando o capítulo ou fazer alguma alteração, mas se houver, eu aviso no próximo capítulo ou dou algum jeito.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	17. Something Bad

Myka ainda mantinha a expressão surpresa, enquanto Helena a olhava.

"Você está começando a me deixar um pouco nervosa." - Helena comentara fazendo Myka rir, e desviar o olhar de novo para as velas.

"E você acha que será um pedido como esse que me fará terminar com você?"

"Então, isso seria um sim?" - Myka assentiu, olhando novamente Helena, e estendendo a mão. Helena colocou a aliança, em seguida ergueu Myka em um abraço, beijando-a.

Depois de colocá-la no chão, Helena levou-a até o quarto, onde tinha um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champagne, e algumas vasilhas de frutas, como morango.

"Você vai me deixar mimada."

"Eu não me importo, eu continuarei a te mimar como você merece." - Helena abrira o champagne, oferecendo uma taça a Myka, servindo-a.

"O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse rejeitado?"

"Eu teria ficado triste ou desapontada, mas você teria algum motivo para ter rejeitado, e eu tentaria entender isso. E provavelmente, iríamos nos embebedar com o champagne, terminando a noite com sexo. Sinceramente, muitas coisas poderiam ter acontecido." - Helena tomara um gole, colocando a garrafa de volta no balde.

"Então você realmente estava achando que existia essa possibilidade?" - Helena assentiu. - "Não tinha nenhum motivo para isso, eu aceitaria de qualquer forma...".

"As pessoas podem nos surpreender, mesmo quando achamos que não irão." - Myka se aproximava da vasilha de morango, pegando um deles.

"Obrigada pelos mimos." - Myka estava comendo o morango de forma provocante, chamando a total atenção de Helena, que se aproximou de Myka, comendo o restante do morango enquanto abria o zíper do vestido de Myka, tirando-o em seguida. A intenção de Myka se concretizara totalmente.

Não queria que Helena ficasse pensando nos milhares "se". Teria aceitado a proposta de qualquer forma, sabia que Helena era a única pessoa que realmente se sentira apaixonada. Sam pode ter sido um bom romance, mas não chegava aos pés de Helena. Provavelmente nunca teria aceitado a proposta se viesse de Sam, porque não se imaginava ao lado dele pelo resto da vida. Sempre considerara Sam como backup, já que ele ainda era, sob as leis, casado. Já com Helena, se imaginava ao lado dela pelo resto da vida. Sentia-se completa com ela, e apenas isso importava.

"Ninguém lhe ensinou que não se deve brincar com comida?" - Helena disse jogando Myka na cama. A risada de sonora de Myka ecoou pelo quarto.

**xxx Enquanto isso... xxx**

"Onde está Myka? Eu não a vejo desde manhã." - Pete perguntara preocupado, já que normalmente Myka avisava quando ia sair ou sumir. As lembranças do dia em que Myka fora embora do depósito.

"Campeão, ela tem vida romântica, lembra?" - Claud ainda não perdoara Pete pela estratégia dele no videogame.

"Ah."

Claud sabia dos planos de Helena com Myka, inclusive porque a havia ajudado em alguns aspectos. Pete não se incomodava em Myka estar namorando, apenas se preocupava que ela saísse repentinamente do depósito novamente. Ele tinha de fato uma irmã, mas como irmão mais velho, nunca pudera ser o "irmão caçula", e com Myka, ele sentia que era como um irmão caçula. Pete percebera que Claud estava com um sorriso no rosto.

"Por que você está com esse sorriso sociopata?"

"Você vai entender em breve."

"Se tiver qualquer relação com o videogame, aceite a sua perda. Vivendo e aprendendo" - Claud rira.

"Eu garanto que não tem nenhuma relação, mas eu ainda me vingarei."

**xxx Dia seguinte xxx**

Myka acordou dolorida, mas feliz. Estava dolorida por causa da noite, Helena realmente abusara da boa forma física dela. Estava feliz por causa do dia anterior. Viu as horas, vendo que estava atrasada para mais um dia de trabalho. Suspirou, se levantando olhando para Helena, que dormia profundamente. Tentou se sentar na cama, sem acordar Helena. Alongou-se, novamente olhando o relógio.

Às vezes, odiava por ter que trabalhar, justamente por ter que ficar longe de Helena. Sua presença era algo que intoxicava, a cada dia que se passava, pensava que seria difícil deixar Helena. Novamente, Helena a completava. E a sensação era boa até demais. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Ainda está cedo, querida." - Helena dissera ainda com os olhos fechados, se movimentando na cama. Myka se assustara, não imaginava que tivesse acordado Helena.

"Eu preciso trabalhar." - Myka suspirou novamente, não queria trabalhar, queria mais continuar na cama com Helena, que abrira os olhos e se aproximara de Myka dando beijos no ombro.

"Você não precisa trabalhar, Artie deu folga para todo mundo. Ele irá resolver alguns assuntos, e nenhum artefato se manifestou." - Helena continuou dando beijos pelo ombro de Myka.

"Isso não é nenhuma obra sua não?"

"Não querida. Se fosse, eu não teria deixado você acordar. Eu teria simplesmente escondido o relógio, já que você normalmente sempre acorda esse horário, quando está atrasada." - Myka rira. Helena voltou a se deitar na cama, se espreguiçando.

"Ainda está cedo, querida. E faz pouco tempo que dormimos." - Myka olhou para Helena, antes de se deitar ao seu lado.

"E eu ainda estou dolorida." - Helena rira, abraçando Myka, que soltara um leve gemido.

"Eu avisei para não brincar com a comida." - Myka rira.

"Eu te amo, e eu vou continuar brincando com comida."

"Eu também te amo." - Helena depositou um beijo na testa de Myka, fechando os olhos novamente.

**xxx Algumas horas depois xxx**

Já era começo da tarde. Myka e Helena haviam acordado havia pouco, esfomeadas, então foram para cozinha arranjar algo para comer. Helena estava cozinhando algo rápido, apenas para segurar o estomago até a noite. Myka estava sentada no banquinho do balcão, observando Helena se mexendo para lá e para cá na cozinha.

"Eu invejo a sua capacidade de cozinhar."

"Querida, na minha época as mulheres eram obrigadas a cozinharem bem. Eu apenas tive que aprender." - Helena disse servindo Myka.

"Sim, mas ainda assim, você consegue cozinhar."

"Acredite, eu era que nem você. Minha mãe me dizia que eu era sem esperança como uma dona de casa do século 19." - Helena sorrira levemente, com a lembrança de sua mãe.

"Eu não consigo imaginar isso."

"Você já conseguiu cozinhar. O seu problema é ter pessoas que não confiam em você na cozinha. Era o meu problema também. Mas depois de persistência, você cria uma relação com a comida. Para uns, é mais fácil, para outros é mais difícil." - Myka prestava atenção, enquanto comia.

"Provavelmente, mas obrigada por ter confiado em mim."

"Eu sempre estarei aqui para qualquer coisa."

**xxx À noite xxx**

Myka estava voltando para pousada, Helena ainda ficaria na casa, para arrumar todas as coisas. Já era bastante tarde, mas queria voltar para a pousada, para não deixar ninguém mais preocupado. Imaginava que Pete já deveria estar bastante preocupado, já que normalmente costumava avisar em algum momento. Sabia que ele ainda tinha fresca a lembrança da saída repentina dela do deposito.

Havia colocado um CD para tocar, seu bom humor refletia sua vontade de ouvir músicas. Mas colocar músicas para tocar foi o seu erro fatal do dia. Ficaria distraída a tal ponto de não ter reparado que um carro vinha em sua direção, com os faróis desligados.

A cena foi rápida, Myka percebeu no ultimo segundo o carro que vinha, tentando virar o carro sem sucesso. O carro batera com tudo na lateral do carro, fazendo com que ele catapultasse por cima do carro, e depois capotasse pela estrada.

Suas ultimas lembranças foram as sensações de sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e a dor intensa em alguns lugares do corpo. Sentia o seu corpo prensado, mas não conseguia mexer o pescoço, provavelmente porque estava preso por algum motivo. Ouvia seu celular tocando em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde. Apenas via pedaços de metal retorcidos, cacos de vidros para todos os lados. Sentia lagrimas escorrendo, queimando o seu rosto.

Começou a ouvir vozes, mas não conseguia entender o que estavam falando. Apenas fechou os olhos, desejando estar em um pesadelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Sinto muito pelo final, mas estava na hora de algo ruim acontecer...

E sinto muito pelo capítulo ter sido curtinho, prometo que irei compensar em algum capítulo futuro ;)


	18. New Opportunity

Claud desligara o celular com uma expressão preocupada. Pete que estava por perto, logo percebeu que a situação não era boa, pois se Claud fazia essa expressão, era porque a situação estava realmente muito ruim. Ainda mais que a conversa que ela tivera no celular não fora esclarecedora, Pete ficara mais preocupado. Claud continuava na mesma posição, com o celular na mão, com a mesma expressão como se tentasse assimilar tudo.

"Claud, o que aconteceu?" - Pete se aproximara de Claud.

"Aconteceu um acidente..."

"Acidente? Como assim?" - Pete já começava a entrar em desespero.

"Bateram no carro de Myka..."

"Claud, quer fazer o favor de dizer logo tudo?" - Pete não sabia se queria ouvir o restante da frase, pois começara a ter suas sensações de que algo ruim acontecera.

"Bateram no carro de Myka, e ela está no hospital em cirurgia, mas não se sabe se ela vai acordar por causa dos danos." - Claud dissera sentindo lagrimas desafiarem a sua vontade, enquanto via Pete ficar desesperado de vez.

"E Helena? Ela estava também no acidente?" - Claud fez movimento negativo com a cabeça, deixando as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Ela sabia que seria ela quem iria contar à Helena sobre Myka, e ela não queria contar. Pete percebeu isso através de suas sensações, que algo indicava que Claud estava em uma situação complicada.

"Claud? Você quer que eu conte para Helena?" - Pete perguntou, abraçando Claud. Podia não ser muito próximo de Claud, mas sentia necessidade de confortar Claud. Sentiu sua camiseta ficar molhada conforme Claud chorava.

"Eu preciso contar a ela. Eu sei como ela vai reagir depois de tudo que ela fez ontem... Ela vai ficar desesperada."

"Como assim, depois de tudo que ela fez ontem?"

"Ela pediu Myka em casamento, Pete. Por isso Myka sumiu o dia inteiro ontem. Por isso Helena vai ficar desesperada. E eu sou a pessoa mais próxima dela." - Claud se afastou, secando as lagrimas com as palmas da mão, enquanto Pete fazia uma expressão de choque.

Claud se afastou, abrindo o celular para discar o numero de Helena. Entrou no quarto, antes de discar o numero. Enquanto ouvia os toques da linha, fechou a porta, se apoiando nela e escorregando.

"Helena? Desculpe por ligar a essa hora..." - Claud sentia as lágrimas de novo voltando a desafiar a sua vontade.

"Não Helena... Ela não chegou aqui..." - Helena já começava a demonstrar sinais de nervosismo no outro lado da linha.

"Helena, por favor, sente-se. O que vou falar não é uma boa coisa..."

"Myka sofreu um acidente. Bateram no carro dela. Ela foi levada ao hospital, e entrou em cirurgia, mas os médicos..." - Claud parou ao ouvir o primeiro grito de dor de Helena.

Claud apoiou a cabeça na mão livre, enquanto ouvia Helena desesperada no outro lado da linha.

"Helena, por favor, me escute. Myka aparentemente está em coma, ainda há uma esperança de que ela acorde, mas pode ser que ela não acorde." - Claud parou assim que ouviu Helena se desfazer em uma crise histérica de choro.

Helena não suportaria perder alguém tão próxima, ainda mais se esse alguém era Myka. Já bastava a perda de Christina, por sinal, nunca superada. Claud se sentia mal duplamente por ter que dar essa noticia à Helena, e por saber da dor que Helena tentava se livrar ou ao menos amenizar. O passado de Helena podia sumir da mente, mas bastava apenas um estopim para todas as dores virem juntas e ao mesmo tempo, torturando Helena.

A presença de Myka era um dos fatores que impedia a existência de um estopim para essas dores, mas qualquer pensamento sobre Myka morrer ou abandoná-la se tornava o estopim. E nessa ocasião, foi o que acontecera.

"Helena, se quiser, eu te pego ai e vamos para o hospital. É o melhor que podemos fazer no momento." - Claud sugerira quando percebera que o choro de Helena diminuíra um pouco.

"Sei que é difícil, ainda mais depois de tudo que você fez, mas a culpa não é sua e nem de Myka, e sim do carro que bateu nela. Não fique se culpando por isso, você não tinha como prever."

"Daqui a pouco estou ai certo?" - Claud se levantou, desligando o celular, saindo do quarto. Pete estava parado perto da porta preocupado com a conversa. Claud pegou a chave do carro, sendo acompanhada por Pete.

**xxx 1 hora mais tarde xxx**

Helena, Pete e Claud entraram no hospital, esperando encontrar pessoas na mesma situação, desesperados em ter qualquer noticia positiva, ou ao menos, uma ultima fagulha de esperança para se agarrar fortemente. Não havia muitas pessoas na sala de espera, até mesmo porque o horário de visita já havia acabado há muitas horas, só estavam aqueles que deram entrada a pouco ou até mesmo aqueles que tinham autorização para visitar a UTI fora do horário de visita.

Helena já estava um pouco mais calma, embora permitisse algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto e ser amparada por Claud quando necessário. Pete fora até o balcão de informações, querendo alguma atualização a respeito de Myka.

Pete foi redirecionado ao médico responsável pelo caso de Myka, tendo então uma longa conversa, o que preocupou Helena e Claud, principalmente por causa das expressões faciais de Pete, dando sinais de que notícias não muito boas estavam por vir. Pete parecia bastante preocupado enquanto se aproximava das duas mulheres que tentavam se preparar para o que estava vindo.

"A cirurgia foi excelente, mas por algum motivo Myka não está acordando, e os médicos estão realizando testes pra determinar o nível do coma e se houve alguma sequela." - Pete parecia estar carregando um fardo grande ao dizer.

"E... Se ela acordar?" - Helena perguntara preocupada.

"Ela irá precisar de muita paciência, aparentemente ao capotar o carro, um pedaço de vidro causou uma lesão no braço esquerdo, e só se saberá a real extensão da lesão quando ela acordar." - Helena olhara para o lado de fora do hospital, querendo ser forte naquele momento, mas sabia que não conseguiria ser.

Sentia-se culpada por não ter tentado convencer Myka a ficar, afinal já era relativamente tarde, mas Myka disse que ela precisava voltar. Tantos "se" estavam na cabeça de Helena. Tantas maneiras diferentes do dia acabar. Helena tentava limpar a mente, mas não conseguia.

"Hey, não foi culpa sua, certo?" - Claud percebera que Helena estava se culpando.

"Fico me perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse acontecido algo diferente. Se eu tivesse ido com ela, se eu tivesse convencido ela a ficar... Se qualquer ação tivesse sido diferente..." - Claud abraçou Helena, numa tentativa de consolar. A cena era ao olhar de desconhecidos uma cena levemente diferente, uma mulher mais nova tentar consolar uma mais velha.

Pete que até então estava em pé, se agachou na frente de Helena, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Helena, uma das coisas que aprendi na marinha é: às vezes, ações podem acontecer sem você ter a chance de evitar. Perdi amigos nos campos de batalhas por falhas, por nervosismo, por qualquer coisa que os permitissem serem atingidos ou serem feridos. Sempre pensei que se eu tivesse feito algo diferente, algo diferente aconteceria. Mas a realidade não funciona assim... Você mesma sabe que não se dá para alterar o passado. O que temos de fazer é aceitar, ou tentar por mais que doa, e tentar viver no presente." - Pete dizia com leves pausas durante a fala.

"Se eu não tivesse sido desbronzeada, nada disso teria acontecido. Vocês estariam bem. Como isso não pode ser a minha culpa?" - Helena voltara o olhar para Pete.

"Não é sua culpa, pois você não teve a opção de escolher se você seria desbronzeada ou não, você foi introduzida a esse mundo. Nós estaríamos bem, mas Myka não teria sido feliz, não teria aprendido a confiar em outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Claud não teria alguém que entendesse em partes a dor dela. Eu não seria a única pessoa a se preocupar com Myka. Você ainda seria uma pessoa querendo se vingar daqueles que mataram sua filha. Artie ainda acharia que você era uma vilã. Os Regentes idem." - Pete se levantou, se sentando na cadeira vaga ao lado de Helena.

"Você teve varias oportunidades que muitos se matariam para que pudessem ter. Você mudou mais do que esperávamos, veja, você era a vilã que queria destruir o mundo. E hoje? Você é a felicidade de alguém, você é uma heroína. E você trouxe segurança a muitas cidadezinhas, ao tirar algum artefato. Então, não se culpe, todos nós aqui temos a nossa parcela de culpa, por mais que não pareça. Não existe nenhuma pessoa inocente."

"Todos nós sempre queremos mudar o passado, mas sabemos que o passado é passado, e tudo que for do passado fica no passado. Não devemos pensar muito no futuro, apenas devemos tentar viver o presente da melhor forma que pudermos. A vida é assim: os dias passam, escolhas, ações e erros são feitos, momentos são vividos, oportunidades aproveitadas ou jogadas foras, e as marcas ficam no passado." - Claud disse em seguida, se lembrando do período em que ficara internada em um hospital psiquiátrico.

"Eu como autora, deveria saber que a única realidade em que podemos manipular totalmente é a realidade das palavras, mas ainda assim, eu não consigo deixar de ter um pensamento ocasional sobre ter uma mínima possibilidade de mudar algum fato passado." - Helena percebera a aproximação do médico com quem Pete conversara momentos antes.

"Desculpem-me por interromper a conversa, mas vim avisá-los de que vocês estão autorizados a visitar Myka. Somente pedirei para que avisem a enfermeira da UTI quando forem visitar devido aos protocolos." - O médico fez menção de se afastar, mas foi interrompido por Helena.

"E qual é a situação dela?"

"O coma dela é moderado, responde a alguns estímulos, o que indica que ela pode acordar. Desculpe-me, preciso atender uma emergência." - O médico se afastou, sumindo em uma das milhares portas do hospital, deixando os três.

Helena se levantou, sendo seguida pelos outros dois, indo até a área da UTI. Não foram ditas palavras no caminho, apenas olhares foram trocados. Apenas conversaram rapidamente com a enfermeira, sobre o protocolo de visitas e as regras.

Helena não sabia o que esperar, nunca havia estado nessa situação. Estava apavorada, desesperada, com medo. Não sabia se veria o sorriso de novo, se ouviria a risada dela, ou até mesmo se beijaria ela de novo. Ainda se sentia culpada, sempre tivera a sensação de que bastava ter alguém suficientemente intima dela para que a vida desse um golpe fatal do destino. Estavam indo tão bem. O mesmo pensamento passava pela mente de Helena.

_Porque tinha que acontecer justo no dia que era para ser um dos mais felizes?_

Claud colocou uma mão no ombro de Helena, novamente, tentando consolar. Helena já voltara a chorar, não conseguia deixar os pensamentos longe de sua mente. Pete simplesmente acompanhava os passos lentos de Helena conforme se aproximavam do quarto de Myka.

O quarto não era um desses que apenas a porta tinha uma vista, e sim desses que ao lado da porta havia uma janela de tamanho razoável, que dava vista. Helena parou na frente dessa vista, deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas. Myka estava com algumas áreas do rosto levemente machucadas, devido ao vidro do carro. Assim como tinha alguns curativos nos braços e no pescoço, devido às escoriações e à cirurgia para remoção de fragmentos de vidros.

Helena tomou a coragem para entrar no quarto, se aproximando de Myka, observando-a. Parecia dormindo, mas Helena sabia que não estava. Ergueu a mão parando-a próxima do rosto, antes de olhar Claud e Pete, que apenas fizeram um sinal positivo. Começou passeando os dedos delicadamente pelos contornos do rosto, evitando as áreas que estavam levemente machucadas. Enquanto isso, Claud colocou uma cadeira próxima à Helena e à Myka. Pete se sentou no sofá, apoiando o rosto na mão, mas ainda olhando Myka.

O controle de Helena durou pouco. Ela desabou na cadeira, apoiando a cabeça na cama, em um choro compulsivo. A dor que assolava em seu coração era uma dor que não desejaria a nenhum inimigo. Era uma dor lacerante que machucava até a alma. Não era capaz de viver sem Myka por perto, não conseguia se imaginar agarrando a uma ultima fagulha de esperança. Ela precisava sentir a presença, e não sentia ali.

**xxx Uma semana depois xxx**

Uma semana se passou arrastando, cada dia parecia um mês para Helena que não desistia de diariamente passar algumas horas na UTI, na esperança de Myka acordar. Artie e Sra. Frederick apareceram em um dos primeiros dias, apenas para dar um pouco de apoio moral. Pete e Claud se alternavam nas visitas, mas às vezes Helena passava um período sozinha.

Na visão de Helena, o tempo parecia congelado, as pessoas andavam para lá e para cá, as máquinas faziam o mesmo barulho habitual, os minutos pareciam nunca andarem, os segundo pareciam terem se perdido, as horas pareciam terem feito greve. O mundo externo continuava andando, mas o mundo interno havia parado totalmente para Helena.

Cada dia que se passava apenas aumentava o desespero de Helena. Cada dia parecia dizer _Sinto muito, mas ela não voltará. _Assim como o mesmo barulho incessante e irritante das maquinas incomodava Helena. A cada vez que ela se sentava na cadeira ou no sofá, era mais um reforço ao desespero. Aquele ambiente todo dava vontade de Helena gritar de dor.

Já estava no 7º dia. Helena estava chegando ao limite do desespero, não podia mais aguentar a angustia que aquela situação lhe dava. Sentou-se na cadeira, olhando Myka, desejando que ela abrisse os olhos ou ao menos que aquelas máquinas fizesse apenas um apito diferente. Algo que pudesse colocar fogo na fagulha de esperança que restava. Sua rotina era simplesmente ficar sentada na cadeira, torcendo para que algo diferente acontecesse. Dessa vez, resolveu mudar. Pegou com as duas mãos, a mão de Myka.

"Querida... Por favor, não faça isso comigo... Não me abandone, não me deixe só novamente nesse mundo. Já foi difícil de reconquistar sua confiança. Já é difícil de conviver com a perda de minha filha. Não quero ter que conviver com a perda da minha noiva também. Não quero perder a pessoa que é o motivo de eu viver." - Helena fez uma pausa, observando as máquinas, percebendo que nada havia mudado, a mão de Myka continuava sem vida.

"Isso parece estranho, falar com alguém que supostamente não reage ao meio externo, mas eu não já não sei mais se tenho forças de continuar te ver nessa situação. Não consigo mais dormir a noite, de tanta falta que você faz. A casa parece morta sem sua risada, sem o seu cheiro. Eu não consigo mais levantar dia após dia sem te encontrar. Assim como eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem você. Queria poder, mas não consigo, porque eu te amo. E eu não quero te perder." - Helena já havia desviado o olhar para o rosto de Myka, não percebendo que num dos painéis houve uma leve alteração.

"Temos tantas coisas para fazer. Tantas coisas para viver. Não pare agora, por favor. Não pare por nós. Temos tantos planos não feitos, tantos planos combinados, tantas ideias para viver. Eu só consigo me imaginar no futuro com você. Eu não consigo me imaginar em outro lugar. Tudo que peço é, por favor, me dar um sinal para que eu possa continuar alimentando a minha esperança. Para que eu possa continuar tendo esperança. Por favor." - A mão de Myka fez um leve aperto na mão de Helena, que não sabia se havia sido impressão ou real. E novamente, sentiu um leve aperto. Não pode evitar sorrir. A primeira reação de Helena foi chamar as enfermeiras.

Helena foi retirada do quarto, enquanto faziam testes para determinar se Myka realmente estava apresentando mudança no quadro. Helena começou a andar para lá e para cá na frente da vista, que fora fechada com cortinas. Logo, um médico apareceu entrando na sala. Helena sentia seu coração acelerando conforme a ansiedade por alguma resposta crescia. O médico saiu da sala poucos minutos depois.

"Ela acordou?" - Helena não pode se conter diante da ansiedade.

"Felizmente, acordou, porém ela tem algumas dificuldades em mexer o braço. E ela está perguntando por você." - Helena sorrira, e não pôde se conter novamente ao abraçar o médico. Ao se separar, agradeceu e foi entrar na sala, mas parou na porta do quarto.

Myka estava ligeiramente confusa, sentindo algumas dores no braço, devido à cicatriz e também devido à lesão. Todas as enfermeiras ao verem Helena se afastaram, saindo do quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" - Myka perguntara com a voz ligeiramente seca.

"Você realmente não se lembra de nada?" - Helena perguntara preocupada.

"Com todos os detalhes não, lembro-me do acidente, mas a partir daí não tenho nenhuma lembrança, até ouvir sua voz novamente." - Helena se sentara na cadeira novamente, segurando a mão de Myka, fazendo caricias.

"Você esteve em coma por uma semana. Você entrou em coma logo após a batida." - Myka fez uma expressão preocupada.

"Sinto muito. Imagino que você tenha ficado no mínimo, preocupada." - Myka mordia o lábio inferior.

"Só preocupada?" - Helena rira - "Eu estava quase explodindo de desespero e angústia. Pensei..." - A voz de Helena morreu só de pensar na possibilidade de Myka não ter acordado.

"Ei, está tudo bem. Estou de volta. E obrigada por não ter desistido de mim tão fácil."

"Eu não desistirei tão fácil, ainda mais quando você é a minha noiva."

**xxx Alguns dias depois xxx**

Myka já havia recebido alta, embora ainda tivesse algumas dificuldades com o braço esquerdo, então ainda apareceria no hospital alguns dias para realizar fisioterapia. Helena e Myka haviam combinado de descansarem na casa de Helena, um lugar mais calmo do que a pousada. A primeira coisa que Myka tentara fazer ao chegar à casa de Helena foi tomar banho. Myka queria ter um banho decente. Helena decidira ficar no quarto, para eventuais necessidades.

Pegara um livro para ler, enquanto prestava atenção aos barulhos que vinham do banheiro. No começo estava indo bem, mas logo começou a ouvir barulhos de frustração. Helena se levantou, suspirando, colocando o livro de volta ao seu lugar, para em seguida entrar no banheiro. Percebeu que Myka lutava em lavar o cabelo, então tirou seus sapatos, sem se importar muito com a roupa, abrindo a porta do chuveiro, assustando Myka.

"Precisa de ajuda?" - Myka suspirou, fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Helena sabia que não era verdade, então entrou no chuveiro com roupas.

"Suas roupas..." - Helena interrompeu Myka.

"Não se preocupe, querida." - Helena pegou o frasco de shampoo, - "Não tenha medo de pedir ajuda certo?"

"Sinto muito." - Myka abraçou Helena, começando a chorar.

"Não tem necessidade de pedir desculpas. Tudo isso não é culpa sua. Todos nós temos nossas limitações, ou você acha que as minhas cicatrizes ainda não incomodam às vezes? Não tenha medo de pedir ajuda, eu sempre estarei aqui para te ajudar. "

"Eu estava com medo de pedir ajuda. Eu não queria me sentir frustrada em não conseguir tomar banho sozinha. E tenho medo de ficar dependente de você em algumas situações." - Myka já controlava um pouco suas lágrimas, embora ainda houvesse algumas lágrimas desafiando a gravidade.

"Querida, eu já disse que estarei sempre aqui para qualquer coisa que você precisar. Você não é perfeita. Como eu já disse, todo nós temos nossas limitações." - Helena se separou de Myka, pegando o rosto dela com as mãos, - "E sinceramente? Eu não me importo se eu tiver que sempre te ajudar. Eu sou sua noiva, isso faz parte do pacote." - Um sorriso veio aos lábios de Myka.

"Agora, me deixe te ajudar." - Myka assentiu se virando para que Helena pudesse ensaboar seu cabelo.

Depois de ter lavado cuidadosamente o cabelo de Myka, Helena deu um beijo em Myka antes de fazer menção que ia sair do chuveiro, mas foi interrompida por Myka.

"Fique, por favor." - Myka já tirava as roupas de Helena, que puxara Myka para um beijo.

"Você está querendo o que estou pensando?" - Myka dera uma risada com o comentário de Helena.

"Sim, estou com saudade suas."

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Capítulo beeem longo para compensar os capítulos curtos! Espero que gostem! =)

Até o próximo capítulo! =D


	19. Memories

Helena fora a primeira a acordar, havia se habituado a acordar relativamente cedo, devido à estadia de Myka no hospital. Ao se movimentar na cama, percebera que haviam dormido nuas, já que haviam passado a noite matando a saudade. Estavam poucos centímetros separadas, com Myka dormindo espalhada pela cama, enquanto Helena estava dormindo de bruços.

Helena se levantou, tentando não acordar Myka. Recolheu todas as suas roupas ainda molhadas, pendurando-as no banheiro, para que pudessem secar. Ao retornar para a cama, percebera que parte do corpo nu de Myka estava exposta. Ficou alguns minutos observando-a dormir. Tirou delicadamente todo o lençol que ainda cobria algumas partes do corpo de Myka, dando pequenos e suaves beijos pela coxa, explorando cada local erógeno, os quais já conhecia muito bem.

"Hele...Deus!" - Myka não tivera tempo para falar, ao sentir a boca de Helena em seu sexo, já bastante excitado.

Também não havia aberto os olhos, mas sua excitação a denunciava. Helena continuava a provocar, roçando os dedos em outras áreas erógenas. E continuou, ora aumentando a velocidade, ora diminuindo, também provocava fazendo leves pausas, acompanhando as contrações e os gemidos cada vez mais altos de Myka.

Helena só parou quando Myka se contraiu e gozou. Enquanto Myka respirava profundamente, Helena percorria o corpo com beijos e leves mordidas.

"Bom dia, querida. Não pude resistir." - Helena disse entre os beijos. Um sorriso veio aos lábios de Myka.

"Bom dia, acordou cedo." - A voz ainda estava um pouco falha. Helena parou com os beijos momentaneamente, ao se lembrar de porque havia se habituado a acordar cedo. Myka percebera a pausa, colocando uma das mãos no rosto de Helena, acariciando.

"Sinto muito."

"Não há pelo que se desculpar. Não foi sua culpa." - Helena se deitou por cima de Myka apoiando a cabeça em seu abdômen - "Hoje é a seu ultimo dia de fisioterapia." - Myka brincava com o cabelo de Helena.

"Gostaria de ir?"

"Adoraria, mas se Artie me chamar para resgatar algum artefato ou para qualquer coisa, terei que ir. Mas tentarei ficar toda a sessão."

"Eu gostaria de tentar preparar o café da manhã. Sob sua supervisão, claro." - Helena olhou para Myka, com um olhar surpreso.

"Essa é a primeira vez que escuto isso." - Myka dera uma risada.

"As pessoas podem surpreender. E gostaria de agradecer e também me desculpar por tudo que te fiz passar, com o meu acidente, por mais que não tenha sido totalmente minha culpa." - Myka mordia o lábio inferior.

"Lembra-se do que você me disse há tempos? Passado é passado." - Myka sorriu, assentindo. Helena se levantou pegando roupas secas e se vestindo. Myka continuou na cama, observando-a por alguns momentos antes de se levantar também. Poucos minutos depois ambas já se encontravam na cozinha.

"O que você pretende preparar?" - Helena perguntara curiosa.

"Uma das poucas coisas que eu sei cozinhar: ovos mexidos. Sinto muito se a desapontei se estava esperando algo mais diferente." - Helena rira, abraçando Myka pela cintura.

"Querida, só o fato de você ter se oferecido, já é o suficiente para mim"- Myka sorriu sendo beijada em seguida.

Myka se separou de Helena, pegando todos os ingredientes, enquanto Helena se acomodava no balcão observando Myka. Preocupava-se com ela principalmente porque ainda tinha dificuldades em realizar alguns movimentos, e ela estando na cozinha, era mais um motivo para se preocupar. Mas tudo ocorreu tranquilamente, embora Helena tenha ajudado em alguns momentos. Myka ainda não conseguia fazer a extensão total do cotovelo, assim como fazer muita força por muito tempo, o que acabou requisitando a ajuda de Helena.

Nos momentos em que Myka estava conseguindo se entender com o fogão, Helena separara pratos, talheres e copos, assim como ficava observando-a, e não podia evitar sorrir em alguns momentos. Myka ao terminar de cozinhar, serviu ambas. Helena logo comeu uma garfada, dando um sorriso em seguida.

"Sua habilidade está melhorando. A esperança é a ultima que morre."

"Habilidade que só existe por sua causa." - Helena dera uma risada.

"Obrigada." - Helena olhara para Myka nos olhos, se sentindo feliz por as coisas estarem novamente voltando ao normal.

**xxx Algumas horas depois xxx**

"Myka." - Helena estava parada na frente de Myka, na sala de fisioterapia do hospital. Myka olhou para Helena.

Myka estava sentada tentando fazer exercícios para melhorar a total extensão do cotovelo, assim como trabalhar a força. Helena até o momento tinha ficado a observar Myka, tentando não atrapalhar. Mas Myka não estava conseguindo fazer os exercícios proposto, devido à dor assim como em alguns momentos sua mão ficava dormente, efeito esperado da lesão.

"Myka, por mais que doa, continue tentando. E mesmo que você não consiga, eu pouco me importarei de ficar ajudando. Sei que você tem medo de se tornar dependente, mas admita que já ficou dependente de mim. Então, qualquer coisa que vier comigo, você pode aceitar e pedir. E uma delas é a ajuda. Mas por enquanto, continue tentando, certo?" - Helena conseguira arrancar um riso abafado de Myka, que assentiu voltando a se concentrar.

Logo o som do Farnsworth se fez audível, fazendo Helena soltar um longo suspiro. Myka começou a morder o lábio inferior, voltando a tentar fazer o exercício. Helena saiu da sala, atendendo o Farnsworth.

"Helena, sinto muito por te chamar." - Era Pete quem estava chamando Helena.

"Sem problemas, Pete. Precisando de mim?"

"Sim, Artie não quer que eu vá sozinho atrás de um artefato. E você é a única livre. Sinto muito, sei que você queria ficar com Myka..." - Pete sabia o quanto Helena queria ficar com Myka, principalmente depois do acidente. Helena passou a mão nos cabelos.

"Estou indo, daqui a pouco estou ai." - Helena desligara, entrando novamente na sala.

Myka virou-se olhando Helena, que novamente parara em sua frente.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas o trabalho me chama. Seja uma boa garota, certo? E continue tentando." - Helena fez um carinho no cabelo de Myka, que assentiu.

"Bom trabalho. Vejo-te em casa então?"

"Sim, querida."

**xxx Duas horas depois xxx**

Helena ainda não conseguia entender porque Artie queria que Pete fosse com mais alguém, o artefato não era tão perigoso assim como parecia relativamente fácil de recuperar. O artefato se encontrava em uma cidade próxima do depósito, bastante conhecida por todos os agentes do depósito, já que eram lá onde costumavam ter vida social, e também fazer compras entre outras coisas.

Estavam caminhando pela avenida principal, conversando sobre coisas do dia a dia, mas a conversa inevitavelmente focou em Myka.

"Estou um pouco preocupado com Myka." - Pete mencionou, chamando a atenção de Helena, - "Se ela descobrir que ela ficará com os movimentos limitados para sempre, ela vai se sentir culpada." - Pete completou.

"Se Myka realmente ficar com os movimentos limitados, ela terá que aprender a viver dessa forma. E eu pretendo ajudá-la com isso. Sei que ela poderá se sentir dependente, coisa que ela não gosta, mas ela terá que aprender a lidar com isso. Todos nós muitas vezes aprendemos a lidar com aquilo que não gostamos, simplesmente pro nosso bem."

"Eu apenas não quero que ela fique se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo." - Helena parou de caminhar, fazendo Pete parar alguns passos depois olhando-a.

"Pete, eu nunca imaginei que fosse dizer isso, mas sei o quanto você se importa com ela, sei que ela é uma amizade importante para você, mas eu nunca vou deixar ela se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo, porque ela não é. Ela é mais do que isso. Ela pode não compreender, mas eu farei de tudo para ela não se sinta a pior pessoa do mundo, e que seja aceita por pelo menos uma pessoa." - Um leve sorriso veio aos cantos dos lábios de Pete.

"Eu sei Helena. É por isso que estou compartilhando com você a minha preocupação. Obrigado." - Ambos voltaram a andar, mudando de assunto.

Logo mais, passaram por uma praça onde tinha uma mãe e uma criança brincando. Helena não pode deixar de observar a cena por alguns momentos, voltando a acompanhar Pete. Mas a cena trouxe de volta lembranças em Helena, que saiu do lado de Pete sem que esse percebesse, em uma esquina.

Helena voltou para a praça, esperando encontrar novamente a criança e a mãe. Ficou a observá-las enquanto sentia lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. A criança tinha muitas semelhanças com Christina, apesar da mãe ser loira e mais branca. Helena se sentou no banco, deixando as lembranças virem à sua mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Era primavera do ano 1898. Um ano antes do assassinato de Christina, que nessa época tinha 7 anos. Helena estava no auge dos seus trinta anos. Era um dia bonito, desses que você aproveita para fazer piquenique, ou dar aquela volta ao parque. Foi o que Helena fez com Christina, levou-a ao parque para se divertirem, e eventualmente ter um piquenique, algo bastante tradicional._

_Christina a todo o momento vinha mostrar flores para Helena, que se divertia explicando superficialmente, tendo total atenção de Christina. Eventualmente, Helena divertia a filha contando histórias, ou até mesmo brincava com a filha. Sempre se divertiam nessas raras ocasiões, quando Helena tinha folga do depósito, e quando a filha podia se ausentar do internato. _

_Eram momentos raros, mas felizes, em que Helena se sentia completa. Se sentia completa devido à presença de Christina. Quando estava longe, sentia um vazio em sua alma. Christina tinha virado sinônimo de felicidade para ela. Claro, trabalhar no depósito 12 também era sua felicidade, mas não superava a felicidade de estar com ela._

_Por isso, valorizava cada momento, cada risada, cada sorriso, cada curiosidade, cada detalhe dos momentos. Estava sentada na grama, observando sua filha brincar com borboletas assim como observando cada planta que tinha no parque._

"_Mãe?"_

"_Sim, querida?"_

"_Você acredita se o futuro será melhor? Que a sociedade vai mudar? E que você poderá ser finalmente reconhecida?" - Helena dera uma segurava uma flor, e estava parada perto de Helena._

"_Espero que o futuro seja melhor, sim, mas que a sociedade vai mudar acredito que não acontecerá em breve. Talvez mude, talvez não mude, mas não saberemos certo? E eu não sinto necessidade de ser reconhecida." _

"_Mas isso é tão injusto!" - Helena dera um sorriso, enquanto Christina se deitava no colo de Helena._

"_Querida, nunca acredite que a vida é justa. Sempre haverá aqueles que serão injustos. Mas devemos ter esperança naqueles que fazem a justiça todos os dias." - Helena fazia carinhos no cabelo de Christina, enquanto essa observava a flor, e brincava com ela._

* * *

><p>"Helena?" - Helena fora desperta de suas lembranças ao ouvir Pete que estava parado em sua frente. Olhou para o espaço onde antes estava a mãe e a criança, depois voltando a olhar para Pete.<p>

"Você está bem?" - Só então percebera que estivera chorando, e ao perceber isso, tentou limpar as lágrimas com a mão. Apenas assentiu.

Pete se sentou ao seu lado, apoiando os cotovelos na perna. Helena voltava a olhar o espaço onde estivera a mãe e a criança.

"Sei o que é perder alguém. Sei como é perder alguém quando podia ter evitado. Mas não tentei." - Helena olhou surpresa para Pete.

"Imaginei que você estivesse pensando em Christina, eu vi a criança saindo daqui." - Helena assentiu.

"Sei o quão difícil é pensar nas lembranças, e desejar que esse tempo volte, mas o tempo não volta. Você simplesmente continua vivendo a vida. Alguns fazendo seus rituais de honra à memória, outros sofrendo dia após dia, sendo torturados pelas memórias, outros simplesmente tentam esquecer."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu tive uma sensação de que o meu pai não iria retornar para casa ao final do dia. Eu ignorei. Eu podia ter salvado o meu pai, mas ignorei. Mal sabia nessa época que essas sensações iriam me salvar de muitas situações." - Pete olhou para Helena.

"Sinto muito." - Era o que Helena conseguia pensar em dizer.

"Gostaria de encerrar o dia? Eu já resgatei o artefato. Não se preocupe que eu faço o registro e todo o procedimento."

"Tem certeza?" - Pete assentiu.

"Obrigada."

**xxx Enquanto isso xxx**

Myka resolvera fazer uma visita ao seu terapeuta, enquanto Helena estava trabalhando. Decidira isso enquanto saia da sessão de fisioterapia. Estava sentada em um sofá preto, em frente ao seu terapeuta. Costumava recorrer a ele com frequência quando estava no Serviço Secreto, devido ao stress do trabalho. Mas desde que entrara no Depósito, não era mais necessário recorrer a ele. Mas dessa vez sentia que seria bom.

"Quanto tempo, Myka. O que a traz aqui?"

"Apenas uma necessidade de conversar." - O terapeuta assentiu se sentando na grande poltrona de couro que ficava na frente do sofá.

"Sobre o que exatamente?"

"Sobre meu relacionamento." - Myka percebeu uma expressão de surpresa nele, completando em seguida, - "Estou namorando com Helena, acho que você já teve oportunidade de conhecer ela." - O terapeuta assentiu.

"E o que exatamente está a incomodando?"

"Eu sinto que não sou boa o suficiente para ela desde o acidente, estou com os movimentos limitados no braço esquerdo, e sinto que isso não me faz ser tão boa quanto ela é para mim. É como se eu sentisse que eu não merecesse isso. Como se eu estivesse ganhando demais, para perder tudo depois, e novamente me machucar." - Myka apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

**xxx Algumas horas depois xxx**

Myka chegara a casa, depois de uma longa conversa com o terapeuta. Estava se sentindo bem melhor depois da conversa, que serviu para esclarecer alguns de seus medos. Mas um dos seus medos voltara ao entrar em casa. Não estava encontrando Helena em lugar nenhum, e mesmo chamando-a, não era respondida.

Subiu ao segundo andar, acreditando que Helena estivesse tomando banho, ou no quarto lendo algum livro ouvindo alguma música que Claud fizera questão de colocar no ipod. Percebera uma porta semiaberta, uma porta que nunca tinha visto ser aberta, e nunca soubera o que tinha atrás da porta.

Aproximou-se da porta, vendo Helena sentada encostada a uma cama. Abriu devagar a porta, não querendo fazer nenhum barulho. Helena estava sentada, folheado um álbum, e passando os dedos em algumas fotografias. Adentrou o quarto, percebendo que era o quarto de Christina. Helena não percebera sua presença, estava distraída demais com as boas lembranças das fotos.

"Ela parecia ser uma criança bonita." - Myka disse ao se sentar ao lado de Helena, observando uma foto de Christina. Helena se assustara com a presença de Myka, de fato, estava distraída.

"Sim, ela era bonita." - Helena voltou sua atenção às fotos.

"O que houve?" - Myka perguntara preocupada.

"Apenas memórias." - Myka abraçara Helena, que começara a chorar novamente, mas de uma forma calma, - "Eu tenho medo de esquecê-la. Tenho medo de acordar um dia, e descobrir que a esqueci. Que ela sumiu das minhas memórias.".

"Você não irá esquecê-la. Ela te marcou forte o suficiente para que seja impossível esquecer. Ela sempre estará na sua mente e em seu coração. Sempre. E por mais que eu não a conheça, eu sei que ela gostaria que a mãe dela tentasse ser feliz e parasse de reviver memórias de formas tão doloridas. Se for para você lembrar-se dela, vai ser de forma natural, e coisas momentâneas." - Myka fazia carinhos no cabelo, consolando Helena.

"Certamente, ela diria que a vida não é justa." - Helena deu uma risada abafada.

"Helena, você não irá esquecê-la, eu lhe garanto."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" - Helena levantou o rosto, se separando do abraço, olhando nos olhos de Myka.

"Porque eu conheço você." - Myka beijou Helena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! =)

Bom domingo a todas!


	20. Back to the Sun

Myka voltou a abraçar Helena, que continuava folheando o álbum. Em alguns momentos, Myka perguntava qual era a ocasião ou quem eram as pessoas presentes na foto. Helena tentava não dar tantos detalhes. No álbum, existiam fotos de diversos momentos da vida de Helena, desde a infância até os últimos momentos antes de ela ser congelada no bronze. Myka observava cada foto com atenção, assim como os movimentos dos dedos de Helena. Ficaram nessa situação, até Myka perceber que já havia anoitecido. Ela tirou o braço em torno de Helena, que terminava de ver o álbum.

"Vou pegar algo para comermos, ou você prefere irmos para cozinha?"

"Gostaria de continuar aqui." – Myka assentiu, se levantando, saindo do quarto. Helena sabia que aquele quarto continha lembranças com dupla emoção, podendo ser feliz ou triste. No momento, ela apenas queria deixar as lembranças fluírem pela mente, como um rio flui naturalmente. Um rio denso, mas que apesar de todos os obstáculos continua fluindo. Myka logo estava de volta com sanduiches, e suco.

"Sei que não é grande coisa, mas era o que tinha." – Myka disse se sentando ao lado de Helena, oferecendo um sanduiche.

"Qualquer coisa está bom, querida." – Helena sorriu, pegando o sanduiche. Myka a olhava, percebendo cada detalhe do rosto de Helena.

"Helena, posso não ter conhecido Christina, mas como eu disse, ela não iria gostar de saber que a mãe dela tentou matar a humanidade em vingança, ou até mesmo se preocupa em tentar não esquecer. Sei o quão difícil é isso, embora não tenha passado exatamente pela mesma dor." – Helena não dizia nada, apenas a olhava.

"O que estou tentando dizer é que por mais que eu não tenha passado pela mesma dor, eu sei o quão ela é dolorida, e sei que ter alguém por perto, pode ser útil. E às vezes, deixar o passado no passado é o melhor a fazer." – Myka mordia o lábio inferior.

"Eu tento me lembrar da voz dela, tento me lembrar do abraço dela, tento me lembrar da risada dela, mas já não consigo mais. A cada vez, eu acho que estou esquecendo-a cada vez mais." – Helena começava a chorar. Myka colocou o prato no chão, abraçando Helena, fazendo carinho no cabelo dela.

"Helena, confie em mim, você não irá esquecê-la, está bem? Isso são apenas detalhes precisos dela, mas você nunca irá esquecer quem ela foi. Nunca. Se quiser chorar, se quiser rir, se quiser qualquer coisa, eu sempre estarei aqui. E eu irei fazer questão de você nunca se esquecer dela, mas você precisa confiar em mim." - As lágrimas de Helena fluíam livremente, molhando a camiseta de Myka.

"Venha, vamos dormir, já está ficando tarde e o nosso dia foi cansativo. E amanhã é dia de folga."

Helena assentiu, se levantando junto com Myka. Helena pegou a bandeja, com o prato e os copos, levando-os para cozinha, enquanto Myka se trocava no quarto.

Helena logo estava se trocando também, sem deixar de pensar em todas aquelas lembranças. Mas também sem deixar de pensar no que Myka havia dito. Sabia que iria esquecer-se da voz, do abraço, mas nunca seria capaz de esquecer quem ela tinha sido. A existência humana não era baseada nos detalhes precisos como abraço, voz, mas sim nos detalhes mais gerais como personalidade.

Myka estava na cama, lendo um livro com pouco interesse, esperando Helena, que logo se acomodou ao seu lado. Myka colocou o livro no criado mudo, dando espaço para Helena se acomodar abraçada a ela. Sua preocupação era com Helena, sempre seria, sabia que ela iria continuar nesse estado, mas esperava que não durasse tanto.

Helena logo estava dormindo, sendo embalada pela sensação de Myka brincando com mechas do cabelo dela. Era uma sensação que gostava e Myka sabia disso, portanto sempre fazia como forma de relaxar Helena. Logo Myka também fora capturada pelo sono, induzido pela calma respiração de Helena e pelo cansaço.

**xxx Dia Seguinte xxx**

"Bom dia, querida" – Helena disse depois de ser acordada com Myka beijando-a. Myka havia acordado mais cedo que o habitual, planejando tentar fazer um café da manhã para Helena.

"Bom dia, fiz waffles." – Myka voltou a beijar Helena, que se espreguiçava na cama.

"Por isso o cheiro bom." – Myka deu uma risada abafada, colocando a bandeja ao lado de Helena, se sentando em seguida.

"Achei que depois de ontem, você merecia isso." – Helena sorriu.

"Obrigada."

"Algum plano para hoje?" – Myka perguntara curiosa.

Helena abrira a boca, mas o barulho do Farnsworth ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo Helena suspirar.

"Tenho um pressentimento de que a minha folga não existe mais."

Helena se levantou, pegando o Farnsworth.

"Bom dia Helena. E sinto muito, mas sua folga terá que ficar para amanhã. Claro que eu pediria para Claud..." – Artie não se sentia confortável pedindo para agentes aparecerem no deposito em dias de folgas. Sabia que folgas eram necessárias depois de artefatos, já que nunca se sabe qual é o real efeito de muitos deles.

"Okay Artie, daqui a pouco estou ai." - Helena fechou o Farnsworth, demonstrando desapontamento.

"Sinto muito querida."

"Não se preocupe, apenas volte para cama e termine de comer. Artie não disse que era urgente." - Myka deu de ombros, com uma expressão despreocupada, enquanto pegava um pedaço de waffles. Helena riu enquanto voltava para a cama.

"Te amo, sabia?" - Myka assentiu sorrindo, beijando Helena em seguida.

**xxx Algumas horas mais tarde xxx**

Como Myka somente iria voltar a trabalhar no próximo dia, e também como não tinha nada a fazer, resolveu se deitar na grama do jardim, observar as nuvens e eventualmente o por do sol. Não sabia que horas Helena estaria de volta, então não se preocupou muito com o tempo que ficaria ali, em contato com a natureza. O lugar que havia escolhido era uma leve declinação que tinha perto do quiosque.

Deixou a sua mente livre para qualquer coisa, o que facilitou para ela perder as horas facilmente, mas não se preocupava com isso, já que Helena não tinha hora exata para voltar. Mas foi surpreendida pela voz da Helena.

"Não esperava encontrar você aqui." – Helena estava parada aos pés de Myka, olhando-a.

"Eu não tinha nada para fazer, então resolvi vir aqui, deitar e relaxar."

Helena se sentou ao seu lado, olhando para o céu.

"Como foi no depósito?" – Myka perguntara.

"Nada preocupante, apenas um artefato inocente." – Helena virou-se se apoiando na lateral do corpo, olhando Myka, - "Em o que você estava pensando?"

Myka olhou-a antes de dar risada.

"Estava pensando em qualquer coisa que a minha mente quisesse pensar.", - Myka percebeu que Helena a estava olhando com atenção, - "Mas você está pensando em algo."

"Sim, estava pensando no nosso casamento." - Helena disse olhando para Myka.

"E provavelmente você estava imaginando como seria eu em um vestido." – Helena riu.

"Claro, mas apenas se você quiser usar." – Myka sorriu com a resposta de Helena, virando para se apoiar na lateral do corpo.

"Claro que usarei vestido, só não usarei um desses cheios de frescuras, apenas um simples. Mas eu sempre imaginei como seria ver você em um vestido, o máximo que pude ver foram fotos antigas, enquanto você já teve várias oportunidades em me ver em um vestido."

"Eu ainda não me decidi o que irei usar." - Helena deu de ombros.

"Você nunca se casou não?" – Myka não sabia se ela foi de fato casada como seu irmão, apenas sabia que ela teve uma filha. Helena olhou para a paisagem, antes de responder.

"Já fui noiva, mas nunca cheguei ao altar." – Helena voltou a olhar Myka.

"Por quê?" – Myka não havia percebido nenhum sinal em Helena que dissesse que ela não queria conversar sobre isso, - "Isso foi pouco antes de eu ser sido congelada. Minha família achava que se eu casasse e tivesse filhos, eu poderia esquecer Christina. Mas então, ele terminou o noivado, sabendo que isso não era o certo, ele sabia que eu não seria feliz e continuaria em busca de um mundo melhor assim como a dor continuaria.", - Myka colocou a mão dela no rosto de Helena, acariciando.

"Sinto muito. Sua família te considerava como a ovelha negra então?" – Helena assentiu, - "Ela tinha orgulho de mim em poucas horas, mas no restante eu sempre fui a ovelha negra, enquanto o meu irmão era idolatrado." – Myka percebeu que aquele assunto não era um assunto que Helena apreciava conversar sobre, então decidiu mudar de assunto.

"Eu não gostaria de ter um casamento grande. Nunca gostei desses casamentos grandes." – Helena sorriu.

"Estava preocupada com a possibilidade de ter que descobrir se sua família é enorme ou não." – Myka riu, voltando a deitar na grama.

"É sim uma família grande, mas não se preocupe, eu mal os conheço, apenas tive proximidade com meus pais e alguns poucos parentes. Mas não faço questão de convidar-los, até mesmo porque meu pai nunca os deixaria vir." – Helena percebeu uma pontada de tristeza na fala de Myka.

Helena ainda se sentia mal pelo ocorrido de Myka com o pai, esperava que ele fosse um pouco mais compreensível como a esposa. Gostara da mãe de Myka, mas temia que talvez nunca pudessem se conhecer melhor pelo fato de ela ser H.G. Wells, que supostamente era um homem. Sabia que o pai adoraria conversar com ela, por conta dos livros, mas nunca poderia se revelar totalmente. Sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia, mas não se importava muito com isso.

Se pudesse estar com a mulher que amava, apenas importaria o bem estar dela e delas.

* * *

><p>Antes de tudo, me desculpem pela demora, tive dificuldades em escrever esse capitulo, sem mencionar que começo de ano e final de ano é uma correria imensa (não por conta de natal e ano novo, mas também porque minha família toda resolveu viajar pra lá e pra cá, assim como dezembro é O mês de aniversários da família), e também minha mãe ficou doente varias vezes, e como uma boa filha tive que cuidar dela.<p>

E espero que o natal e o ano novo de todos tenham sido excelentes, em companhia das pessoas que amamos, gostamos assim como da família.

E me perdoem pelo capitulo curto, mas garanto que o próximo será grandinho pra agradar a todas, e me desculpar pela demora. ;)


	21. Best Day

Cinco meses haviam se passado. O casamento fora planejado com a máxima dedicação que ambas poderiam dar, inclusive contando com surpresas por cada parte. Os poucos dias de folgas eram usados exclusivamente para o planejamento do casamento. Não pretendiam fazer um evento grande, apenas um evento particular, com poucos convidados íntimos. Também não haviam planejado nenhuma lua de mel, apenas o casamento.

E com as poucas horas livres que sobravam dos dias de folgas, tentavam aproveitar ao máximo juntas e com Pete e Claud. Eventualmente, também acabavam não fazendo nada de demais, devido ao cansaço que é planejar o casamento. Helena havia optado por usar um vestido, para a surpresa de Myka, que estava achando que ela fosse optar por algum tipo de terno.

E então o casamento havia chegado. Myka não havia deixado Helena ver-la antes da hora, respeitando as tradições devidas. Apenas Claud podia circular livremente pelas áreas do casamento, que estava acontecendo na casa de Helena. Haviam decidido isso devido ao espaço do jardim.

"Helena está se matando para te ver antes da hora"- Claud comentara entrando no quarto onde Myka estava se vestindo e maquiando.

"E vai continuar assim." – Claud deu uma risada.

"E por foto?"- Myka lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador através do espelho.

"Certo, nada de foto, nem de vídeos. Eu apenas perguntei, porque Helena está subindo pelas paredes." – Claud deu de ombros.

"Nada vai fazer ela me ver antes. Isso dá azar. E eu não quero mais nenhum acidente de carro, ou tiros." – Claud se recostara na mesa perto de Myka.

"Nunca imaginei que você fosse uma mulher que acreditasse nisso."

"Oficialmente, não acredito, mas é bom garantir."

"Certo. Vou ver se Helena acalmou um pouco." – Myka riu tentando imaginar Helena andando para lá e para cá no corredor.

Myka se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. É fato que nunca havia se imaginado como noiva, ou esposa. Sempre fora da filosofia "Se acontecer, legal, se não acontecer, paciência.". Sabia que seus pais não estariam no casamento, o que lhe entristecia um pouco, mas sabia que seu pai talvez não a considerasse mais como uma filha. Tentava não dar importância a esse fato.

Helena estava de fato no corredor, talvez angustiada, não estava habituada a ficar tanto tempo sem ver Myka. Viu Claud se aproximando, sabendo que nada pode ser feito. Suspirou quando Claud confirmou.

"Não se preocupe, faltam apenas uma hora para você poder ver-la. Mas sua surpresa para ela está ai." – Claud sabia da surpresa que Helena planejara para Myka, assim como sabia da surpresa que Myka planejara para Helena. Seria um grande dia de qualquer forma.

Claud observou Helena descendo as escadas, dando um sorriso. Virou-se para ir ao quarto de Myka, encontrando-se com Pete que havia percebido o sorriso de Claud.

"Algum plano maligno a fazer?" – Claud riu.

"Muitos planos, mas nada de maligno. Sinto muito, mas não fui autorizada a contar-los." – Pete fez uma expressão desapontada.

"Porque tenho a impressão de que eu estou sendo ignorado? Você esteve muito mais ocupada com Myka e Helena do eu."

"Você não está sendo ignorado, eu apenas fui mais útil para ambas do que você." – Pete continuava com uma pontada de desapontamento, - "Não se preocupe, você também teve sua carga de importância nesse casamento."

"É, pelo menos isso. Bom, divirta-se com Myka." – Claud observou Pete descer as escadas, antes de voltar a se dirigir ao quarto de Myka.

Claud fora requisitada por ambas quase ao mesmo tempo. Cada querendo fazer uma surpresa para outra, para o dia do casamento. Myka com uma surpresa mais inusitada, e Helena com uma surpresa mais difícil de conseguir. Claud tivera poucas horas de sono, na tentativa de conciliar ambas as tarefas que lhe fora destinada. Pete tivera participação apenas no planejamento do casamento, ajudando com os testes de comidas.

**xxx 1 hora depois xxx**

Myka estava usando um vestido simples, com poucos detalhes, da mesma forma que Helena. De longe, ambos vestidos pareciam semelhantes, mas com uma observação detalhada era possível perceber que os poucos detalhes eram diferenciados entre si. Myka optou por usar o cabelo solto, ao contrario de Helena, que prendera o cabelo.

"Você está bonita hoje. Uma pena que você não me deixou te ver antes." – Helena não pode resistir a comentar ao ouvido de Myka, que dera uma risada silenciosa.

O padre fez o discurso de forma rápida, não querendo prolongar o temível momento do sim. Embora já estivesse obvio que não havia porque dizer não ou até mesmo alguém impedir no famoso "cale-se para sempre".

"Myka, aceita essa mulher como sua esposa?"

"Sim, aceito." – Myka também estava assentido.

"Helena, aceita essa mulher como sua esposa?"

"Sim, aceito."- Myka estava sorrindo, assim com Helena. Também foi possível ouvir alguns suspiros de alívio vindo dos convidados. Pete e Claud sabiam que não havia necessidade para temer o momento do sim.

"Então, sob os poderes que foi me concedido, declaro-as como esposas. Podem se beijar." – O padre disse, enquanto os convidados aplaudiam diante do beijo.

Haviam vindo todos os convidados, apesar de Myka não ter percebido alguns a mais. Todos os que sabiam da existência do deposito estavam ali. Helena levou-a para a pista de dança, enquanto fazendo sinal para apenas para duas pessoas entenderem. Pete percebeu isso, mas logo entendeu. Olhou para Claud, indicando com o rosto as duas pessoas, com uma expressão interrogativa. Claud apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo, indo para pista de dança.

Ambas estavam com altos níveis de adrenalina no sangue, devido ao momento e também devido às surpresas que tanto prepararam com cuidado.

"Posso ter a honra?"- Myka fora surpreendida pela voz do pai, ao chegar à pista, conduzida por Helena. Myka olhou para o pai, e em seguida para Helena.

"Não agradeça a mim, e sim à Claud. Sem ela, nada disso teria sido possível." – Helena disse ao ouvido de Myka, enquanto oferecia a mão dela ao pai.

"Espero que você possa perdoar, sei que fui um imbecil ao agir daquele jeito. Sei que foi errado, mas depois de ter conversado com a sua mulher, e também com a sua colega de trabalho, percebi que eu seria hipócrita se eu não aceitasse que minha filha estava feliz." – Myka abraçou o pai, antes de dançar.

"Obrigada. Não foi a melhor forma de te contar, mas era a verdade."

"E se não fosse a verdade, eu não estaria aqui, não é mesmo?" – Myka assentiu, - "Estou me sentindo mal por tudo. Eu deveria ter dado uma chance. Você sempre foi a minha filha favorita, sabia que cedo ou mais tarde você iria se cansar da forma como eu tratava você. Então, sinto muito por tudo, mesmo."

"Pai, por favor, você já foi perdoado quando você veio aqui."

"Obrigado."

Helena vendo pai e filha se entenderem, foi para o canto da pista, agradecer a mãe de Myka.

"Obrigada por terem vindo, sei que não foi fácil, ainda mais tão em cima da hora."

"Querida, não precisa agradecer. O que você fez foi bastante ousado e corajoso. Quem tem que agradecer é eu. Nunca imaginei que veria a minha filha no altar um dia."

"Tenho que confessar que em um primeiro momento, eu estava com medo de tentar conversar com ele, ainda mais por ele ter me julgado como uma desgraça, mas não custava tentar."

"Eu tentei mudar a mentalidade dele a respeito disso. Mas é difícil de conseguir isso. E então, seu email chegou. No começo, foi difícil de convencer ele a dar uma chance, mas logo ele estava empolgado em vir aqui. Ele também nunca imaginaria que esse dia chegaria." – A mãe olhava o marido e filha dançarem, fazendo Helena observar-los também.

"Eu sabia que Myka tinha ficado triste com a reação do pai dela, ela também sabia que ele não viria ao casamento. E como é horrível ver ela triste, mesmo por um motivo bobo, eu decidi tentar fazer o pai dar uma chance. Pelo menos, eu queria que hoje fosse um dia mais perfeito o possível."

"Admira-me a sua coragem. Mas hoje é o seu grande dia, vai aproveitar."

No outro lado da pista, estavam Claud e Pete conversando.

"Foi inteligente tentar trazer os pais de Myka aqui." – Pete disse observando Myka.

"Não foi idéia minha, eu apenas fiz a parte de procurar qualquer tipo de contato com eles. A idéia era de Helena." – Claud deu de ombros.

"De qualquer forma, foi uma boa idéia."

"Ainda tem muitas idéias a entrarem em ação." – Pete ficou surpreso.

"Você participou mais do que eu imaginava. Idéias boas ou ruins?"

"Óbvio que são idéias boas. Não se preocupe."

Helena agradeceu a mãe de Myka novamente, antes de voltar para o centro da pista.

"Acredito que é a minha vez de dançar." – O pai parou de dançar, assentindo, soltando Myka.

"Obrigado." – O pai disse para Helena antes de ir em direção à esposa. Helena ofereceu a mão para Myka, sendo prontamente aceita.

"Como você conseguiu isso?" – Myka ainda estava surpresa com a presença dos pais.

"Contei com uma pequena ajuda de Claud para localizar qualquer tipo de contato. Eu não podia simplesmente perguntar a você. Também sabia que você ficaria um pouco triste sem a presença dos seus pais aqui." – Logo mais os poucos casais presentes se juntavam à pista.

"Obrigada, lembre-me de agradecer Claud depois." – Helena assentiu, - "Pelo menos tenho um presente para você."

"Não há necessidade de mais presentes, você já me deu o maior deles." – Myka pegou as mãos de Helena, colocando-as no abdômen dela.

"Na verdade, o maior é esse que vou te dar. Mas você terá que esperar cerca de nove meses." – Helena fizera uma expressão surpresa, olhando para o abdômen de Myka e em seguida para o rosto dela.

Helena, em um momento de felicidade absoluta, beijou-a abraçando-a, para então erguer-la do chão girando-a. Essa cena chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive de Pete e Claud. Pete olhou para Claud que sorria.

"Nem preciso perguntar que essa idéia contou com sua ajuda, certo?" – Claud assentiu.

Helena colocou Myka de volta ao chão, beijando-a novamente.

"Como isso aconteceu?" – Myka rira.

"Uma longa história, não se preocupe, contarei mais tarde, com calma. Isso contou com a ajuda de Claud."

"Claud participou mais desse casamento do que qualquer outra pessoa. Precisaremos agradecer-la bastante depois." – Myka assentiu.

Helena olhou para os lados, percebendo que os poucos casais voltaram a dançar e os que não estavam na pista estavam entretidos, tendo uma idéia, - "Venha, os discursos vão demorar a acontecer."- Helena disse ao ouvido de Myka, puxando-a para fora da pista.

"Mas eles irão perceber a nossa ausência." – Myka disse preocupada, - "Não se preocupe, estaremos de volta daqui a pouco."

Helena levou-a para o hall da casa, encostando Myka na mesa do hall, erguendo o vestido de Myka.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso!" – Helena beijou-a, calando-a enquanto suas mãos continuavam a erguer o vestido de Myka.

"Não se preocupe, os convidados estão entretidos demais." – Helena disse tentando acalmar Myka, que logo também estava erguendo o vestido de Helena.

"Você está armada? Eu disse para você não estar armada!"- Myka disse ao ver a cinta liga com um tesla, lançando um olhar ameaçador para Helena, que rira.

"Apenas garantias, querida." – Helena voltou beijar-la, enquanto sua mão deslizava por baixo da calcinha de Myka.

Myka sentiu a mão de Helena em seu sexo molhado, mas logo também estava com uma mão no sexo de Helena. O fato de não terem se visto durante o dia todo aumentara todo o desejo de uma pela outra. Helena tomava o cuidado de não tentar borrar a pouca maquiagem de Myka.

"O quão silenciosa você consegue ser?" – Helena perguntara provocativa à Myka, ambas tentando serem silenciosas o possível. Myka não estava tendo tanto sucesso quanto Helena.

Encontraram um ritmo como sempre, mas dessa vez um ritmo mais acelerado, ambas preocupadas com a possibilidade de aparecer alguém. Teriam calma para se aproveitarem depois, o momento agora era de aliviar o desejo urgente.

Myka havia penetrado Helena com dois dedos, enquanto Helena apenas brincava com o clitóris de Myka. Conforme ambas percebiam que se aproximavam mais do ápice, aumentavam mais a velocidade dos dedos, provocando gemidos cada vez mais difíceis de abafar. Ambas gozaram silenciosamente juntas, ofegantes.

Ficaram na mesma posição até estarem não mais ofegantes, apenas para ninguém suspeitar. Myka ao tirar a mão de dentro da calcinha de Helena, tirou o tesla da cinta liga. Helena também tirou a mão.

"Nada de armas no casamento."- Helena rira.

"Era apenas por garantias. Mas eu não sou a única armada aqui." – Myka olhou surpresa para Helena, enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

"Pete e Claud?"

"Todo mundo. Menos a Sra. Frederic e você." – Myka continuou surpresa, olhando Helena ajeitar o vestido também. Helena percebeu o olhar surpreso de Myka, - "Velho hábitos são difíceis de largar, querida. Precisamos voltar.", - Myka assentiu.

Helena e Myka voltaram poucos minutos antes dos discursos que seriam feito pelas pessoas mais intimas de Helena e Myka. Myka ao chegar à pista avistou os pais, indo até eles.

"Obrigada por terem vindo."

"Querida, você não precisa agradecer. Você deveria agradecer Helena."

"E claro, aquela sua colega, Claudia, não?" – O pai dela completou.

"Sim, Claudia teve bastante participação nesse casamento." – Myka queria contar sobre a gravidez, mas para isso teria que contar sobre o trabalho, assim como a verdadeira identidade de Helena. Decidira contar mais tarde, com mais calma.

"Eu não sei se vocês vão querer fazer algum discurso, mas se quiserem é só falar com Pete." – O pai assentiu.

Myka logo voltou para o lado de Helena, que observava a cena. A primeira pessoa que iria fazer o discurso era Artie. Myka olhou para Helena, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, eu pedi para ninguém tentar contar a minha verdadeira identidade nos discursos. Imagino que você queira contar isso aos seus pais com mais calma." – Helena abraçou Myka.

"Obrigada."

Artie pegou o microfone, testando-o.

"Eu não sou um homem que aparece em casamentos, mas esse é um casamento especial. Muitos aqui sabem o porquê. Também não sou um homem de discurso. Mas tentarei o meu melhor. Quando conheci Myka, ela não parecia o tipo de pessoa que iria gostar do deposito. Ela era ambiciosa, afinal,ela trabalhava para o Serviço Secreto. Mas logo ela se apegou ao deposito. E logo percebi que ela seria uma das minhas agentes preferidas. E em relação a Helena, tenho que confessar que demorei para aceitar ela no depósito. Mas hoje ela é parte dessa família, e esposa da minha agente preferida. Então, tudo que posso oferecer é a minha bênção.".

"Eu esperava que o Artie fosse fazer uma péssima imagem de você para depois fazer uma ótima imagem de você." – Myka disse ao ouvido de Helena, arrancando uma risada.

Logo, o pai de Myka pegou o microfone, surpreendendo Myka e Helena. Mas também surpreendendo a todos, que sabiam superficialmente do ocorrido entre Myka e o pai.

"Até pouco tempo atrás, eu provavelmente era odiado pela minha filha, devido ao comportamento que tive quando ela me contou do relacionamento. Cortei qualquer tipo de contato com ela, minha esposa tentou me convencer de que minha filha ainda era minha filha. Mas eu não acreditei. E um dia, recebi um email de um destinatário desconhecido. Era o email de Helena. Eu a considerava a desgraça da minha filha. Mas aquele email mudou o meu pensamento sobre esse relacionamento. Como diriam os jovens, a ficha caiu."- Ele fez uma pausa, parando para pensar antes de continuar, - "Percebi que se eu amava a minha filha, eu deveria a deixar ser feliz com quem quer que fosse. Eu não deveria me importar sobre a pessoa, apenas com a felicidade da minha filha. E então respondi o email. E começamos a conversar, sem o conhecimento de Myka. E logo percebi que Helena era mais do que a felicidade da minha filha. Era o motivo de ela ter sobrevivido ao acidente. Era o motivo da existência dela. Percebi também que eu não fui um excelente pai, tentando a obrigar a ser a pessoa que eu queria que ela fosse."

Helena olhou para Myka, percebendo algumas lágrimas no rosto dela. Helena usou o polegar para limpar as lágrimas, dando um beijo na testa em seguida, voltando a ouvir o discurso do pai dela.

"E então, Helena me contou do casamento, pedindo para que eu viesse aqui. Para que eu tornasse esse dia um pouco mais perfeito. E eu não pude recusar. Eu vim aqui também para pedir o perdão de Myka. Sabia que eu tinha agido de forma errônea. E depois de ter recebido o perdão, tudo que posso oferecer é a minha compreensão e a minha bênção." – O pai entregou o microfone a Pete.

Myka limpou as lágrimas antes de Pete começar o discurso. Claud pegou um microfone extra.

"Eu conheci Myka quando ainda éramos do Serviço Secreto. Eu a achava séria demais, mas ainda assim, uma ótima agente. E depois fomos transferidos ao deposito. Não imaginava que ela fosse gostar de trabalhar lá. Mas logo ela começou a gostar, e desenvolvemos uma amizade. E um dia apareceu Claud." – Pete começou o discurso.

"Eu odiava o deposito devido ao ocorrido com o meu irmão. Mas quando comecei a trabalhar no depósito, comecei a gostar do deposito e também da família que era o depósito. E um dia conhecemos Helena. Não imaginava que ela fosse ser uma grande amizade no fim das contas." – Claud falou em seguida, sendo interrompida por Pete.

"Se fossemos de fato fazer um discurso, iríamos começar a escrever um romance. Então vamos direto ao ponto. Quando soubemos que esse casamento não teria uma lua de mel, eu e Claud decidimos dar a vocês uma lua de mel." – Helena ficou surpresa, assim como Myka.

"Sim, nosso presente é uma lua de mel. Por favor, não me digam que não gostaram do local, porque não foi fácil conseguir. Mas esse é um presente de todos nós do depósito, que colaborou com uma quantia." – Claud disse, arrancando alguns risos.

Myka e Helena foram até onde estavam Pete e Claud, abraçando-os, também agradecendo pelo presente. Myka pegou um dos microfones.

"Obrigada pela presença de todos aqui, inclusive pela surpresa da presença dos meus pais aqui. E claro, obrigada pelo presente. Eu não tenho palavras para dizer agora, apenas continuar agradecendo-os. Então, obrigada, e aproveitem a festa. Só não vão exagerar na bebida, certo?" – Todos riram, antes de voltarem a conversarem entre si e aproveitarem o restante da festa.

**xxx Algumas horas depois xxx**

Já era tarde da noite, quando Myka e Helena tiveram a possibilidade de irem para cama. Myka estava deitada, enquanto Helena estava com a cabeça apoiada no abdômen de Myka, que brincava com mechas do cabelo de Helena.

"Antes de você me contar a história de como você ficou grávida, preciso contar uma coisa." – Helena levantou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos de Myka, que ficara um pouco preocupada.

"Christina não era minha filha biológica. Sei que deveria ter contado antes, mas isso nunca pareceu ter importância."

"Isso não tem importância. Ser mãe é ser mãe, não é necessário ter o mesmo sangue para ser considerada mãe. Mas você também é a mãe biológica. Ou melhor, você é o pai biológico." – Expressões de surpresa e confusão passaram pelo rosto de Helena, Myka percebeu, continuando a falar, - "Para isso, você precisa saber da história. Mas antes, você precisa me contar sobre como Christina virou sua filha.", - Helena voltou a apoiar a cabeça em Myka.

"Meu irmão engravidou uma mulher, e como ele não era casado com ela, não poderia cuidar da criança e nem casar com ela. Ele ofereceu mandar uma quantia de dinheiro todo mês para que ela pudesse cuidar da criança. Mas ela morreu no parto. E como ele não podia cuidar da criança, ele pediu para que eu cuidasse. No inicio, eu não gostava da idéia de cuidar de uma filha bastarda do meu irmão, mas quando a conheci, decidi cuidar dela como se fosse minha filha biológica."

"Helena, não me importa se você foi a mãe biológica ou não, você foi mãe de qualquer forma. Não é necessário ficar grávida para saber o que é ser mãe." – Myka continuava brincando com o cabelo de Helena.

"Agora é a sua vez de contar história."

* * *

><p>Parei por aqui, porque no próximo capítulo pretendo fazer uma coisa um tanto louca, e se eu fosse continuar aqui, ia ser emoção demais. hahahaha<p>

Bom, não sei quando o proximo cap sairá. Mas tentarei não demorar tanto quanto eu demorei com o cap 20.

Até mais!


	22. Inception

_**Flashback**_

_Faltavam cerca de dois meses para o casamento. Estava quase tudo preparado, mas Myka ainda não havia conseguido achar algum meio de engravidar. Pelo menos não um que envolvesse inseminação artificial. Se fosse por esse caminho, Helena ficaria sabendo, e a possível surpresa iria por água abaixo._

_Myka fazia o serviço normalmente durante o dia, e a noite, aproveitando a pouca movimentação assim como a quase nenhuma presença de qualquer outra pessoa, andava pelos corredores procurando algum artefato._

_Mas depois de gastar quase um mês fazendo essa busca, estava quase desistindo. Foi numa dessas noites em que Claud a pegou de surpresa. Talvez a aparição de Claud tenha sido um quebra galho para Myka que já estava quase desistindo. Não tinha vontade de pedir ajuda._

"_O que você faz perambulando pelos corredores?" - Claud surgiu por trás de Myka, que se assustara._

_Myka por um primeiro momento, não soube o que dizer, e inclusive pensou em inventar qualquer motivo, mas sabia que Claud não iria acreditar nisso. Decidiu então contar a verdade. Sem mencionar o fato de que Claud poderia ser uma ajuda bastante prestativa, devido por ser geek e também uma amizade de Helena._

"_Estou procurando por um artefato especifico sem saber qual é exatamente. O sistema não me ajudou muito." - Claro que Myka tentou procurar no sistema, mas sem saber qualquer informação sobre o artefato, o sistema era praticamente inútil. Myka percebeu o arquear da sobrancelha de Claud._

"_E porque você está procurando por esse artefato?" - Claud cruzou os braços. Myka suspirou._

_Ela realmente não sabia como explicaria para Claud a vontade dela de engravidar._

"_Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para Helena, no casamento. Tive essa ideia há mais ou menos um mês, e desde então perambulo pelos corredores procurando esse artefato." - Claud continuou na mesma posição, Myka suspirou mais uma vez._

"_Quero ficar grávida, mas eu gostaria que tivesse o mínimo de DNA de Helena. Não necessariamente precisa ser o dela, mas qualquer semelhança. E não gostaria também de fazer inseminação artificial, pois isso envolveria revelar a ideia para Helena." - Claud fez uma expressão surpresa, para depois mudar para uma expressão pensativa. Myka começou a morder o lábio inferior._

"_E você realmente quer ficar grávida?" - Claud sabia que Myka não era o tipo de mulher que sempre sonhara em ter filhos._

"_Sim. Eu sei que nunca demonstrei vontade de ter, mas com Helena, eu percebo que quero construir uma família com ela. Percebi isso há um mês mais ou menos, enquanto eu observava uma família na praça perto da livraria."_

"_Acho que posso te ajudar. Pelo menos, lembro-me de ter visto um artefato no sistema que pode ser o que você procura. Mas talvez isso envolva uma viagem ao passado. E eventualmente, uma viagem ao nosso universo paralelo." - Claud percebeu que Myka não entendeu a parte do universo paralelo._

"_Você realmente não sabe nada de universo paralelo?"_

"_Sei a teoria, mas nunca soube da existência real deles." - Claud deu uma risada._

"_E garanto que eles existem."_

_xxx 30 min depois xxx_

"_Esse é o artefato. Portfólio de Robert-Houdin*. Ele vai te levar para um universo alternativo, mas tudo que acontecer é uma ilusão." _

"_Mas como pode ser uma ilusão se eu mudarei de universo?" – Myka tentava entender a lógica do artefato, enquanto Claud mostrava o artefato, que era como uma pasta grande, mas sem qualquer recheio, apenas capa e contra capa._

"_É como se você estivesse sonhando. De certa forma, sonhar também é mudar de universo, mas a diferença aqui é que o sonho vai acontecer dentro da sua mente, enquanto o portfólio vai te levar para um universo alternativo onde as ilusões reinam." – Myka assentiu, compreendendo o que Claud tentava lhe dizer, - "E isso tem o efeito colateral de deixar as mulheres grávidas. Não me pergunte o porquê exatamente, mas há teorias de que ele teria tentado usar isso para engravidar a esposa dele. O interessante é que o artefato vai te deixar grávida da pessoa que você mais ama no momento."._

_Myka fez uma expressão pensativa, enquanto olhava o artefato, também mordendo o lábio inferior._

"_Myka, você não precisa fazer isso agora, ainda há tempo para pensar nisso. Por favor, pense nisso antes de fazer isso. É a única coisa que peço." – Myka assentiu, sinalizando que iria pensar sobre isso. E ela pensou durante a noite toda._

_xxx 1 hora depois xxx_

"_Está tudo bem, querida?" - Ambas estavam na cama, se preparando para dormir. Helena havia percebido que Myka estava um pouco tensa, e talvez um pouco preocupada. Por alguns minutos, achou que fosse apenas impressão, mas logo chegou à conclusão de que não era, já que Myka parecia não se acalmar._

_A mente de Myka simplesmente estava acelerada. Não conseguia parar de pensar no artefato, e nas consequências. Sabia que Helena talvez não gostasse, mas talvez entendesse porque fez isso. E então, toda aquela onda de medo, preocupação vinha acelerando mais ainda a mente de Myka, que já estava assolada de "se", e imagens possíveis do resultado._

_Ela sentia medo, não porque iria se casar com Helena. Mas sim medo de não ser boa o suficiente para isso. Sabia que Helena quando descobrisse essa parte, iria tentar tranquilizar dizendo que seria melhor que ela. Mas também havia a possibilidade de Helena achar que Myka estaria fazendo isso por ela, e não por elas. _

"_Sim, apenas pensando demais." - Myka deu um suspiro, se preocupando em desviar a conversa para outro assunto._

"_Algum motivo para estar pensando demais?" - Helena se preocupava, sabia que quando Myka ficava pensando demais, era porque ela estava ou com medo ou preocupada com o futuro. Myka levantou a cabeça, olhando Helena._

"_Nem adianta eu dizer que não existe nenhum motivo certo?" - Helena assentiu._

"_Apenas são preocupações, mas não se preocupe, logo passarão." - Helena não ficara satisfeita com essa resposta, mas não iria forçar Myka. _

"_Vamos dormir, temos um longo dia amanhã. Boa noite, querida." - Helena depositou um beijo na testa de Myka._

_xxx Cinco dias depois xxx_

"_Você tem certeza absoluta disso?" – Claud se preocupava com Myka._

"_Sim Claud. Tenho certeza absoluta. Eu realmente quero ter uma família com ela. Ela foi a única pessoa que me fez ter essa vontade. Não quero fazer isso unicamente por ela. Quero fazer isso unicamente por nós." – Claud assentiu, sinalizando que entendia. _

_Ambas estavam paradas na frente do artefato, olhando-o. Claud estava explicando como funcionaria o artefato, enquanto Myka apenas mantinha o pensamento na mente de que tudo seria ilusão. Que tudo seria como se fosse um sonho. Claud vestia as luvas roxas por garantias, para que o artefato não fizesse o efeito nela._

"_Então, tudo que posso falar é boa viagem." __Myka, talvez por medo ou por instinto fechou os olhos ao tocar o artefato. Não sentiu nada, mas sabia que o ambiente havia mudado. _

_Sabia que o ambiente tinha mudado por causa das sensações assim como sentia que não tocava em nada. O ar havia mudado. Aos poucos abriu os olhos, sem ideias do que encontraria. Encontrou a famosa Londres do século 19. Todos sequer reparavam nela, simplesmente passavam na velocidade da segunda fase industrial, preocupados com algum possível compromisso da elite, ou até mesmo com algum encontro com amantes._

_Myka olhava estupefata ao seu redor, não conseguindo imaginar que o artefato de fato fosse tão detalhista, tão minucioso e que inclusive tivesse o poder de invocar uma ilusão desse tipo. Sabia que era uma ilusão, então não estava tão preocupada em procurar Helena nessa ilusão, até mesmo porque sabia que seu tempo era curto. _

_Ocupou-se em observar as pessoas ao redor, em observar as roupas, percebendo que as roupas indicavam a classe social, também reparando na arquitetura. Londres estava mudando em uma velocidade surpreendente, movida pela Revolução Industrial. Atrás de casas, grandes chaminés lançavam a fumaça cinzenta que futuramente seria o problema da humanidade._

"_Senhora, posso lhe ajudar? Parece estar perdida em seus pensamentos, em tamanha admiração." - Myka reparara que a voz era vagamente familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem era. Ao se virar, teve uma surpresa._

_E entendera porque a voz era tão familiar. A voz era de Helena. Mas não era a Helena que ela conhecia. Era a versão masculina, com traços levemente semelhantes à Helena. Devia estar na casa dos trinta anos, e provavelmente era de uma classe social elevada, pelo vestuário._

"_Posso lhe perguntar se é a primeira vez em Londres?" - Os olhos castanhos serenos dele observavam-na esperando uma resposta._

"_Desculpe-me. Sim, é a minha primeira vez em Londres. É algo tão perceptível?" - Ele deu uma risada._

"_Apenas os observadores natos irão reparar em tamanha admiração. Imagino que a senhorita seja do campo." - Myka assentiu. Sabia que era uma ilusão que iria acabar em breve. _

"_O urbano, muitas vezes, podem envolver os que vêem do campos, em uma aura de admiração, espanto e muitas vezes, choque. Deve ser uma realidade um tanto, digamos...chocante." - Myka ouvia com pouca atenção, tentando observar os detalhes do rosto dele. Conseguia ver algumas características do irmão de Helena mas também de Helena._

_Talvez por isso, tenha ficado tão surpresa de ter encontrado a versão masculina de Helena, não sabia que a ilusão iria mudar características de pessoas que ela conhecia._

"_Oh, me desculpe, fui falho em não me apresentar. Sou Herbert Wells.**" - Myka ficou um pouco surpresa por ouvir o nome. E então percebera que ele era semelhante à imagem de H.G. Wells que ela tinha conforme ia conhecendo a obra dele (antes de descobrir toda a verdade sobre H.G. Wells.)_

"_Bering. Myka Bering. Como o senhor disse, sim, o urbano me envolveu em essa aura de admiração. Não imaginava que Londres fosse dessa forma." - Ele assentiu, sorrindo, mostrando que entendia._

"_Posso oferecer um passeio, para que você possa conhecer a verdadeira Londres? Ou a senhorita tem compromissos de qualquer natureza?" _

"_Eu adoraria. Acabei de chegar à essa cidade, e me sinto perdida. Sempre estive habituada à tranquilidade dos campos." - Ele sorrira, oferecendo o braço._

_Myka percebera que ele era sereno, como se não vivesse situações emocionantes, e como se não tivesse que se preocupar com a vida, tentando aproveitá-la com calma, seguindo a máxima 'Carpe Diem'._

"_Permite-me perguntar se a senhorita está em Londres por algum motivo especial ou apenas queria conhecer o sonho urbano de que tanto devem falar nos campos?"._

"_Tenho que confessar que a curiosidade me moveu até aqui. Sempre ouvia historias de como Londres era." - Ele sorriu com a menção de histórias._

"_Não sou do campo, mas já soube dessas histórias em uma das minhas visitas nas áreas rurais. Mas não se espante com a grandiosidade de Londres." - Ele estava a levando pelas ruas principais de Londres, mostrando uma ou outra coisa de Londres._

_Myka sabia que não deveria se deixar levar pela ilusão, mas se sentia tentada. Não tentada no sentido carnal, mas no sentido espiritual. Sabia que o único lugar onde poderia interagir com aquela imagem suposta de H.G. Wells era nessa ilusão. Sempre passara a parte da vida acreditando que o autor fosse um homem desses que fica isolado do mundo, para que possa pensar nos detalhes mínimos da humanidade, das histórias, das realidades construídas com palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo imaginava que quando estava à mercê da sociedade, era um homem com diversas personalidades._

_Personalidades que só seriam mostradas a pessoas específicas, como uma personalidade mais serena para aquelas pessoas com quem simpatizasse, ou mais agressiva com aqueles que ameaçassem o território. _

_Mas quando conhecera a verdade sobre Helena, e sua personalidade, sabia que estava longe de daquilo que sempre imaginara, mas com o tempo veio a apreciação e o amor pela personalidade dela._

_Ela tentava não dar muita atenção ao que ele ia mostrando, mas percebia os olhares das outras pessoas nele. Ele estava trajado de tal forma como se quisesse ver todos e ser visto. Somente nesse momento reparou em sua roupa. Era parecida com um dos vestidos que havia visto nas fotos do álbum de Helena._

_Mas não havia percebido que o seu tempo havia terminado. Bastou piscar os olhos para perceber que estava de volta ao depósito._

"_Divertida a viagem?" - Claud continuava ao lado dela. Myka demorou alguns instantes para colocar a mente de volta ao lugar._

"_Um tanto... estranha." - Claud deu uma risada._

"_Não se preocupe, é apenas uma ilusão, que aproveitou informações da sua mente."_

"_Sim, percebi essa parte." - Claud olhou-a curiosa, - "Tive um encontro com a imagem que tinha de H.G. Wells, antes de saber que era Helena por trás de tudo.", - Claud assentiu, entendendo o que queria dizer._

"_Bom, hora de ir para casa, futura mãe." - Myka não soube o que dizer o que sentiu ao ouvir isso de Claud. Nunca havia pensado em o que sentiria quando alguém a chamaria de futura mãe._

"Não consigo acreditar ainda que você fez tudo isso. E ainda conseguiu esconder por tanto tempo!" - Helena dizia surpresa.

"Apenas tive sorte. Eu corria o risco de você descobrir isso por causa dos possíveis enjoos." - Myka sorria. Helena mexeu-se na cama, deitando ao seu lado, olhando-a.

"Obrigada. Sei que você deve ter pensado seriamente nisso." - O tom de voz de Helena era de gratidão.

"Sim, pensei nisso seriamente, mas eu sabia que você queria novamente uma família. E demorei a perceber que eu também queria. Mas somente com você.".

Myka estava se sentindo profundamente feliz, como nunca havia sentido. A aceitação da noticia por Helena, a presença dos pais no casamento, entre outros diversos fatores estavam tornando esse dia profundamente feliz e especial. Helena estava mais feliz pela nova família que teria em breve.

"A única coisa que me deixa ansiosa é ter que esperar noves meses." - Myka rira.

"Não se preocupe com os noves meses. Temos muito a fazer." - Helena assentiu, beijando-a em seguida.

"Vamos começar indo dormir certo? Temos uma lua de mel para sobreviver." - Myka olhou para Helena, não sabendo se deveria se preocupar com o 'sobreviver'.

"Querida, nós iremos sobreviver. Não irei te trair, ou divorciar. Apenas quero te aproveitar enquanto posso."

* * *

><p>* Robert-Houdin: Ilusionista francês (1805-1871), considerado o pai do estilo moderno do ilusionismo. Também foi inventor, relojoeiro. O portfólio citado era usado em um dos atos dele, no qual ele tirava objetos e até mesmo um dos filhos mais novos (teve 8 filhos, sendo que apenas 3 deles sobreviveram). Inclusive o Ehrich Weiss (outro ilusionista) se inspirou no Robert-Houdin ao criar o nome artístico (Harry Houdini), como forma de homenagem, já que foi bastante influenciado por ele.<p>

** Preferi usar o nome real de H.G. Wells para facilitar o entendimento da história, e também para facilitar um pouco a minha vida.

* * *

><p>Me perdoem pela demora. Terceiro ano começou (sim, estou na escola ainda, hahaha), então os últimos dias tem sido uma verdadeira guerra entre o estresse, o atordoamento de estar prestes a fazer vestibular, e arranjar tempo para escrever os capítulos. Mas não se preocupem, tentarei terminar a história até o começo da 4ª temporada (que provavelmente será em Julho).<p>

Se tudo correr bem, e a pressão escolar e familiar diminuir um pouco, acredito que consigo terminar até no máximo Abril.

Obrigada por serem pacientes com as minhas atualizações esporádicas! :)


	23. Some Fun

"Não precisam agradecer." - Claud logo disse quando viu Myka e Helena adentrarem o depósito no dia seguinte ao casamento, antes de irem ao aeroporto pegarem o voo.

"Claro que precisamos agradecer, se não fosse por você, parte do casamento não teria acontecido. E não estaríamos aqui provavelmente." - Myka disse, enquanto Helena ria silenciosamente. A felicidade ainda estava forte na alma.

Pete chegara ao escritório, a tempo de ouvir toda a conversa.

"Como assim, parte desse casamento?" - Ele estava confuso, sabia que Claud havia ajudado em algumas coisas, mas não sabia que seria tanto assim. Claud olhou para ele, e então depois para Myka e Helena, que assentiram, indicando que ela poderia contar o que fosse, então Claud voltou a olhar Pete.

"Eu fui a força tecnológica que trouxe os pais de Myka ao casamento. Helena pediu minha ajuda, e eu ajudei. Myka pediu minha ajuda também, mas para algo completamente diferente." - Claud parou, antes de continuar a falar, ela não sabia se podia realmente falar isso, então apenas olhou novamente para Myka, que decidiu continuar falando.

"Pete, estou gravida. Pedi ajuda para Claud, de certo modo, para procurar um artefato que pudesse me deixar gravida." - Myka percebeu a tempo a expressão preocupada de Pete, rapidamente complementando, - "Não se preocupe, eu tive meus motivos, sem mencionar que quero ter uma família com Helena." - Assim que Myka explicou, dando um olhar para Helena, um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Pete.

"Parabéns Mykes!" - Pete abraçou Myka em um impulso, como uma criança excitada, fazendo Helena e Claud rirem. Pete se separou de Myka, olhando-a.

"Sei que você vai ser uma excelente mãe. Assim como você Helena." - Pete finalizou, olhando para Helena.

"Acho que isso será difícil, Pete. Mas tentarei." - Pete sabia que Helena estava falando do passado, mas sabia que ela iria tentar, assim como Myka, e isso era o que importava. Claud deu uma olhada no relógio.

"Acho que está na hora de vocês irem ao aeroporto, relaxarem enquanto nós dois aqui trabalhamos, sem direito a férias." - Helena assentiu.

"Não se preocupe que sua vez chegará, Claud. Só passamos por aqui de forma rápida mesmo." - Myka comentou.

"Querem que eu leve vocês? É menos preocupação com o carro." - Pete se ofereceu, mas Myka rejeitou a oferta, não queria ter que preocupa-lo com o carro.

Myka e Helena se despediram antes de sair. Não puderam se despedir de Artie, que estava um pouco ocupado com os Regentes. A viagem de carro até o aeroporto foi tranquila, sem maiores problemas.

**xxx Algumas horas depois xxx**

"Querida, não se preocupe, o avião vai pousar onde deve pousar." - Helena sabia que Myka estava um pouco tensa, só de olhar. Elas haviam esperado por algumas horas antes de poderem embarcar no avião, e Myka sabendo que a hora se aproximava, ficava cada vez mais tensa, por saber que o voo duraria bastante tempo e que não havia feito nenhum progresso em viajar de avião.

"Você sabe que isso não vai adiantar certo?" - Helena suspirou, assentindo.

"Não custa tentar, certo?" - Myka colocou a mão na face de Helena, acariciando-a.

"Desculpa, eu apenas... não consigo evitar esse medo." - Helena pegou a mão de Myka que estava em seu rosto, e carinhosamente depositou um beijo.

"Não há o que desculpar, eu sabia desse medo. Apenas esperava que tivesse feito algum progresso." - Nesse momento, o avião começara a andar, fazendo Myka olhar para o lado de fora.

"Eu sequer sei porque tenho problemas com aviões, deve ser algo psicológico."

"Isso não vai me fazer te amar menos." - Myka voltou a olhar Helena.

"Não sei se isso me consola ou se me deixa feliz." – Helena riu, dando um beijo em Myka, como uma resposta.

O avião em que estavam era um jato particular, oferecido pelos Regentes, como uma forma de tentar baratear a viagem assim como era um presente. As poltronas não possuíam divisórias, o que permitia maior interação entre os passageiros. Myka usaria isso para tentar relaxar afinal sabia que Helena era a sua segurança, a sua casa, um refúgio.

Esperou até que o jato estivesse no ar, e que pequena parte do medo inicial se dissipasse, para que pudesse se recostar em Helena, sendo prontamente abraçada. Helena percebeu que com isso Myka relaxou um pouco, embora conseguisse ainda sentir sinais de tensão.

A aeromoça apareceu perguntando se poderia oferecer algo para beber e comer, assim como se apresentou. Helena apenas pediu um cobertor e um travesseiro já que ambas as mulheres não pretendiam ficar o voo todo acordadas, já que o voo iria ser longo. Myka havia adquirido o hábito de dormir sendo abraçada por Helena. Logo, a aeromoça estava de volta, entregando os itens pedidos.

Myka se separou de Helena, permitindo-a se acomodar devidamente, e então se recostou novamente em Helena, ajeitando o cobertor. Helena depositou um beijo na testa de Myka, antes de abraça-la. Myka foi a primeira a cair no sono, sendo embalada pelo cansaço de ter esperado durante algumas horas, assim como o cansaço que o medo dava depois colaborou com o estado de sonolência.

Helena continuou observando-a dormir serenamente, com a respiração calma. Observá-la nesse estado era um hábito que havia se tornado comum. Eram raras as oportunidades nas quais Myka mostrava-se tão serena, e Helena tentava aproveitar cada uma dessas oportunidades. Sabia que Myka havia passado maior parte da vida tentando compartimentar sentimentos como um meio de manter as pessoas à distância, mas também sabia que ela fora uma das raras pessoas que conseguiu quebrar todas as barreiras disso, embora soubesse que Myka deixava-a de fora em alguns casos, mas não se importava profundamente sobre isso. Helena se perdeu nos pensamentos a tal ponto de acabar por dormir também.

A aeromoça ao verificar a situação delas algumas horas depois, apenas sorriu ao ver a cena. Também ajeitou o cobertor, mas não conseguiu fazer isso sem acordar Myka, que ao entender a situação, agradeceu a aeromoça pela preocupação e voltou a dormir.

**xxx Horas mais tarde xxx**

"Sejam bem vindas à ilha de Karpathos. Espero que o voo tenha sido tranquilo." – O motorista cumprimentou ao vê-las saindo do saguão de desembarque. Ele era o encarregado do transporte delas na ilha, assim como iria levá-las à propriedade particular, que fora alugada.

O destino final delas era a ilha de Karpathos, a segunda maior ilha da Grécia. Devido ao fuso, ainda era começo da tarde, então ainda poderiam conhecer o local, assim como aproveitar o tempo aberto e ensolarado. Sem maiores pressas, saíram do aeroporto, para se rumarem a casa aonde iriam se hospedar. O trajeto não era tão longo como imaginaram, já que a cidade em que estavam não era uma cidade como Los Angeles, ou até mesmo como New York. Era uma cidade relativamente pequena, calma, ideal para relaxar e aproveitar as maravilhas da natureza.

A propriedade ficava fora dos limites urbanos, embora ainda permanecesse dentro dos limites da cidade. Era uma mescla de fazenda com casa, tendo plantações de diversos tipos, já na época de frutos, assim como uma piscina nos fundos. As dimensões do terreno era grande comparada à casa principal, que era simples, modesta. Também era próxima à praia, embora não tivesse um acesso direto, mas devido ao terreno, a propriedade tinha uma visão rara da paisagem.

O trajeto de carro não demorou mais que 10 minutos, os quais foram gastos em observações à respeito da cultura, costumes entre outros. Ao chegar a propriedade, o motorista tirou as malas do carro, assim como apresentou o terreno e a casa.

"Meu serviço acaba aqui, mas qualquer necessidade de irem à cidade ou até mesmo conhecer alguma outra coisa, vocês podem me ligar nesse número." – O motorista retirou um cartão, entregando para Helena, se dirigindo para a entrada principal, - "Ah, antes que me esqueça, a geladeira está cheia, então não há necessidades de fazer supermercado. Aproveitem a estadia", - Somente então, o motorista saiu, fazendo um cumprimento. O som do motor ligado do carro fez-se audível, para logo começar a sumir no horizonte.

Myka abraçou Helena por trás, que observava o carro sumir.

"Vou aproveitar a piscina. Vejo-te lá?" - Helena assentiu, enquanto Myka depositava um beijo carinhoso na bochecha, para então se separar de Helena, que não pode evitar se virar para observar Myka entrar na casa.

Passado alguns minutos, entrou na casa também, percebendo que Myka já estava na piscina. A casa possuía dois andares. O térreo possuía a cozinha, e as salas, enquanto o andar superior possuía os quartos, e uma varanda que também possuía uma visão rara do mar.

Helena, logo, já estava na piscina, mas ao contrário de Myka, estava planejando entrar na água. A piscina era relativamente grande, sendo rodeada a distancia por todos os tipos de arvores, fazendo com que tivesse incidência direta de sol. Myka estava deitada na beirada da piscina, de bruços, enquanto Helena entrava devagar na água, razoavelmente gelada, mas devido ao tempo, era uma temperatura agradável.

Helena deu alguns mergulhos, enquanto Myka continuava na mesma posição. Quando Helena emergiu em um dos momentos, percebeu que Myka continuava na mesma posição, parando para observá-la. A luz do sol batendo no corpo quase nu, destacando a cor levemente morena da pele, chamava-lhe atenção. A beleza dela nesse momento parecia ser algo impossível de não olhar. Observando-a, enquanto dava um sorriso se aproximando de forma lenta, mas não totalmente silenciosa.

Myka estava absorta em seus pensamentos, enquanto sentia o calor do sol esquentar levemente sua pele, ouvindo a água da piscina se movimentar por conta de Helena. Todo o ambiente fez com que ela relaxasse, liberando toda a tensão do voo assim como possíveis tensões acumuladas por causa do trabalho e planejamento do casamento.

Fora pega de surpresa, ao sentir Helena beijar suas costas, sentindo um arrepio percorrer por sua coluna, por conta do contraste das temperaturas. Helena continuou depositando beijos delicados, percorrendo as costas de Myka, também as coxas, explorando cada pedaço de pele que pudesse alcançar com beijos, assim como começou a passar levemente os dedos pelo corpo de Myka. Myka arqueava levemente as costas, sentindo seu coração acelerar, assim como alguns gemidos escapavam.

"Helena..." - Helena parou de dar beijos e passear levemente os dedos, - "Por favor..." -, Helena continuou observando o rosto de Myka.

"O que você quer?" - Helena perguntou, voltando a dar alguns beijos pelas costas, com o rosto tranquilo, como nada tivesse ocorrido.

"E você ainda me pergunta isso inocente?" - Helena riu durante os beijos.

"Sim, e eu ainda quero a resposta." - Helena voltou a dançar delicadamente seus dedos pela pele ainda quente de Myka.

"Quero você." - Helena sorriu, enquanto observava a pele de Myka arrepiar, por causa dos seus dedos.

"Entre na água." - Myka virou o rosto para Helena, que já estava se afastando lentamente da borda da piscina.

"Isso não é justo!" - Helena rira, embora tivesse parado de se afastar da borda.

Myka se sentou na beirada da piscina, colocando as pernas na água, se perguntando se deveria fazer isso. Mas Helena a provocara o suficiente para querer fazer isso, então entrou na água, indo até onde Helena estava, beijando-a.

Helena colocou um braço em torno dos ombros de Myka, enquanto colocava a outra mão no pescoço de Myka, apronfundando o beijo. O que Myka não havia percebido é que haveria uma armadilha. Helena ao se movimentar para a borda, fingiu escorregar, levando junto Myka, que tivera tempo suficiente para respirar antes de mergulhar junto com Helena.

Myka foi a primeira a se levantar, devido à falta de oxigênio, enquanto Helena demorou mais a se levantar.

"Isso não é justo!" - Myka falou fingindo chateação quando Helena emergiu, fazendo-a rir. Helena se aproximou de Myka, puxando-a para um beijo.

"Não se preocupe, irei te recompensar."

Helena abraçou Myka, indicando que iria levá-la para a borda da piscina. Myka colocou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Helena, e os braços ao redor do pescoço, enquanto aprofundavam o beijo. As mãos de Helena já estavam desamarrando a parte superior do biquíni de Myka.

A falta de oxigênio se fez presente quando Myka encostou as costas na borda da piscina, usando isso como um apoio. Helena colocou a peça de biquíni na beirada, enquanto ia depositando beijos pelo pescoço, e pelos seios. A respiração de Myka já estava acelerando junto com o seu coração. Helena sabia que ela estava mais sensível, mas tentaria prolongar pelo máximo de tempo o possível.

Com uma das mãos ainda nas costas de Myka, como para dar suporte, a outra ia desenhando levemente pela pele, causando arrepios e gemidos. Myka já havia começado a arranhar as costas de Helena, conforme a mão livre de Helena ia descendo pelo abdômen, ainda desenhando padrões aleatórios, enquanto Helena brincava com o seio esquerdo, usando a língua e ocasionalmente, os dentes também.

"Por favor..." - Myka não aguentava mais a provocação de Helena, precisava sentir ela.

"Diga-me o que você quer." - Helena disse enquanto dava beijos indo para o seio direito. Myka gemeu ao sentir os dentes de Helena roçando no seio, afundando mais as unhas nas costas de Helena, que percebera que Myka não iria aguentar tanto tempo nessa situação, já evidenciado pela respiração acelerada, pelos gemidos, e também pelos espasmos iniciais - "Querida, o que você quer?", - O tom de voz de Helena era despreocupado, mas ainda sensual.

"Quero você... dentro de mim." - Myka tentava dizer com a respiração bastante alterada e tentando suprimir gemidos, - "Por favor...", - Helena desceu a mão até onde Myka mais precisava, penetrando-a com um dedo, enquanto seu polegar circundava o clitóris.

Helena sentiu as unhas de Myka arranhar, ao penetrá-la. Enquanto seu polegar se movimentava atritando-se com o clitóris, Myka movia seus quadris acompanhando o ritmo do dedo de Helena, que colocou mais um dedo. Enquanto seus dedos exploravam, Helena percebeu um ponto de textura diferente das paredes aveludadas, o qual fez Myka instintivamente mover seus quadris em direção aos dedos de Helena, assim como gemer mais alto e aumentar os espasmos, fazendo Helena concentrar todos os seus esforços nesse ponto.

"Acredito ter encontrado a sua passagem para o céu." - Helena disse ao ouvido de Myka, com a voz já um pouco rouca, e também inserindo um terceiro dedo.

Encontraram um ritmo acelerado, como se ambas precisassem se unir em um corpo só de forma urgente. Myka já não fazia mais questão de não esconder seus gemidos e gritos, afinal, não estavam no chalé, ou na casa de Helena. Estavam no meio de nada. Helena percebeu que Myka logo iria explodir em êxtase, então apoiou o seu braço na beirada da piscina, como uma forma de segurar melhor Myka.

Não tardou para Myka gritar o nome de Helena, enquanto a onda de prazer arrebentou em cada célula do corpo dela, fazendo-a arranhar fortemente as costas de Helena, que continuou a movimentar seus dedos, em uma tentativa de prolongar esse momento, mas logo não pode mais continuar. Helena também estava respirando rapidamente, mas não tanto quanto Myka, que tentava respirar profundamente, enquanto relaxava, tentando aproveitar os últimos momentos do orgasmo.

Myka apoiara a cabeça no ombro de Helena, assim como tentava relaxar os músculos. Helena tirou lentamente seus dedos dentro de Myka, abraçando-a, enquanto esperava-a se recuperar.

"Meu deus, Helena...", - A voz de Myka ainda estava falha e Helena sorrira.

"Eu disse que iria te recompensar, não?"

"Sim, e recompensou bem." - Helena dera uma risada, enquanto Myka tirava as pernas da cintura de Helena, abraçando-a então.

"Apenas bem? Esperava mais reconhecimento." - Myka rira, tirando a cabeça do ombro de Helena.

"Reformulando: você me recompensou perfeitamente." - Helena sorrira, puxando-a para um beijo.

"Com fome?" - Myka olhou para Helena, pensando em qual sentido ela estaria usando; Helena percebera o olhar.

"Querida, eu estou perguntando se você quer comer algo, e não eu." - Myka rira.

"Sim, quero." - Helena se separou de Myka, saindo da piscina pela borda, ajudando Myka a sair depois, visto que ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente.

Myka abraçou Helena, enquanto iam em direção ao interior da casa. Aquele momento fora o momento em que teve certeza absoluta que estava seguindo o caminho certo, casando-se com Helena, e querendo construir uma família com ela. Sabia que ambas se completavam de algum modo, não importando os defeitos, as qualidades.

Helena também se sentia da mesma forma. Mas tendo um diferencial: Myka havia aceitado a amar quem ela era, não importando os erros que havia cometido. Sabia que Myka entendera que ela fizera todas as ações contra a humanidade porque queria acabar com a própria dor da alma. Apenas não havia percebido cedo o suficiente que a solução para a vida dela seria Myka.

E por isso, Helena nunca iria desistir de Myka, e vice versa.

* * *

><p>Antes de tudo, feliz dia internacional da mulher! Não só isso, mas também desejo uma boa vida a todas mulheres aqui :D<p>

Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado.

E me perdoem pela demora, tentei terminar esse capítulo semana passada, mas tive problemas com o meu computador, o que atrasou mais ainda. Se nada tivesse acontecido, esse capítulo já estaria postado a muito tempo.

Ah, antes que me esqueça, acredito que faltam poucos capítulos para acabar, visto que terei que fazer alguns saltos temporais, mas não se preocupem com isso por enquanto.

Bem, acredito que é só isso, então até a próxima :)

P.S.: Se quiserem dar alguma sugestão ou ideia para o que eu fazer com esse adorável casal, sinta-se a vontade! Adoro ideias diferentes e novas ;)


	24. I Trust You

Myka se acomodara recostada na bancada, enquanto observava Helena se movendo pela cozinha e cozinhando. Nenhuma das duas se incomodara com o fato de Myka estar quase nua. Para Helena, era algo prazeroso, mas também era torturante, embora gostasse de ver a naturalidade que Myka havia adquirido ao longo do relacionamento. Myka estava se divertindo internamente, percebendo o dilema interno de Helena, não se preocupara, pois sabia que ninguém as veria, assim como queria testar Helena ao máximo.

Helena estava preparando um prato tipicamente mediterrâneo, embora tivesse modificado alguns ingredientes, e então percebera o olhar atento e provocativo de Myka, não podendo evitar uma risada.

"Você está realmente disposta a me provocar ou é apenas uma impressão?" - Myka sorriu, assentindo com a constatação de Helena.

"Por que não?" - Disse, dando de ombros, como se não se importasse.

Helena se recostou na bancada ao lado do fogão, sem deixar de prestar atenção na comida, mas também não deixando de observar Myka, não deixando de reparar nas mudanças, por enquanto discretas, no corpo de Myka. Myka percebera que Helena estava analisando-a, embora não soubesse exatamente por qual motivo.

"Gostando da visão?" - Helena sorriu, assentindo.

"Você está mais bonita. E sua barriga está começando a aparecer." - Helena disse, se aproximando de Myka, - "A gravidez está fazendo-lhe bem." -, Myka sorriu, enquanto Helena abraçava-a.

"Obrigada."

"Sei que provavelmente você sequer pensou em como contar para seus pais, mas você sabe que precisamos contá-los, certo?"- Helena sabia que estava tocando em um assunto que Myka não queria pensar durante a viagem. Myka suspirou, assentindo.

"Não sei como posso contar isso. Simplesmente não posso dizer 'Fiquei grávida com um artefato, que são objetos com partes de personalidades dos donos, e muitas vezes nem um pouco agradável, mas não se preocupe. '. E também não posso dizer que estou casada com uma mulher com o triplo da minha idade apesar de ela parecer ter minha idade." - Myka deixou escapar outro suspiro, enquanto Helena se afastou, erguendo o rosto de Myka delicadamente, até ambas estarem se olhando.

"Não importa qual será a historia que contaremos. Eles merecem saber que terão neto. E honestamente querida, acho que eles já suspeitam do deposito." - Myka olhou-a, tentando entender como seus pais poderiam suspeitar.

"Sra. Frederic provavelmente já contou alguns detalhes, quando seu pai foi vitima de Edgar Allan Poe. Sem falar que eu a vi conversando com seus pais no casamento." - Um flash de preocupação passou pelos olhos de Myka, percebido por Helena.

"Querida, não importa o que acontecer, sempre estarei aqui." - Myka beijou Helena.

"Obrigada." - Helena voltou ao fogão, percebendo que estava quase pronta a comida, enquanto Myka pegava os utensílios necessários.

"Você não tem necessidade de agradecer." - Helena disse, desligando o fogão, levando a panela para a bancada onde Myka estava recostada momentos antes, e onde havia deixado os utensílios. Helena se sentara ao lado de Myka que estava se servindo.

"Isso parece estar delicioso."

"É o que espero. Nunca fiz isso." - Helena disse, sabendo que Myka talvez ficasse surpresa.

"Você nunca modificou uma receita?" - O tom de voz era surpreso.

"Não. Nunca me senti suficientemente confiante em modificar uma receita, porque comida é algo... Imprevisível. Você nunca sabe se aquilo deu certo ou não até experimentar. Ou seja, você precisa ter fé e confiança." - Helena deu de ombros.

"Eu realmente estou ouvindo Helena Wells dizer isso?" - Myka ficara mais surpresa com as razões de Helena, que sorrira.

"Agora é Wells-Bering, e sim, você está realmente ouvindo isso." - Myka sorriu em ouvir que Helena havia de fato adotado Bering como sobrenome, o que não sabia até ela corrigir.

"Em o que você esta pensando?" - Helena estava curiosa em saber os detalhes daquele sorriso.

"Apenas em Wells-Bering. Isso soou bastante..." - Myka parou procurando a palavra certa, - "delicioso.".

"E posso perguntar o por quê?" - Helena estava curiosa.

"Você entenderia se eu dissesse que não sou mais Bering e sim Bering-Wells?" - E então, foi a vez de Helena sorrir, concordando com a palavra que Myka havia escolhido.

Helena, ao ouvir isso, também se sentiu da mesma forma que Myka, como se ouvir o sobrenome próprio acrescido do sobrenome da amada fosse reconfortante, mas ainda bastante sensual. E também, era se sentir amada.

"Mmm" - Os pensamentos de Helena foram interrompidos ao ouvir Myka aprovar a comida, - "Isso está realmente delicioso."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." - Helena sorria, enquanto comia tambem, ficando contente com os resultados.

Helena não podia deixar de observar Myka, enquanto ambas comiam, assim como não podia também deixar de reparar no apetite de Myka, o que a fez sorrir. Myka não deixou de perceber o olhar de Helena, que meses antes nunca teria imaginado que fosse se casar com Myka, e muito menos fosse ser mãe novamente. Desde que encontrara Myka, a vida dela havia mudado bastante. Ambas não tardaram em terminar de comer, embora Myka tenha se servido mais. Helena colocou as coisas na pia, enquanto Myka guardava os restos na geladeira.

"Estava pensando em visitar meus pais quando voltarmos." - Helena olhou para Myka, um pouco surpresa, - "Só queria conversar com a Sra. Frederic sobre o quanto meus pais sabem do deposito. E também, se eles têm alguma ideia sobre sua identidade." -, Myka rapidamente complementou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Querida, eu não me incomodaria de ser apenas Helena e não o famoso H.G. Wells para seus pais. Apenas acredito que eles têm que saber da sua gravidez, mesmo que contemos uma historia distorcida." - Helena disse sincera, sabendo que seria difícil contar toda a verdade para os pais de Myka, - "Mas não me incomodaria em passar tempo com eles." - Helena acrescentou.

Helena percebeu que Myka ainda pensava em como contar para os pais delas, então secou as mãos, se aproximando de Myka.

"Querida, depois, com calma pensaremos em tudo isso, certo? Se Sra. Frederic deixar contarmos toda a verdade, contaremos, mas por enquanto não se preocupe certo?" - Helena abraçou Myka, que assentira.

"Gostaria de ver algum filme?" - Myka perguntara, querendo simplesmente passar tempo na companhia de Helena, que assentira, indo com Myka até a sala de TV, deixando-a escolher o filme.

Myka acabou por escolher um filme de ficção cientifica que nunca havia visto, embora Pete tivesse falado bem, assim como imaginara que Helena fosse gostar. Helena se acomodara no sofá de forma a permitir que Myka apoiasse a cabeça nas pernas de Helena, posição que ambas gostavam. Helena começou a acariciar os cabelos de Myka, sentindo a textura macia, enquanto a outra mão repousava na cintura de Myka.

Myka poderia dizer que Helena estava tendo dificuldades em prestar atenção ao filme, devido a sua nudez. Teve então uma ideia, não iria esperar Helena se declarar vencida já que sabia que isso poderia levar horas, então se levantou fazendo Helena perguntar-lhe silenciosamente.

"Não se preocupe, já estarei de volta." - Myka estava tentando tranquilizá-la, não queria que Helena pensasse que havia algo errado com ela. Helena então voltou sua atenção ao filme.

Myka subira até o quarto, pegando um lenço, para então descer à cozinha, pegando a tigela de morangos e chantilly na geladeira, colocando-os na bancada. Não sabia se sua ideia daria os resultados que queria, mas por si, valeria a pena tentar. Aproximou-se de Helena, dobrando o lenço cuidadosamente, tentando ser o mais discreta o possível. Colocou cuidadosamente o lenço em Helena, mas apesar de seus esforços, não conseguiu não assustá-la.

"Myka..." - Helena sabia que tentar protestar era fora de questão, assim como estava curiosa para descobrir o que Myka planejava. Myka foi então até a bancada, regastando os morangos assim como o chantilly.

"Disposta a ser cobaia?" - Myka disse colocando as coisas na mesa de centro, de forma que pudesse pegar sem precisar sair do sofá.

"E precisa perguntar? Gosto de como sua mente funciona." - Myka riu.

"Se não gostasse, não teria se casado comigo." - Helena sorriu.

"Eu ainda teria me casado com você." - Myka beijou Helena, enquanto passeava delicadamente os dedos pelas áreas nuas do corpo de Helena.

"E pelo o que mais você se casou comigo?" - Myka perguntara enquanto deitava Helena no sofá, também dando beijos pelo pescoço.

"E você pergunta?" - Helena estava gostando de ver esse lado de Myka, eram raras as ocasiões em que Myka se propunha a fazer 'experimentos'.

"Claro." - Myka estava agora desamarrando o top do biquíni de Helena, e ao tirar, colocou as mãos de Helena acima, como uma ordem não verbal de não tocar.

"Sua beleza, seus dedos, sua personalidade, seu toque estranho, mas delicioso e viciante, e também pelo seu amor. Precisa mais?" - Myka sorria, enquanto pegava um dos morangos, dando uma pequena mordida, degustando o doce da fruta madura.

"Por enquanto, não."

Beijou Helena, que gemeu ao sentir o morango simultaneamente em seus seios, o suco levemente gelado escorrendo. Helena cada vez mais gostava da ideia de Myka, embora não soubesse se haveria algo mais, assim como gostava da sensação do morango na pele, apesar de ser um tanto diferente.

Myka lambeu delicadamente o rastro deixado pelo morango, também passando o morango no outro seio. Helena arqueou suas costas, querendo sentir mais contato com a língua de Myka, que seguia fielmente o rastro do morango. Ao parar de deslizar o morango pelo corpo, e ter habilmente lambido todo o rastro, Myka se ergueu, comendo parte do restante do morango, oferecendo o restante para Helena, que protestara quando Myka parou. E então, Myka pegou o chantilly, agitando-o, e assustando Helena com o barulho.

"Não se preocupe." - Myka colocou um pouco do chantilly na boca, degustando, e sentindo o gosto leve do açúcar invadir seus sentidos. Gosto a qual não estava habituada.

Helena, por estar vendada, estava com os sentidos mais aguçados, e ao ouvir o barulho do chantilly, supôs que sabia do que se tratava. Hipóteses que foram confirmadas com o beijo, sentindo resquícios do chantilly.

"O que houve com 'não como açúcar'?" - Helena indagou, fazendo Myka soltar uma risada silenciosa.

"Deixou de existir temporariamente." - Myka colocou um pouco do chantilly em um dos seios de Helena, que gostou da sensação.

Myka sugou o chantilly de forma a não encostar os lábios no seio, mas que conseguisse pegar o máximo o possível do chantilly. Helena arqueou as costas novamente, como um pedido silencioso por mais contato, com a pele arrepiando devido a sensação que Myka estava causando.

"Myka... por favor..." - Helena implorou, mesmo sabendo que não surtiria efeito.

"Implorar irá levar a lugar nenhum." - Helena suspirou. Myka então lambeu o restante do chantilly, o quente da língua contrastando com o gelado do chantilly.

"Não custa tentar." - Helena suspirou novamente, fazendo Myka sorrir.

Myka pegou outro morango, passando levemente na pele de Helena, também aproveitando para tirar o restante do biquíni. Então, se ajeitou melhor entre as pernas de Helena, permitindo maior acessibilidade, assim como conforto para ambas. Depois de explorar cada pedaço de pele que podia com o morango, percebendo as reações de Helena, Myka começou a alternar mordidas leves com beijos em áreas que ela sabia que levaria Helena à loucura por não dar o que ela de fato precisava. A brincadeira durou longos minutos para Helena, que estava a ponto de querer implorar ou mudar a situação, mas resistia à tentação, mordendo o lábio inferior, sofrendo com a 'tortura' de Myka.

Myka vendo o estado de Helena decidiu dar o que ela mais precisava, mas parcialmente de forma diferente. Levou o morango até o meio das pernas, fazendo movimentos circulatórios, arrancando gemidos de aprovação de Helena.

"Sua ideia me encanta cada vez mais." - Myka riu, sabia que Helena iria gostar.

"Não sabia até que ponto daria certo."

Myka sabia que Helena não iria conseguir ter o almejado êxtase dessa forma, então comeu o morango, sentindo o gosto de Helena nele, enquanto penetrava-a com dois dedos.

"Finalmente." - Helena murmurou mais para si mesma do que para Myka, embora essa tenha ouvido.

"Quer mais alguma coisa?" - Myka perguntara, enquanto observava Helena, que gemeu e assentiu, - "E o que seria?" - O tom de voz era sensual e provocador.

"Mais dedos. E mais rápido. Por favor." - Helena disse com dificuldade, com a voz falhando, sentido seu corpo tremer, embora lutasse contra isso, querendo mais.

Myka atendeu ao pedido prontamente, não deixando de observar Helena, que acompanhava o ritmo dos dedos com seus quadris, com as costas levemente arqueadas. A visão de Helena era algo que Myka se intoxicava, por ser uma demonstração genuína de amor e confiança. Helena logo gritou o nome de Myka, sentindo toda a onda de prazer invadir e percorrer cada célula do corpo. Myka ainda continuou movimentando seus dedos enquanto podia. Helena começou a relaxar pouco depois, tentando normalizar a respiração.

Myka tirou os dedos de dentro de Helena, lambendo-os em seguida, e então beijando Helena, enquanto tirava a venda, para depois a abraçar, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?" - Helena não entendeu a necessidade de agradecimentos.

"Por confiar em mim, e por aceitar ser minha cobaia das minhas ideias e fantasias." - Helena deu uma risada.

"Eu sempre confiei em você. E então, isso era uma fantasia sua?" - Helena abraçou Myka, fazendo caricias, sem qualquer intenção.

"Não era bem uma fantasia, apenas uma ideia que tinha há algum tempo." - Helena depositou um beijo na testa de Myka.

"Era uma ideia interessante."

Ambas ficaram nessa posição, mesmo que depois de tempo tivessem percebido que o filme já havia acabado não se incomodando com isso. Myka percebera que Helena estava pensativa.

"O que passa pela sua mente?"

"Apenas pensando no futuro." - Helena abraçou mais ainda Myka, beijando-a.

* * *

><p>me desculpem pela demora. Um dos meus cachorros ficou doente no final de março, e faleceu no sábado da Páscoa, algo que não se esquece em 1 hora certo? Bem, a vida continua, com perdas e com ganhos. Espero que a páscoa de vocês tenha sido bem melhor do que tive, cheios de surpresas ou na companhia de um bom chocolate (quem resiste? rsrs)<p>

Sem falar que no bloqueio criativo que ficou com mania de perseguição.

Acredito que tenho testado bastante a paciência de todas vocês, mas vim anunciar também, que pretendo acabar essa fic no capítulo 30, porque tenho receio de me perder no caminho se eu continuar, sem falar que nunca foi o meu objetivo escrever sobre a nova família que vem por ai. Talvez em uma versão estendida futuramente, quem sabe?

Se tiverem qualquer ideia ou sugestão, fiquem à vontade. Não é porque só tem mais 6 capítulos que não significa que não posso explorar muito mais coisas, certo?

Até mais :)


	25. The Truth

"Myka, é fantástico os avanços da medicina!" – Myka riu, sabia que Helena iria ficar encantada com os avanços tecnológicos da medicina.

Ambas estavam em uma livraria, em uma cidade perto do depósito, fazendo 'pesquisas', Myka preocupada com os cuidados que deveria ter, e Helena curiosa em descobrir sobre os avanços da medicina. Artie havia dado a semana toda de folga, para que ambas pudessem visitar os pais de Myka. A viagem fora bastante bem aproveitada, rendendo somente momentos bons, assim como a viagem de volta fora tranquila.

Myka preferira voltar para Dakota do Sul, para averiguar o quanto a Sra. Frederic havia contado aos pais dela, assim como perguntar até que ponto elas poderiam contar assim como contar sobre a gravidez para os restantes do depósito, que receberam a noticia bem melhor do que ambas esperavam. Myka esperava no mínimo uma bronca de Artie, enquanto Helena esperava também uma bronca, mas junto com eventual raiva, desapontamento. Mas ele recebeu a noticia bem.

E então, elas estavam ali, sentadas frente a frente, no chão, rodeadas de diversos livros em um dos corredores da livraria.

"Se existisse apenas 5% da tecnologia e conhecimento atuais no meu tempo, a vida das mulheres certamente seria muito mais fácil." – Myka olhara para Helena, apreciando ver Helena tão excitada, lendo páginas e páginas, com toda a atenção possível, - "As mulheres do século 19 são muito diferentes das atuais." – Helena complementou, fazendo Myka arquear uma sobrancelha.

"O quão diferente?" – Helena percebeu o tom que Myka usou, olhando então para ela.

"Não falo das mulheres em relação à personalidade. Falo daquilo que elas eram obrigadas a viver. Por exemplo, a nossa obrigação era cuidar da casa, ter filhos, e educar os filhos. Não podíamos trabalhar. A mulher tinha que obedecer fielmente qualquer decisão do marido, também não podendo recusar sexo se ele quisesse. Sequer podiam ter propriedade própria. " – Myka continuou olhando-a, com o mesmo olhar, - "Querida, mulheres não tinham nem o direito de usar clorofórmio***** no parto.", - Com isso, a expressão de Myka mudou, ficando um pouco chocada.

"É, tem razão. Não sei se conseguiria viver essa situação." – Helena riu silenciosamente, fazendo Myka não entender o porquê.

"E você acha que eu vivia dessa forma? Sempre fui contra esses princípios de que mulher era inferior ao homem, e etc." – Myka se lembrou das notícias que lera sobre H.G. Wells apoiar o movimento feminista, entendendo então a razão.

"Então por isso, seu irmão foi considerado ameaça à sociedade, por sua razão?" – Helena assentira.

"Nós podíamos ser diferentes em diversos aspectos, mas ele sempre apoiou as mulheres, assim como sempre apoiou os direitos que as mulheres deveriam ter." – Myka sorriu ao ouvir Helena falando sobre o irmão. Não era frequente as vezes que Helena comentava algo sobre da família dela.

**xxx Dia Seguinte xxx**

"Preparada?" – Helena perguntara enquanto parava o carro na frente da livraria dos pais de Myka, que assentira.

Helena percebera o olhar de preocupação de Myka, colocando a mão por cima da mão de Myka.

"Querida, tudo dará certo. Não é como se você estivesse me apresentando a eles pela primeira vez. Eles já me conhecem, e sei que eles ficarão felizes com a sua gravidez." – Myka olhou para Helena, suspirando.

"Não é com isso que me preocupo."

"Você não precisa contar quem sou. Você sabe disso."

Myka sabia que os pais dela sabiam da existência de artefatos, por causa da experiência do pai com um artefato, mas não tinham certeza qual era exatamente o trabalho de Myka, embora soubesse que artefatos estavam relacionados. Helena sabia que Myka queria contar a eles quem ela era de fato, embora não achasse necessário, e acreditasse que eles já sabiam que ela não era qualquer pessoa.

"Bem, vamos lá. Não podemos ficar aqui." – Myka disse, saindo do carro, sendo seguida por Helena que logo andava lado a lado.

O pai de Myka estava organizando os livros em uma prateleira, de uma estante perto da porta, quando ouviu a voz de Myka, se virando imediatamente vendo ambas as mulheres entrando.

"Não sabia que vocês vinham!" – Ele soltou os livros que segurava, indo cumprimentá-las. Myka abraçou-o.

"Queríamos fazer uma visita surpresa." – Myka disse, enquanto Helena cumprimentava-o.

"Espero que a viagem tenha sido excelente." – Helena assentiu, então olhando para Myka, - "Vou avisar sua mãe que vocês estão aqui.", – Ele se virou para Myka.

"Não precisa pai, imagino que ela esteja nos fundos, certo?" – O pai assentiu, observando as duas adentrarem a livraria, ouvindo então as três mulheres conversando, voltando a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Helena sempre se sentira mais confortável com a mãe de Myka, talvez pela ocasião que se viram pela primeira vez. Logo Myka estava chamando o pai, pedindo-lhe para sentar, juntamente com a mãe. Helena e Myka também acabaram por sentar.

"Sei que essa visita é de surpresa, mas viemos aqui para contar uma noticia." – Helena colocou a mão nas contas de Myka, como que a encorajando para continuar.

"E também sei, que eu havia dito que não iria ter filhos, mas desde que Helena me pediu em casamento, tenho tido esse desejo de construir uma família." - Myka fez uma pausa, ao sentir a mão de Helena entrelaçando com a dela, - "Mas não queria adotar. Pai, sei que você sabe o que são artefatos, e sei que você já foi vitima, mas o meu trabalho é coletar todos esses artefatos e estocar em um depósito, protegendo o mundo. Sei que no começo você acreditava que meu trabalho era algo ridículo, mas não é, como você já deve bem saber." - Myka novamente fez uma pausa, respirando fundo, antes de continuar.

"Não fiz a escolha mais sensata, mais ética, mas usei um dos artefatos que temos no depósito para concretizar esse desejo, já que eu queria ter um filho que tivesse o meu DNA e o de Helena." - Helena sabia que Myka estava nervosa e preocupada com a reação dos pais, mas pelo que observava deles, não tinha motivos.

A cada palavra, o pai de Myka percebia mais o que Myka estava tentando dizer, não deixando de transparecer a felicidade. Helena sabia que a noticia seria excelente para eles. A mãe de Myka também logo percebeu onde Myka queria chegar. Myka fez uma pausa na fala, retomando logo em seguida.

"Então, é isso, estou grávida." - Somente quando Myka disse a frase afirmativa do que os pais esperavam, é que ambos sorriram contentes já que nunca haviam tido a real expectativa de ter netos.

"Mas... A criança não corre nenhum risco, por causa do... artefato?" - O pai perguntara, ficando preocupado, se lembrando de que todos os artefatos possuem efeitos colaterais.

"Não se preocupe, essa criança está sendo bem acompanhada. E o artefato nunca apresentou qualquer efeito sobre a criança gerada." - Helena interviu, sabendo que Myka já havia tido dose suficiente de nervosismo, e que ela não conseguiria explicar sem se preocupar mais ainda.

"Myka, não se preocupe, não irei te julgar porque você fez essa escolha. Você teve suas razões e suas vontades, e certamente estamos muitos felizes em saber." - O pai disse, percebendo o nervosismo da filha, e se levantando em seguida, querendo dar um abraço em Myka, que também se levantou ao entender as intenções dele.

A mãe também se levantara, com as mesmas intenções, abraçando-a em seguida. Helena continuou sentada, observando as interações entre Myka e os pais dela. Ela havia ficado talvez, aliviada que a conversa não tivesse rumado por conta própria para a identidade dela. A mãe virou-se para Helena, percebendo que ela ainda continuava sentada.

"Helena, você será uma excelente mãe, assim como Myka." - Helena sorrira, sabendo que ela não sabia muitos detalhes sobre o passado dela. Myka ouviu o comentário da mãe, um pouco preocupada.

"Acredito que Myka será melhor que eu, mas obrigada. Certamente, farei o meu melhor."

"Gostariam de um chá? Ofereceria alguma bebida decente, mas acho que o horário, e a gravidez, não nos favorecem muito." - O pai oferecera, sendo aceito por todos, também aceitando a ajuda de Myka, deixando as outras mulheres ainda na sala.

"Helena, me perdoe por mudar de assunto, mas suponho que você tenha qualquer relação com H.G. Wells por causa do seu sobrenome." - Helena a olhou, suspirando enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Myka pretendia contar, mas somente se o assunto viesse à tona, quando ela desse a noticia. Mas agora que você mencionou, não acredito que seria grande choque dizer que, na verdade, sou H.G. Wells." - A mãe sorriu, tentando não passar uma impressão errônea.

"Desde que Myka começou a trabalhar no depósito, e meu marido foi vitima de um artefato, qualquer coisa é possível. E quando soube do seu sobrenome, apenas supus que de alguma forma, você seria relacionada com H.G. Wells. Apenas não imaginava que o autor favorito de Myka fosse uma mulher." - Helena rira, mas então reparou na ultima frase que ela dissera, focando toda a atenção.

"Mãe, acho que qualquer um acha isso. E talvez qualquer um fique chocado em descobrir que H.G. Wells é uma mulher e ainda está viva." - Myka entrou na sala, surpreendendo ambas as mulheres, sentando-se ao lado de Helena, que olhava-a surpresa.

"Não sabia que eu era sua autora favorita." - Myka deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

"Ela nunca te contou?" - A mãe parecia surpresa, assim como Helena, que balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Sabia que ela adorava meus livros, mas não que fossem os favoritos." - A mãe dera uma risada ao se lembrar de quando Myka era criança, fazendo questão de só ir dormir se lesse um capítulo de qualquer livro de H.G. Wells.

"Ela só dormia se lesse qualquer livro seu, embora isso também tenha influencia do meu marido." - Helena sorriu ao ouvir, tentando imaginar a cena.

"Nunca soube disso. Então, ter a primeira edição de qualquer livro meu era um paraíso."

"Era obsessão dela." - Myka assentiu, rindo com as lembranças quando a mãe comentou.

"Minha primeira edição veio de você. Incluindo assinatura." - Helena sorrira com a lembrança do dia em que deixara o livro na estante de Myka, planejando a surpresa, e então, ela se virou para a mãe.

"Eu apenas espero continuar sendo Helena. Atualmente, não me importa a minha verdadeira identidade. Nunca achei necessário vocês saberem disso, e também acredito que vocês já saibam que viver no meu tempo não era tão fácil quanto é atualmente. Existem outros diversos aspectos do meu passado que acredito serem dispensáveis, no mais, gostaria de continuar sendo a Helena que vocês conheceram." - Myka recostou a cabeça no ombro de Helena, sendo abraçada em seguida, enquanto o pai aparecia com uma bandeja com o chá, e as canecas.

Myka sabia que provavelmente o pai havia ouvido toda a conversa, mas sabia que ele não iria aprofundar o assunto com perguntas, embora percebesse a vontade dele de perguntar e discutir as obras de Helena.

"Myka contou-me algumas coisas a seu respeito, mas o que importa no final é que vocês sejam felizes. Não se preocupe, nada mudou." - A mãe sorrira para Helena, pegando uma caneca, enchendo-a de chá.

Naquele momento, eles estavam apenas tentando ter um momento de família.

* * *

><p>Clorofórmio: Primeiro anestésico a ser utilizado em cirurgias rápidas(o éter era usado em cirurgias um pouco mais longas), também chegando a ser usado para partos, depois que a rainha Vitória pediu para usar no parto do 7º filho, calando a opinião da Igreja que era a principal oposição do uso em partos. Antes disso, mulheres eram proibidas de usarem qualquer meio de aliviar a dor do parto.<p>

OBS.: Mulheres eram de fato "proibidas" de usarem clorofórmio para aliviar a dor do parto, por causa da Igreja, que dizia que o clorofórmio era "armadilha do Satanás".

* * *

><p>Bom, Capítulo 26 está quase pronto, mas acredito que só poderei finalizar na quinta ou na sexta.<p>

Tenho que aproveitar que o meu bloqueio criativo se foi, e escrever certo? xD

Até mais!


	26. Just a Day

Myka estava com seis meses de gravidez, com todos os exames e visitas em dia. Também passara a diminuir gradativamente a quantidade de viagens, ficando então no depósito ajudando Claud no que podia, exceto em raras ocasiões, nas quais Claud tinha que ir às missões juntamente com Helena e/ou Pete. Helena passou a substituir Myka na maioria das missões. E também, já se sabia que Myka estava esperando um menino.

Nessas missões, Helena e Myka haviam criado o hábito de conversarem todos os dias,quando possível e por qualquer meio possível, como skype. Claud havia progredido bastante o conhecimento tecnológico de Helena, assim como Helena havia se habituado à presença e o uso da tecnologia no dia a dia. Para desconhecidos, ela seria facilmente confundível com uma adulta moderna.

Myka sentia saudades de participar das missões, mas sabia que era para um bem maior, assim como sentia falta de Helena. Quando tinham dias de folgas coincidentes, tendiam a simplesmente ficar no sofá, lendo livros ou conversando, e talvez assistindo um filme, aproveitando a companhia da outra. Também não eram raras as vezes que Helena atendia os desejos de Myka (pelo menos, a maioria).

Helena e Myka teriam, depois de três semanas, um dia de folga coincidente, e Helena tinha planos para esse dia. Ela sabia que Myka estava ficando frustrada em não poder fazer muitas coisas no depósito, assim como estava sofrendo com as limitações da gravidez.

No dia anterior à folga, Helena havia voltado mais cedo, e como Myka não havia terminado o trabalho no depósito, decidira tocar o piano que havia tempo que não era usado. Helena se lembrou das aulas de piano que teve durante toda a infância e adolescência, como forma de "agradar" a família, e que tinha depois das aulas rotineiras com o tutor. Passou os dedos pelas teclas, se lembrando de todas as partituras que havia aprendido, assim como dos sons de cada tecla, sendo capaz de afinar o piano sem a necessidade qualquer equipamento extra, devido à quantidade de aulas que havia tido.

Decidira pela Sonata Moonlight de Beethoven (Sonata nº14 para piano), que era uma das favoritas, devido à história por trás da origem, em que uma garota cega teria aprendido a música somente por ouvir em uma casa perto de onde morava, embora não fosse capaz de reproduzi-la perfeitamente, e Beethoven ouviu-a dizer que gostaria que alguém pudesse tocá-la, se oferecendo para tocar. A garota e o irmão ouviram a peça, e então compreenderam que ele era o Beethoven, com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e depois de terem pedido para tocar mais uma vez a peça, o Beethoven decidiu criar uma sonata dedicada ao luar, para que a garota pudesse sentir o que era o luar. E assim surgiu a sonata.

Myka ao chegar, percebeu que Helena estava tocando o piano, e então se lembrou de que nunca havia ouvido Helena tocar, e também não fora capaz de reconhecer a sonata. Tirou o casaco, assim como deixou as chaves e bolsa no móvel do hall, tirando os sapatos, ficando de meia. E então, dirigiu-se até a sala, onde ao chegar, apoiou-se no batente da porta, cruzando os braços, observando a fluidez e agilidade dos dedos de Helena, sorrindo com a cena.

Myka se sentira tocada pela peça, assim como sentia que todas as notas adentravam a alma dela, mexendo com o emocional. Helena ficara absorta, a ponto de não ter percebido a presença de Myka, só vindo a perceber quando terminou de tocar, virando-se para levantar, vendo então Myka entrando na sala.

"Essa é a primeira vez que ouço você tocar. E muito bem."

"Então eu deveria tocar mais vezes." - Helena sorriu, ainda sentada, enquanto Myka assentia, - "Posso tocar mais uma, se quiser."

Myka se sentara no sofá próximo ao piano, pensando se deveria dizer sim, ou se pediria para Helena sentar com ela, mas visto que era a primeira vez que a ouvia tocar piano, e que não sabia se a ouviria novamente, aceitou a oferta.

"A música é mais interessante se você fechar os olhos, e se deixar levar pelas notas." - Helena comentou, enquanto se ajeitava novamente.

Myka se deitou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do braço, fechando os olhos, procurando ficar mais confortável. Helena sorriu ao ver Myka nessa posição, relaxando conforme as notas começavam a ecoar pela sala. Também percebera que Myka instintivamente colocara uma mão sobre a barriga, acariciando-a, sorrindo com a cena. Sentia-se encantada pela cena que via, também se sentia completa por ter alguém como Myka na vida dela.

Pouco a pouco, as notas foram deixando de ecoar pela sala, indicando o final da música. Helena, ao terminar a música, se levantou indo se sentar no tapete que ficava ao lado do sofá, observando a face relaxada de Myka. Também colocou a mão parcialmente sobre a barriga e na mão de Myka, com o polegar acariciando. Myka sorriu, abrindo os olhos lentamente, virando o rosto para Helena.

"Você definitivamente deveria tocar mais."

"Posso fazer disso rotina. Não teria problema." - Helena disse, percebendo que a música havia relaxado bastante Myka, que mordia o lábio inferior, pensando.

"Adoraria isso. Acreditava que você não se lembrava mais como se tocava piano. Ou que nem tinha aprendido." - Helena riu.

"Não, tive tantas aulas, que já é quase impossível me esquecer de tudo que aprendi, embora eu precise me atualizar, visto que faz um longo tempo desde minha ultima aula."

Myka se sentou no sofá, convidando Helena a se sentar ao seu lado. Helena se levantou, sentando-se ao lado de Myka, não deixando de perceber os músculos tensionados de Myka. Helena colocou as mãos nos ombros de Myka, massageando com cuidado, sabendo que Myka estava mais sensível aos toques.

"Você está extremamente tensa, querida."

"É, eu sei... Trabalho e gravidez não são exatamente a melhor combinação." - Helena sorriu, beijando Myka no pescoço, enquanto suas mãos tentavam relaxar suavemente e cuidadosamente os músculos tenso e doloridos de Myka.

"Você poderia ter me dito, eu não me incomodaria em fazer o meu melhor para ajudar."

"Normalmente eu não reparo, devido ao cansaço. Mas sem duvida, vou adorar isso todos os dias, se possível."

Helena parou depois de alguns minutos, ajeitando Myka entre as pernas, permitindo que ambas se deitassem. Helena colocou as mãos na barriga de Myka, sentindo a tempo os chutes.

"Ele está ativo hoje."

"É um menino, esperava o que? E ele está assim já faz um tempo." - Helena começou a acariciar gentilmente.

"Amanhã é nosso dia de folga, algum plano? Ou gostaria de fazer algo?" - Helena esperava que Myka não tivesse feito nenhum plano.

"Só ficar em casa com você."

"Isso posso garantir."

**xxx Dia seguinte xxx**

Helena havia acordado um pouco mais cedo do habitual, conseguindo se livrar dos braços de Myka habilmente, sem acordá-la. Sabia que ela dificilmente iria acordar, devido à gravidez, então teria tempo suficiente para começar a planejar o dia, assim como fazer um café da manhã.

Helena sabia que Myka não se incomodaria em quebrar a dieta que ela havia começado a seguir, pelo menos uma vez. Mas Helena também não iria abusar. Decidira fazer waffles, também fazendo uma salada de frutas, sabendo que Myka se sentiria um tanto culpada. Montou tudo em uma bandeja, levando até o quarto.

Colocou a bandeja no criado mudo próximo a Myka, calculando todas as reações possíveis. E então, voltou para a cama, também tomando cuidado para não acordá-la com os movimentos. E esperou alguns minutos, para se certificar que Myka estava de fato dormindo.

E então, começou a delinear os traços do rosto de Myka suavemente, até ela se mexer na cama, ficando com o rosto mais próximo, e Helena, percebendo que ela já estava um pouco mais acordada, então beijou-a sentindo Myka responder quase imediatamente.

"Bom dia, querida." - Helena disse observando Myka se alongar como sempre fazia, e percebendo o olhar dela na bandeja, - "E trouxe café da manha." - Helena se levantou, pegando a bandeja e colocando-a no meio da cama.

"Helena..." - Myka viu que ela havia feito waffles, nas fora interrompida.

"Em vez de quando não fará mal, e não se preocupe, tem frutas também. E você merece." - Helena se sentou ao lado de Myka.

"Mereço? E qual seria o motivo?" - Myka perguntou comendo um pedaço do waffle.

Helena deu de ombros.

"E precisa ter motivos?" - Helena indagou, rindo ao ver a reação de Myka, que simplesmente dera de ombros, - "Carpe Diem." - Helena complementou, fazendo Myka sorrir.

"E o que você está planejando para o dia de hoje?" - Myka perguntara antes de beber um gole de suco.

"Apenas mimar você, como você merece."

"Oh." - Helena olhou para Myka.

"Hm? Algo errado?"

"Não. Eu apenas não esperava isso. Mas isso também é uma boa ideia." - Myka sorriu, antes de ser beijada por Helena.

"Eu sempre irei te mimar, quando eu puder. E você merece, especialmente agora." - Helena colocou uma mão na barriga de Myka, acariciando.

"Não queira uma esposa mimada. Principalmente se for eu." - Helena riu.

"Acho que já é tarde demais. E eu não me importo, ainda continuaria sendo você."

"E quais seus planos para hoje?" - Myka perguntara curiosa, enquanto comia um pedaço do waffle.

"Apenas uma surpresa a noite. Até lá, o que você quiser e desejar."

"Surpresa?"

"Eu sei que você não é maior fã de surpresas, mas prometo que não é nada preocupante."

"Hmm. Okay. Então, você irá me mimar como eu quiser e desejar?" - Helena assentiu.

"Então, podemos assistir a um filme na sala."

"Será cumprido."

"E chocolate quente?" - Myka fizera uma expressão tentadora, mas ao mesmo tempo como uma criança pedindo pelo doce, fazendo Helena rir.

"Sem cafeína e açúcar. Mas farei." - Myka sorriu, em vitória.

Elas continuaram comendo, conversando e rindo com eventuais piadas e situações. Ao terminarem, Helena se levantou, pegando as coisas e as organizando na bandeja. Myka também começara a ajudar, mas parou ao ouvir Helena lhe dizendo que faria tudo. Assim como era para ir se acomodar na sala de TV, escolher um filme, que logo ela estaria de volta com o chocolate quente.

Myka deixou cair a cabeça contra os travesseiros, suspirando, enquanto Helena saia do quarto. Sabia que o chocolate quente iria demorar, então aproveitou para ficar alguns minutos a mais na cama, antes de se levantar para se trocar.

Como sabia que não iria sair de casa, pelo menos até o final da tarde, decidira colocar roupas confortáveis, e relativamente velhas. Havia adquirido o hábito de usar as roupas velhas que meses atrás ficaria grande (embora nunca tenha se importado com isso), mas agora ficava relativamente no tamanho ideal.

Pegou um cobertor, prevendo que o dia seria frio, indo até a sala de TV onde escolheu alguns DVDs para assistirem ao longo do dia. Pouco minutos depois, Helena entrou na sala, com uma bandeja contendo duas canecas e uma jarra térmica. Helena sabia que ficariam o dia todo, então prepara mais, sabendo também que se Myka realmente queria tomar chocolate quente, ela iria querer mais. Colocara a bandeja na mesa de centro.

Logo Helena estava acomodada, com Myka usando-a como travesseiro, assistindo ao filme, enquanto deliberadamente fazia padrões aleatórios com a ponta dos dedos na barriga de Myka.

**xxx Horas depois... xxx**

"Helena?" - Myka entrara no quarto procurando por Helena, que estava no banheiro.

Elas haviam assistido alguns filmes e também alguns episódios de seriados, apenas parando para fazerem o almoço, e comerem. Mas então, com o final da tarde se aproximando, decidiram encerrar a maratona de filmes e seriados. Myka fora ler um livro, enquanto Helena preparava a banheira, disposta a aproveitar um banho longo e relaxante. Ela já estava dentro da banheira quando ouviu Myka.

"Hm?" - Helena abriu os olhos vendo Myka entrar no banheiro.

"Tem espaço para mais um?" - Helena sorriu, quase rindo ao ver Myka perguntando timidamente.

"Sempre." - Helena estendeu a mão para fora da água, oferecendo-a como suporte para Myka, enquanto observava Myka se despir, quase relutantemente. Myka, já despida, se aproximou, pegando na mão de Helena, que se ajeitara para dar espaço, entrando em seguida.

Myka e Helena se encaixaram como duas peças de quebra-cabeça. Helena ainda era capaz de sentir os músculos tensionados de Myka, colocando as duas mãos no ombro dela, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar. Myka apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Helena.

Depois de alguns minutos trabalhando os músculos do ombro, Helena desceu delicadamente as mãos pelas costas, parando no meio das costas, com alguns dedos encostando na lateral dos seios de Myka, que inconscientemente arqueara levemente as costas, fazendo Helena sorrir e depositar um beijo no ombro. Quando sentiu os músculos finalmente relaxados, Helena abraçou Myka, recostando as costas na banheira.

"Por mais que eu tenha diversos pensamentos em mente, assim como você também, eu não posso."

"O que?" – Myka estava confusa.

"Sexo."

"Mas eu não pensei nisso." – Helena passou os dedos perto do seio esquerdo, percebendo a reação.

"Mas seu corpo sim. Você está bem mais sensível ao meu toque, não que eu esteja reclamando. É algo adorável." - Helena voltou a abraçar Myka, que soltara um suspiro quase como se estivesse rindo.

"Adorável? É um inferno isso!" - Helena riu, sabia que isso incomodava um pouco.

"Ainda continuo achando adorável." - Helena depositou um beijo no ombro de Myka, que soltava de novo um suspiro quase frustrado.

Myka se acomodou no abraço de Helena, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Helena, que apenas ajeitara os braços, recostando a cabeça na banheira. Ambas ficaram nessa posição até Myka perceber que a água havia resfriado razoavelmente, embora não fosse uma temperatura baixa incomodante.

"Nós precisamos sair, a água está fria." - Myka disse, se mexendo levemente, ouvindo Helena soltar um gemido, percebendo então que ela estava à beira de dormir.

"Hel, não queremos ter hipotermia." - Myka disse tentando sair do abraço de Helena, que apenas ficou mais firme. Ela percebeu então que Helena já estava acordada, olhando-a.

"O que?"

"Nada, você me chamou de Hel." - Myka ainda continuava sem entender, - "Apenas achei isso... interessante." - Myka rira.

"Bem, você achando interessante ou não, precisamos sair dessa água. E você disse que tinha uma surpresa, em poucas horas." - Helena suspirou, soltando Myka do abraço, sabendo que essa era uma batalha perdida.

Myka saiu da banheira em questão de minutos, enquanto Helena ainda se mantinha na banheira, olhando-a. Abriu o ralo, saindo em seguida, e se enrolando em uma toalha, indo para o quarto. Helena

**xxx Algumas horas mais tarde xxx**

"Como você achou esse restaurante?" - Myka perguntou depois de ter finalizado o pedido dela ao garçom, que fora até a cozinha entregar os pedidos e atender outras mesas.

"Eu e Claud estávamos voltando de uma missão, e nos se perdemos aqui perto. Já era noite, e estávamos com fome, e talvez por coincidência achamos esse restaurante." - Helena bebera um gole de água, enquanto Myka dava uma olhada em torno, observando a decoração.

Era um restaurante, desses que você poderia dizer que era de uma determinada vertente através do nome, mas a aparência rústica e aconchegante do interior, e o cardápio certamente desfaziam qualquer impressão dada pelo nome. E substituía por uma melhor. A expectativa dada pelo ambiente era que se tratava de comidas simples, mas cuidadosamente trabalhadas, deliciosas. Myka certamente havia se simpatizando com o ambiente.

Helena havia tomado o cuidado de escolher uma mesa afastada do salão, com direito a mais privacidade. Assim como havia pedido para que a mesa fosse montada de forma mais romântica, pedido aceito pelo restaurante. Helena observava os olhos atentos de Myka pararem para observar cada detalhe de decoração, enquanto segurava a taça de água com uma mão.

"É adorável esse lugar." - Myka comentou depois de alguns momentos, voltando o olhar para Helena, que assentira, colocando a taça de volta na mesa.

"Então, ainda tenho bom gosto." - Myka riu, colocando a mão por cima da mão de Helena, acariciando com o polegar.

"Você sempre terá."

O garçom voltou com a salada pedida por Myka e o prato quente pedido por Helena. Ambas decidiram apenas pedir um prato cada uma, e eventualmente dividir. Decidiriam mais tarde sobre a sobremesa. A salada de Myka era simples, mas com um visual bastante atraente, o verde da salada contrastando com o colorido das frutas e do molho vermelho de frutas vermelhas, enquanto o prato de Helena simplesmente era um risoto de maracujá, com filé de salmão.

Começaram a conversar sobre banalidades, sobre o trabalho, entre outros assuntos, durantes as garfadas. Myka não pode resistir a não roubar uma garfada do prato de Helena, que rira com a estratégia que ela utilizara.

"Você sabe que você podia ter simplesmente perguntado." – Myka deixou escapar um gemido de aprovação, ao comer o risoto.

"Hmm, isso está bom. E sim, eu sabia, mas apenas tomei a liberdade de pular essa etapa." – Helena rira.

"Sinta-se a vontade para roubar mais."

Myka voltou a comer a salada dela, embora em alguns momentos roubasse uma garfada do risoto de Helena, que não se incomodara em nenhum momento, chegando a até sorri em algum desses casos. Logo, ambas terminaram de comer, decidindo dividirem uma sobremesa, que acabou sendo um parfait de limão siciliano.

Helena apesar de ter dito a Myka que ela poderia pegar o que quisesse no cardápio, Myka decidira ficar com algo saudável, e experimentar algo diferente. Logo o garçom estava de volta com o parfait e duas colheres, colocando a sobremesa no centro da mesa. Helena agradeceu, pegando uma das colheres, enquanto Myka começara a comer a sobremesa. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, como se cada olhar e gesto fosse o suficiente. Mas a paz que havia se estabelecido durara pouco, pois o celular de Myka começara a tocar. Myka, em um primeiro momento nem pensou que era estranho alguém estar ligando para ela naquele horário, atendendo automaticamente o celular.

"Myka Bering." – Helena observava Myka, enquanto comia pequenas porções da sobremesa.

"Mãe? O que aconteceu?"

* * *

><p>Está bem, eu realmente mereço alguns bons tapas.<p>

Realmente me desculpem pela demora, esse capítulo se mostrou mais dificil de escrever do que eu imaginava. O que eu escrevia, não me satisfazia, ou aquilo que eu imaginava na cabeça se mostrava quase impossivel de escrever. Sem mencionar, que a vida escolar ficou mais corrida, e acabei me envolvendo em alguns projetos interdisciplinares da escola e etc.

Espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto assim, mas como ainda estou tendo provas, talvez demore. Espero que não!

Até mais :)


	27. Talks, Talks, Talks

**Créditos:** **Warehouse 13 e seus personagens são propriedades de Syfy Network** ; a trama apresentada aqui é de minha autoria, podendo haver discordâncias em relação ao que se passa no seriado. "Trust, Love, Relationship" é uma fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Helena ao ouvir o tom de preocupação na voz de Myka, e perceber quem estava ligando, parou a colher no ar, olhando para Myka, preocupada. Myka havia colocado a colher dela no prato, tentando entender o que a mãe dela dizia, o que acabou se tornando uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que a mãe dela estava falando rápido demais, e às vezes, deixava escapar soluços de choros.<p>

"Mãe, por favor, respire fundo." – Myka disse depois de desistir de entender o que a mãe estava dizendo, apoiando a testa na mão livre.

Helena percebeu então que algo de grave deveria ter acontecido, já que a mãe de Myka nunca ligaria para o celular dela. Normalmente ela iria ligar na casa delas, e não encontrando ninguém, deixaria um recado, sabendo que uma das duas iria retornar a ligação assim que fosse possível. Comeu o que havia na colher, depositando-a cuidadosamente no prato, ainda observando Myka.

Helena sabia que o que Myka estava ouvindo não eram notícias boas, não era necessário ouvir ou entender a conversa entre ambas, apenas bastavam expressões faciais de Myka.

"E porque ele vai precisar de uma cirurgia?" - Myka perguntara depois de alguns momentos, chamando a atenção de Helena.

"Mãe, vou tentar. Obrigada por ter ligado. Apenas tente ficar calma, okay?" - Myka logo desligou o celular, após dizer o devido tchau, olhando para Helena que a indagava.

"Meu pai teve um infarto, e uma queda séria. Amanhã ele fará a cirurgia, para reparar danos da queda." - Era possível sentir tristeza e preocupação nas palavras de Myka, que suspirara ao terminar de falar. Helena pegou uma das mãos de Myka, acariciando.

"E você quer ir amanhã?" - Helena sabia que Myka iria fazer de tudo para ir dia seguinte, embora soubesse que não poderia ir sozinha. Helena percebera o debate mental de Myka.

"Artie vai entender, e posso usar alguns dos meus dias de folgas. Claud e Pete conseguem se virar sozinhos por alguns dias."

"Obrigada." - Myka sorriu, quase tristemente, para em seguida morder o lábio inferior.

Ambas terminaram de comer em silêncio, enquanto Helena ainda continuava a acariciar a mão de Myka. Palavras não eram necessárias, apenas a companhia da outra se fazia necessário.

Myka não sabia o que deveria sentir, já que havia pouco tempo que pai e filha se entediam e se respeitavam. Helena havia desenvolvido uma amizade com o pai em função dos livros, embora essa amizade não fosse semelhante à amizade que ela havia desenvolvido com a mãe. Helena poderia se atrever a dizer que eles eram considerados parte da família, embora não fossem tão próximos como a família do depósito.

Em poucos momentos, após resolverem todas as pendências com o restaurante, ambas se encontravam no carro, com Helena no volante e Myka olhando para a paisagem noturna, pensativa. Helena em um momento pegara a mão de Myka, voltando a acariciar.

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos?" - Helena dissera quebrando o silêncio e obtendo um sorriso de Myka.

"Apenas lembranças."

"E posso perguntar quais?"

"Nosso casamento." - Helena havia cogitado em outras lembranças, não havendo cogitado a do casamento, - "Aquele dia foi quando meu pai voltou a fazer parte da minha vida, dessa vez como o pai que eu queria. E isso graças à você. O que me leva à primeira vez que nos conhecemos."

"Circunstâncias não muito adequadas, devo dizer." - Myka dera uma risada.

"Nós estávamos destinadas a se encontrarmos sob a mira de uma arma." - Agora fora a vez de Helena rir.

"Ao menos, fico aliviada que mudamos essa pressuposição." - Myka sorriu.

"Obrigada por tudo."

"Myka, não importa o que acontecer, sempre estarei ao seu lado, e de preferencia sem a mira de uma arma. E não é necessário agradecer."

O silencio no carro novamente se instalou, mas durou pouco tempo, pois logo já estavam em casa, ambas arrumando as coisas que iriam precisar para os próximos dias. Helena decidira avisar Artie no próximo dia, não querendo acordá-lo pois já era razoavelmente tarde. Também iria resolver qualquer assunto com Pete e Claud depois de conversar com Artie. Sabia que eles entenderiam a situação, o receio estava de fato com Artie que poderia ser compreensivo ou acabar tirando dias de folgas, mas todos sabiam que os dias de folgas só existiam quando haviam atividades de artefatos, e artefatos tem a tendência de serem imprevisíveis.

Helena sabia que Myka teria dificuldades para dormir pois ficaria preocupada com o pai, mas não poderia fazer muita coisa para ajudar, embora tivesse a esperança de que o cansaço de Myka fosse o suficiente para ela dormir o necessário.

Myka já estava na cama quando Helena se deitou, e era possível perceber que Myka ainda pensava em lembranças. Helena preferiu não perguntar nada, dando espaço e tempo para Myka, enquanto se acomodava na posição que haviam adotado. Myka imediatamente começou a brincar com algumas mechas de cabelo de Helena, intercalando com caricias, algo que havia se tornado um habito.

"Hel?" - Myka não sabia se Helena ainda estaria acordada, depois dos momentos que haviam passado.

"Hm?" - A resposta de Helena veio quase imediata, talvez porque estava quase dormindo.

"Como você recebeu a noticia do meu acidente?" - Myka perguntara receosa, sabendo que esse era um dos assuntos que Helena não gostava.

Helena abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto de Myka, se movimentando um pouco, embora não tivesse mudado de posição de fato. As lembranças desse acidente ainda estavam consideravelmente frescas na mente de Helena, idem os sentimentos.

"Claud me ligou poucos minutos depois de terem ligado para ela avisando do seu acidente." - Myka em nenhum momento parou de mexer com as mechas de cabelo de Helena, em uma tentativa de consolar ou até mesmo de mostrar que ela ainda estava ali.

"Achei estranho ela estar me ligando àquela hora da noite, o hábito dela era ligar de manhã ou aparecer de surpresa aqui. E logo no começo da conversa, eu tive um pressentimento de que algo errado havia acontecido." - Helena continuou, e ao parar, fechou os olhos, sendo transportada para a lembrança daquela noite. Myka observava cuidadosamente o rosto de Helena.

"Ela sabia que ela não conseguiria dizer sem dar muitos detalhes, sem chegar direto ao ponto. Ela havia pedido para eu me sentar, e ela simplesmente disse todos os detalhes que ela sabia no momento, sobre o seu acidente." – Helena fez uma pausa, ainda sentindo as carícias suaves de Myka. Antes de continuar a falar, inspirou profundamente, sentindo o perfume de Myka pelas narinas, como se fosse uma forma de se lembrar de que passado é passado, e que Myka estava ainda ali ao lado dela.

"A sensação que tive naquele momento foi excruciante. Eu senti-me como se eu tivesse perdido a minha capacidade amar, que o meu mundo havia se reduzido a milhões de pedaços, e que nunca mais iria poder ter sua presença por perto, ou ver seu sorriso ao acordar, ou simplesmente sentir seu calor humano. E então, pensei que talvez eu fosse amaldiçoada, e que todos que recebessem meu amor fossem morrer." – Enquanto Helena falava, teve que lutar contra a sensação de caroço na garganta, assim como os sentimentos ameaçando eclodirem novamente.

Sentiu um dos polegares de Myka gentilmente secar a lágrima que havia rolado pela face, abrindo os olhos, encontrando um par de olhos verdes compartilhando da dor dela, querendo simplesmente apagar essa lembrança de Helena, assim como os sentimentos.

"E foi nesse momento que me lembrei de que a vida é frágil, e que talvez eu tivesse perdido você para a fragilidade da vida."

"Hel, eu queria poder voltar nessa época, e mudar esse final de noite, mas nada disso é possível. E sei que você não gosta de falar desse assunto, mas obrigada." – Myka disse acariciando o rosto de Helena com o polegar. Percebendo o olhar de Helena, Myka deu um sorriso enquanto complementava, - "Obrigada por falar e por não ter desistido de mim."

**xxx Dia Seguinte xxx**

"Mãe." - Myka havia entrado na sala de espera, encontrando a mãe dormindo na desconfortável cadeira do hospital. Achou melhor acordá-la, com leves toques. Helena apenas olhava a interação entre filha e mãe.

"Myka." - Jeannie disse se movendo, enquanto abria os olhos tentando se focar e se alongar. E então percebera a presença de Helena, - "Helena. Não imaginava que vocês fossem vir tão cedo." ,- Myka e Helena deram um sorriso tímido mas reconfortante ao se entreolharem.

"Você gostaria de um café?" - Helena perguntara, sentindo que Jeannie poderia aproveitar uma xícara de café depois da noite que passara. Também queria dar um momento a sós para mãe e filha.

"Somente se você for pegar café." - Helena sorriu, sabendo que Jeannie não gostava de pessoas fazendo tarefas para ela o tempo todo.

"Acredito que irei pegar um chá, mas estarei de volta daqui a pouco." - Helena disse, depois de dar um beijo em Myka, saindo do hospital para ir em direção ao Starbucks que fazia companhia ao hospital. Sabia que conseguiria chá adequadamente decente para britânicos do que na cafeteria do hospital, sendo algo que aprendera meses antes.

Momentos depois, ela voltava para a sala de espera, vendo Myka abraçando a mãe. Aos olhos de um estranho, a cena simplesmente parecia uma dessas cenas na qual a família ficara sabendo da morte do familiar ou até mesmo da situação de risco de vida que o familiar se encontrava. Aos olhos de Helena, no entanto, a cena tinha outra conotação: era apenas uma cena de duas pessoas temendo a perda de um familiar, que recuperaram a pouco tempo.

Myka não só recuperara, mas como ganhara o pai que sempre desejara. A mãe recuperara a pessoa pela qual se apaixonou, vindo a se casar, tantos anos antes, recuperando então o sentimento de ter alguém como razão da vida. Era uma cena que evidenciava a fragilidade da vida, assim como todos os detalhes únicos que fazem a vida ser aquilo que nós conhecemos.

São raras as oportunidades que temos da vida de recuperarmos ou termos aquilo que arduamente desejamos, dia após dia. Também são poucas as oportunidades em que aprendemos que a vida é curta, e que devemos aproveitá-la da melhor forma o possível, enquanto podemos.

Helena se aproximou lentamente da cena, segurando dois copos do Starbucks, já não mais fumegantes. Myka percebera a aproximação pelos cantos dos olhos, mas não se moveu, sabendo que a mãe precisava desse momento. Um abraço que poderia reconfortar, não sendo necessárias palavras. Helena observava curiosamente e cuidadosamente a cena, enquanto saboreava lentos goles do chá. Myka se resignou a apenas fazer movimentos circulatórios nas costas da mãe.

Ficaram nessa posição por alguns momentos, até a mãe se separar de Myka, para em seguida limpar as lágrimas silenciosas derramadas. Helena ofereceu o café, recebendo um agradecimento, se sentando então ao lado de Myka.

Sabia que Myka iria contar o que havia acontecido durante os momentos em que estivera ausente, em algum momento, então não havia necessidade de pressionar ou perguntar.

"Obrigada Helena, por estar aqui." - O silêncio foi quebrado, quase surpreendendo Helena.

"Jeannie, você é a família de Myka, algo que foi acrescentado à minha família e vida quando me casei com sua filha. Sem mencionar que você nunca me julgou, nunca me desrespeitou, tentando sempre ser compreensiva. O melhor que posso fazer é retribuir." - Helena respondeu após escolher cuidadosamente as palavras, logo sentindo Myka entrelaçar a mão dela na mão livre, e sentindo Myka apoiar a cabeça dela no ombro.

"Eu poderia ter feito mais. Eu deveria ter ido para Univille, quando Myka teve o acidente. Isso não foi justo com nenhuma das duas." - Jeannie disse, tomando um gole de café.

"Jeannie, você fez o melhor que podia na situação. A culpa não é inteiramente sua. Sei que quando somos mães, queremos o melhor para nossos filhos, mas também queremos protegê-los do mundo. Sempre haverá situações em que iremos falhar, mas afinal, somos humanos. Temos o direito de errar, de falhar, mas também devemos ser compreensivos e sempre amar ou ao menos respeitar o próximo, e tentarmos darmos nosso melhor para o mundo." - Helena disse, mesmo sabendo que as palavras escolhidas fossem rumar para um assunto que não gostava, assim como poderiam rumar para outro assunto, tirando a atenção de Jeannie da situação do momento. Apenas esperava que fosse capaz de acalmar os tormentos de Jeannie, de uma forma ou outra.

"Você teve filhos?" - Era possível sentir a surpresa no tom usado por Jeannie.

"Mãe." - Myka usou um tom quase sério, alertando-a. Helena apenas acariciou a mão de Myka, assegurando-a que estava tudo bem.

"Sim, uma filha." - Helena disse, desviando o olhar para longe.

"Desculpe-me por perguntar isso, mas o que aconteceu?" - Jeannie tomou um gole de café, e percebendo que talvez esse fosse um assunto difícil, complementou em seguida, - "Se não quiser falar sobre isso, eu entenderei. Apenas me avise."

"Ela foi assassinada quando tinha oito anos. E havia poucos meses que eu havia começado a trabalhar no depósito anterior ao atual." - Helena disse depois de um suspiro.

"E você perdeu o bom senso." - Jeannie comentou, tomando um gole de café.

"Perdi mais que isso, e poderia ter perdido mais. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, fui impedida." - Helena disse, voltando a acariciar a mão de Myka, com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

"Por isso você acredita que Myka será uma mãe melhor que você, por causa de seus atos no passado." - Helena olhara surpresa para Jeannie, que complementou ao ver o olhar de Helena, - "Eu não sei o que eu faria se Myka tivesse morrido. Pais não são supostos para verem os filhos morrerem, ainda se forem jovens e com uma vida pela frente. Sinto muito pela sua perda, Helena." - Helena não teve oportunidade para responder, pois logo o sobrenome Bering estava sendo chamado na sala de espera.

Jeannie sinalizou para o médico que havia chamado pelo sobrenome. O médico aparentemente havia saido da cirurgia para dar notícias.

"Bom dia Sra. Bering, sou o responsável por dar as devidas notícias a você. Não houve problemas na cirurgia, mas teremos que realizar outra no final da tarde, para realizar reparos no coração." - O médico dizia de forma pausada, selecionando as palavras, não querendo causar precipitações ou estresse, assim como não queria sobrecarregar as mentes com tantas informações.

"E porque há a necesidade de uma cirurgia reparativa no coração?" - Myka perguntara, enquanto Jeannie tentava absorver a informação do médico.

"O infarto foi consequência de sopro no coração, que pode ter sido desenvolvido recentemente ou até mesmo ter se complicado recentemente, e para evitar novos problemas, ou mesmo outros infartos, precisamos reparar o coração." - Myka assentiu, como se estivesse tentando absorver as informações.

"Obrigada." - Jeannie disse depois de poucos momentos, fazendo o médico dar um sorriso reconfortante.

"Posso oferecer um quarto para vocês, se julgarem necessário, sem mencionar o desconforto dessas cadeiras. Basta avisar à enfermeira, que ela levará vocês." - Ele disse antes de pedir licença e voltar para onde ele estava anteriormente.

Myka mordia o lábio inferior, pensando no que o médico havia dito, da mesma forma como Jeannie. Helena apenas se limitou a equilibrar o café nas pernas para confortar Myka com um abraço.

"Querida, acho que seria interessante você pedir o quarto. Será mais útil para você do que para mim." - Jeannie disse observando Helena abraçar Myka.

"Mãe, esse quarto é mais seu do que meu." - Myka disse.

"Mas eu não estou grávida." - Jeannie sabia que Myka sofreria se tentasse passar o dia na cadeira, assim como ela poderia ter privacidade com Helena, - "O quarto é mais útil para vocês do que para mim." , - Jeannie complementou, observando Myka morder o lábio inferior, pensando.

"Você tem certeza?" - Myka perguntou depois de alguns momentos, obtendo um assentimento de Jeannie.

Jeannie sabia que teria dores depois de passar a noite e até mesmo o dia na cadeira desconfortável, mas não queria que Myka tivesse mais desconforto, e como sabia por experiência propria e pelos relatos de Myka e Helena, ela estava tendo desconforto suficiente.

"Obrigada." - Myka disse por final, desistindo de qualquer possível discussão com a mãe, já que perderia.

Helena se separou de Myka, pegando novamente o copo do Starbucks, agora já quase frio, algo que não a incomodara. Tomando os últimos goles, sinalizou para Myka que iria conversar com uma das enfermeiras, e antes de se levantar beijou Myka, suavemente.

"Não sei o que aconteceu com ela, mas ela será uma excelente mãe." - Jeannie comentou ao observar Helena conversando com uma das enfermeiras, - "Ela pode ter cometido atos bélicos, ou pode ter chegado perto da loucura, mas tudo isso apenas prova o amor dela pela filha e não o ódio pela humanidade. Tenho quase certeza que ela se sacrificaria se isso salvasse as pessoas amadas. Apenas espero que isso não aconteça." - Jeannie continuou falando, enquanto Myka sorria quase tristemente, mas reconfortada que ela não era a única a compreender a base das ações de Helena.

"Essa expressão apenas me diz que estou certa, não?" - Jeannie disse ao se virar para Myka, percebendo a expressão de Myka, que assentira em resposta.

"Helena se arrepende de ter feito o que ela fez, embora não tenha sido totalmente culpa dela. Ela se deixou levar pela dor da perda, dando no que deu. Não importa o quanto eu a diga que o passado não importa, ela continuará a ter essa visão de que tudo poderia ter sido diferente." - Myka comentou, confirmando o que Jeannie havia pensado sobre isso.

"Ela tem uma segunda chance, e esse é o momento que ela provará quem de fato ela é. E isso é tudo o que importa no final." - Myka apenas se resignou a ficar silenciada, sabendo que Helena se aproximava, mas se sentia grata por ter tido a oportunidade de ouvir a opinião da mãe sobre Helena.

"Você tem certeza de que ficará bem?" - Helena perguntara assim que se aproximara o suficiente de Jeannie.

"Não se preocupe comigo, se for necessário, faremos um esquema de rodízio." - Jeannie disse, enquanto Myka se levantava.

Myka não se despediu da mãe por não existir a necessidade. Logo a enfermeira estava levando-as para o quarto particular, em uma velocidade em que Myka pudesse acompanhar. Não era um quarto cheio de luxos, mas também não era um quarto que deixasse decepções. Helena agradeceu a enfermeira, que logo voltara para o balcão onde estava momentos antes.

Helena preferiu se acomodar no sofá existente no quarto, e logo Myka estava se acomodando ao seu lado, recostando a cabeça no ombro de Helena. Tudo que podiam fazer agora era conversar e esperar.

"Minha mãe acredita que apesar dos seus atos passados, você foi e continuará sendo uma excelente mãe." - Myka quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Helena suspirar.

"E você realmente acredita nisso?" - Helena perguntara, mudando de posição fazendo com que Myka a olhasse, embora Helena não estivesse a olhando.

Myka sabia dos ressentimentos de Helena, e de como as memórias a perseguia, e de toda a dor que a perda de Christina trouxe. Embora soubesse que esse não era o momento ideal para ter qualquer conversa desse tipo, esperava que Helena compreendesse que não era somente ela que acreditava nisso. Myka cobriu uma das bochechas de Helena, forçando-a virar o rosto. Suspirou ao perceber que Helena não estava a olhando nos olhos.

"Helena, olhe para mim, por favor." - Myka disse, esperando Helena olhá-la nos olhos antes de continuar, - "Eu já disse e continuarei dizendo: você será uma excelente mãe, não importa o que tenha acontecido no seu passado. Eu acredito nisso cegamente hoje, no passado posso não ter acreditado, mas você me provou isso. E essa é a sua segunda chance. "

Myka disse olhando nos olhos de Helena, percebendo lágrimas, as quais Helena estava tentando segurar. Myka suspirou, abraçando Helena, deslizando uma das mãos nas costas de Helena, tentando confortar. Logo sentiu as lágrimas molharem a camiseta.

"O que você está pensando, Helena?" - Myka perguntara depois de alguns momentos, preocupada com Helena, já que ela normalmente iria dizer o que estava pensando ou incomodando ela.

"Que eu irei perder minha segunda chance, e irei novamente para o Setor Bronze." - Helena disse depois de muito hesitar, não conseguindo tirar a ideia da mente, mas necessitando falar sobre isso.

"Hel, você não irá perder a sua segunda chance. E você não voltará para o Setor Bronze. Você não percebe o quão você mudou desde que você saiu de lá?" - Myka se lembrara dos primeiros encontros com Helena.

Naqueles tempos, Helena era outra. Ainda estava movida pela dor da perda e pela vontade de se vingar da morte de Christina, Artie sequer aceitara a ideia de ter Helena por perto e como agente, Pete não iria falar com ela depois de tudo o que ela fez, Claud... Bem, Claud era um caso especial, talvez sendo a única que conseguisse compreender as raízes da obsessão, por experiência própria. Hoje, ela era outra. Todos confiavam nela. Ela até se ferira seriamente em diversas missões, tentando salvar algum companheiro. E ela estava feliz, construindo novas e boas lembranças.

Myka sentiu Helena abraçar ela, quase fortemente, embora isso não incomodasse. A mão que estava nas costas dela, agora fazia padrões aleatórios no cabelo de Helena.

"Obrigada." - Helena disse, quando estava entre o sono e a realidade.

"Por..?" - Myka não sabia pelo que Helena estava agradecendo.

"Por ter me salvado, por ter me tirado da loucura e escuridão em que eu estava quando sai do Setor Bronze. Por você não ter desistido de mim, por me mostrar que a vida vale a pena ser vivida, por tentar compreender minhas ações, e eventualmente, por ter me perdoado. Você é a principal razão para eu ter mudado nesses últimos meses. Se não fosse por você, estaria em situação pior. Então, obrigada." - Myka sorriu.

"Não há a necessidade de agradecer. Tudo é consequência do amor."

"Ah, e onde está o amor para eu agradecer pessoalmente?" - Myka riu.

"Em todos os lugares. Deveríamos dormir enquanto podemos."

Myka não recebeu nenhuma resposta, percebendo pela respiração de Helena que ela já estava dormindo, sabendo que ela estava cansada depois de ter passado horas dirigindo. Myka não se sentia tão cansada, uma vez que pudera dormir durante o trajeto, mas não resistiu à tentação, e logo estava dormindo.

"_Myka Bering?" - Um jovem, aparentemente ainda novo, provavelmente um residente que ficara responsável por dar quaisquer notícias de cirurgias que seus superiores estivessem realizando, para que pudesse aprender a como dar notícias de todos os tipos._

_Myka virou o rosto em direção à voz que havia a chamado, sinalizando que era ela._

"_Sou o residente encarregado de informar quaisquer notícias da cirurgia que está sendo realizada no seu pai." - Ele esclareceu, ao perceber o olhar de Myka, quem se perguntava quem ele era._

"_Sinto muito por informar, mas apesar de quaisquer esforços, a cirurgia não foi sucessiva." - Myka percebeu pelo tom dele que havia algo que ele não queria contar. E começou a entrar em pânico ao perceber o que poderia ser. Ele suspirou prolongadamente, antes de continuar._

"_Apesar de nossos esforços, o coração do seu pai já estava enfraquecido, e não conseguimos reverter a situação que se desenvolveu na sala de cirurgia, vindo a falecer. Sinto muito."_

_Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo rosto de Myka, a dor apertava-lhe o coração como se estivesse sendo esmagado por uma mão, não conseguia respirar, respirar era uma dor que queimava sua garganta, ajudando a queimar a sensação de dor no coração. Sentia o mundo dentro dela se destruindo, como peças de dominó que iam caindo um por um, batendo um no outro, causando uma reação em cadeia._

_Não queria sentir essa dor que causava um buraco na alma, um buraco que nunca seria preenchido novamente, não importando o quanto tentasse, porque sempre teria alguém ou algo faltando na vida. Era uma sensação que queimaria com ela até os últimos dias de vida._

"_Não... não, isso não pode estar acontecendo. NÃO!"_

"Querida? Por favor, acorde. É apenas um pesadelo." - O tom de voz era preocupado.

Ao poucos, foi percebendo que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, abrindo os olhos, encontrando os olhos castanhos preocupados de Helena. Sem pensar, abraçou-a fortemente, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

"Parecia tão real." - Myka disse com a voz embargada, lutando contra a sensação de caroço no pescoço.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?" - Helena perguntara com a voz macia, colocando uma das mãos no cabelo de Myka, tentando consolá-la e lembrá-la que era apenas um pesadelo.

"Agora não, apenas quero ficar nessa posição por uns momentos." - Helena nada disse, apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, até sentir Myka se acalmar.

Não sabia o que havia acontecido no pesadelo de Myka, mas não iria pressioná-la até ela se sentir disposta e confortável em dizer. Por ora, apenas se resignou a abraçar Myka, enquanto com uma das mãos brincava com o cabelo de Myka, quem com o tempo começara a se acalmar diante da sensação de tranquilidade e segurança que Helena proporcionava.

Myka em um dado momento se separou de Helena, levantando-se e começando a andar em círculos no quarto, com um olhar pensativo, mordendo os lábios, com os olhos à mercê de uma nova crise de choro conforme ela pensava.

"Querida?" - Helena a olhava preocupada.

"Eu tive um pesadelo, em que o meu pai morria. Não em minhas mãos, mas morria. E deus, tudo parecia tão... real. A dor, as sensações pareciam tudo real, como se fosse vida real." - Myka começou a dizer, e conforme dizia, mais as lágrimas ameaçavam a rolar rosto abaixo.

"A dor é uma dor familiar. Uma dor que eu imaginei que nunca fosse sentir de novo. Mas eu senti. E isso... me apavorou. E continua apavorando." - Myka continuava a andar em círculos, preocupando mais ainda Helena.

"Eu não quero perder meu pai, não posso. Eu mal conheço ele! E quando tenho a oportunidade de conhecer ele, isso some como tentar pegar areia com as mãos. Eu não quero lidar com a dor de perder. Não quero lidar com tudo isso de novo. Não sei se serei capaz." - Myka já estava chorando, sentindo novamente as sensações de dor que sentira no pesadelo, assim como deixara aflorar todas as sensações de perda e dor que havia tentado reprimir todos esses anos, após Denver.

A dor ainda parecia real. Sempre foi a dor que iria perseguir dia após dia, não importando o que você fizesse, ela ainda continuaria espreitando sua mente, preparando a próxima armadilha. E a próxima armadilha tinha sido detonada.

"Myka?" - Helena saltou do sofá em que estava ao perceber Myka parar e por fração de segundos, demonstrar tontura, para então cair.

Helena por pouco, conseguira pegar Myka evitando uma queda. Sentiu novamente pânico aflorar e queimar suas veias, suas células, se lembrando de quando Myka sofreu o acidente, de como ela era apenas um corpo ferido, que não reagia, que não sorria. Também sentiu medo queimar suas veias, enquanto as memórias queimavam conjuntamente. Fez a única coisa que podia fazer.

Gritar.

* * *

><p>Yes! Eu ainda vivo! hehehe.<p>

Tá, não posso nem pedir desculpas por esse sumiço. Mas posso colocar a culpa na minha criatividade. Ao menos, parte dela.

Enfim, se vocês ainda continuam por ai, muito obrigada!

E bem... não pude resistir a terminar dessa forma. Mas não se preocupe! Não serei tão maligna assim. :D

P.S.: Eu escrevi uma outra fic que é Dangerous, talvez vocês se interessem se ainda não tiverem lido. É apenas uma fic que escrevi tentando me conformar com a Season Finale da 3ª temporada (obviamente, publiquei antes da 4ª temporada começar, afinal, iria estragar um pouco a graça de especulações e etc).

Para quem estiver curioso, a sinopse é essa:

_"Eu sou a resposta para muitas perguntas. Sou a chave essencial das respostas para comportamento, sentimentos, perguntas que assolam a mente de Myka sobre o sacrifício de Helena."_

__E você pode encontrar ela aqui: /s/8283731/1/ ;)

Até o próximo capítulo! :D


	28. Welcome to new life!

"Ele é um guerreiro." - Uma voz interrompeu os pensamentos de Helena, que se virou.

"Sim, ele é. Deve ter herdado da mãe." - Helena sorriu com os cantos dos lábios, voltando a observar o prematuro na incubadora enquanto a enfermeira, uma das responsáveis pela UTI neonatal, observava o prontuário.

"_Senhora, precisamos que você a solte, você não pode ficar aqui." - Uma das enfermeiras tentava separar Helena de Myka, quem estava sendo erguida pelas enfermeiras restantes e dois médicos. _

_Helena a acabou soltando depois de hesitar, mas percebendo que ela poderia perder Myka e filho, decidiu soltar. Enquanto era amparada pela enfermeira e levada para o corredor, percebera que as persianas do quarto estavam sendo fechadas._

"_O que aconteceu? O que eles vão fazer?" - Helena perguntara preocupada, querendo resistir à enfermeira, mas sabia que a presença dela não faria bem. Todas as emoções de perda e agonia voltaram a atormentá-la._

"_Por conta da gravidez, ela está mais sensível ao stress emocional, que pode ter sido desencadeado pelos acontecimentos de hoje resultando em uma parada cardíaca, algo bastante comum e esperado em uma crise de stress emocional." - Pânico imediatamente invadiu a mente de Helena._

"_E o bebê?" - A enfermeira a olhou, sabendo que teria que dar uma noticia que não queria dar no momento._

"_Talvez seja necessária a realização da cesariana, para que possam salvar ambos."_

"_O quê?" - Helena não sabia se havia ouvido exatamente o que havia ouvido. _

"_Em situações como essa, em que a mãe sofreu uma parada cardíaca, a privação de oxigênio e sangue pode trazer sequelas para o feto, assim como para mãe. Sem mencionar que o coração trabalha mais durante a gravidez, contanto com o coração enfraquecido, a mãe fica mais suscetível a sofrer abortos, por isso pode haver a neessidade de cesariana." - Ela explicou calmamente, enquanto Helena se sentava em uma cadeira._

_Helena ficara observando a porta e as janelas do quarto, sentindo-se a beira de uma crise de choro, enquanto a mente fazia um passeio pelas memórias, ainda doloridas, tentando compreender toda a situação. Logo, vira Myka ser levada para a sala de cirurgia, momento em que se rompeu a crise de choro._

"Você está bem?" - A enfermeira perguntara, com olhar de preocupação, havia perguntado algumas cezes, mas só obtivera resposta quando colocara delicadamente a mão em um dos ombros de Helena.

"Sim, apenas memórias." - Helena cruzou os braços como se fosse abraçar a si mesma.

"Ele tem superado todas as expectativas. Tem ganhado peso, e apesar dos pequenos problemas de saúde, tem conseguido se desenvolver. É mesmo um guerreiro nato. Se continuar se desenvolvendo nessa velocidade, em até dois meses, consegue alta e o peso ideal." - A enfermeira disse depois de verificar o prontuário. Helena sorriu com o comentário, assentindo.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, agradeceu à enfermeira, que realizava a ronda. Ao sair, fez o procedimento habitual, se encontrando com Jeannie.

"Como ele está?" - Jeannie perguntara, curiosidade mesclada com ansiedade, enquanto se levantava para acompanhar Helena ao quarto de Myka.

"Superando todas as expectativas. Existe possibilidade de receber alta em até dois meses."

"Myka vai gostar dessa boa notícia. Ela ainda se culpa pelo que aconteceu." - Helena deu um longo suspiro, sabendo que seriam longos dias e longas conversas sobre isso, até Myka aceitar que ela não poderia ter evitado o que aconteceu.

"Pressuponho que Warren começou a fisioterapia hoje, não?" - Helena perguntara, se lembrando que Warren havia começando a fisioterapia, como parte do processo pós-operatório, naquele dia. Jeannie assentiu, comentando em seguida.

"Vai ser um longo caminho para ele se habituar."

Ambas conversaram até chegarem à porta do quarto de Myka, quem ainda estava se recuperando da cirurgia, embora fosse ser liberada em breve.

Havia passado uma semana desde que Myka tivera que ser levada à sala de cirurgia. Foi necessária a interrupção da gravidez, devido ao risco de vida de Myka e bebê, mas a equipe médica foi capaz de salvar ambos, correndo contra o tempo, tomando decisões adequadas diante de tal situação delicada e arriscada.

"_Helena?" - Myka percebera, ao acordar da anestesia, a presença de Helena, quem apoiara a cabeça no espaço livre da cama, acariciando a mão de Myka._

_Helena imediatamente abriu os olhos, percebendo que Myka havia de fato acordado, se ajeitando na cadeira, que puxara para perto da cama, mas sem quebrar o contato com Myka._

"_O que aconteceu?" - Myka perguntara automaticamente, antes de colocar a mão na barriga, percebendo que algo estava errado. Olhara para Helena, sentindo pânico e medo. Helena percebera que a mistura de sentimentos no rosto de Myka se tornara uma expressão triste. Myka repetira a pergunta, o que fez Helena inspirar profundamente antes de responder._

"_Você teve uma parada cardíaca, consequência do stress emocional e do seu coração já sobrecarregado. E devido ao seu quadro, uma cirurgia foi necessária, para interromper a sua gravidez." - Helena interrompeu ao perceber lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Myka, levantando-se e se sentando ao lado de Myka. Começara a secar as lágrimas de Myka com o polegar._

"_Ele sobreviveu, Myka. Ele está na UTI neonatal." - Myka sorriu aliviada, também soltando a respiração que não sabia que havia prendido, em saber que os medos não haviam sido confirmados._

"_E precisamos dar um nome à ele." - Helena terminou de falar, ao terminar de secar as lágrimas de Myka._

"_Andrew Bering-Wells." - Myka disse depois de pensar um pouco._

"_Wells-Bering." - Helena sorriu ao corrigir._

"_Isso ainda será algo que ainda discutiremos."_

"Você irá entrar?" - Helena perguntara para Jeannie assim que ambas chegaram à porta.

"Mais tarde, preciso ver como Warren está se adaptando com a fisioterapia, e vocês certamente precisam de um momento a sós." - Jeannie observara Helena, quem assentira, entrar no quarto, antes de seguir o rumo dela.

Helena sorriu ao ver Myka sentada na poltrona, com um livro equilibrado em uma mão, e com a outra mão, apoiava a cabeça. Myka já havia sido liberada para realizar pequenas caminhadas, embora ela preferisse passar o tempo lendo na poltrona, já que não estava ainda autorizada a entrar na UTI neonatal. Helena se apoiou na porta, observando a face de Myka lendo, observando as linhas de concentração.

"Vendo algo que agrada?" - Myka percebera a presença de Helena, olhando-a.

"Sua expressão facial quando você está concentrada é algo interessante." - Helena se aproximava da poltrona.

"Apenas interessante?" - Myka perguntara tentando se mostrar magoada, mas sem sucesso.

"E bonita." - Helena se ajoelhara, acariciando a face de Myka que colocara o livro de lado, marcando a página mentalmente.

"Alguma notícia?"

"Andrew está superando todas as expectativas. Com sorte, poderá receber alta em dois meses." - Helena disse ainda ajoelhada, percebendo a expressão no rosto de Myka.

"Querida, em breve você poderá vê-lo. Sei que não poder segurar parece uma tortura, mas é pelo bem dele." - Helena continuou na posição em que estava, ainda acariciando a face de Myka, percebendo uma olhar de preocupação passar pelos olhos, assim como outros sentimentos.

"O que passa pela sua cabeça, hm?" - Myka olhou para os olhos indagadores de Helena.

"Nada de importante." - Myka recebeu um olhar de Helena, quem conhecia Myka suficientemente bem, como que duvidasse do que Myka estivesse falando.

"Meses atrás, eu fiz uma promessa a você. Você se lembra?" - Helena apenas recebera um olhar curioso de Myka.

"Sua memória tem todos os detalhes, mas se me lembro bem, a promessa foi ser fiel e te aceitar na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde e na doença. Eu sempre estarei disponível para qualquer coisa que você precisar." - Myka deu um sorriso quase tímido, ao se lembrar desse dia.

Silêncio se fez presente na sala por alguns momentos, nos quais Myka debateu consigo mesma se deveria contar ou não para Helena, decidindo que era melhor contar.

"Apenas queria que ter tido mais tempo." - Helena suspirou, sentando-se no chāo, na frente de Myka.

"Nada disso é sua culpa. Você fez o melhor que poderia fazer, e sabemos que o nosso emocional pode nos pregar peças e até mesmo experiências desagrádaveis, mas nada disso foi sua culpa. Você não tinha como prever."

"Às vezes, tenho essa sensação de que não estou preparada para ser mãe, de que eu sempre irei sofrer com decisões porque não me sinto capaz para isso."

"_O que aconteceu?" - Jeannie perguntara assim que chegara à sala onde Helena estava sentada, olhando para a porta por onde momentos antes Myka havia entrado, ainda tentando processar todas as informações que a enfermeira havia a dito._

"_Myka foi levada para sala de cirurgia." - Jeannie não sabia se havia entendido o que Helena havia dito, olhando relativamente incrédula, - "O stress emocional foi demais para ela." - , Helena completara ao perceber o olhar de Jeannie._

_Jeannie não precisava conhecer Helena profundamente como Myka conhecia para dizer que Helena estava sendo perturbada por experiências pessoais, sendo a dor no rosto o suficiente para ser perceptível, mesmo para olhos de desconhecidos.._

_Ela se sentara ao lado de Helena, pensando no que poderia dizer, para apaziguar as dores de Helena, embora soubesse que não haveria palavras suficientes para apaziguar a perda de uma filha, ainda mais de forma brutal, que deixa um espaço vazio na alma. E por mais que tente preencher esse espaço, não é possível, pois as memórias sempre estarão ai, para nos lembrar, e eventualmente nos pregar peças no psicológico, levado a alma a um doloroso caminho, recheados de medos, sendo o pior deles a traição das memórias. Olhara para Helena, dando alguns leves tapas nas mãos de Helena, como se tentasse a consolar._

"_Sempre ouvimos de pessoas que iremos ver amigos e familiares morrerem, mas por mais que ouçamos isso, nunca estaremos preparados. Se estivéssemos, as amizades e relações pessoais nunca seriam necessárias, já que boa parte de nossas existências é baseada no medo de morrer. O melhor que podemos fazer é tentar nos libertar dessa dor, compartilhando-a. Sei que quando perdemos alguém, não nos queremos esquecer deles, mas isso apenas torna a nossa vida mais difícil." - Jeannie fez uma pausa, ao perceber que Helena a observava, tentando compreender aonde queria chegar._

"_Você não deveria sofrer sozinha com sua perda, por ter medo de esquecer. Não deixe a sua dor definir quem você é, e sim fazer parte de quem você se tornou." - Jeannie finalizou, enquanto Helena apoiava os cotovelos nas pernas, cruzando as mãos. Helena não saberia o que poderia dizer, sabendo que Jeannie havia razão._

"_Não sei se me sinto capaz de fazer isso."_

"Lembro que quando Christina tinha em torno de 1 ano, eu me perguntava quase todos os momentos se eu seria capaz de cuidar dela. Eu era solteira, sem conhecimentos. Perguntava-me se não seria sido melhor Christina ter ficado com outra família, uma que quisesse ter filhos mas não pudesse por quaisquer motivo de saúde, ou se eu seria capaz de criar uma filha sozinha, se teria um futuro minimamente decente. Meu irmão me ajudava quando podia, mas eram raros esses momentos. Nossa relação era um terreno minado." - Helena, que havia desviado o olhar de Myka, fez uma pausa, percebendo lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e não fizera esforço para tentar reprimi-las, não se importando com esse simples detalhe, apenas estava tentando.

"Eu estava sozinha, com pouco suporte familiar, sem amigos. Simplesmente passei a me preocupar com um dia de cada vez, embora eu também pensasse no futuro dela. Eu passei a acreditar que tempos difíceis vão passar cedo ou mais tarde, e cada dia era precioso." - Helena olhara para cima, buscando os olhos de Myka, quem não sabia como deveria reagir diante de um momento, que de certa forma, era raro. Nunca havia ouvido Helena falar de Christina sem ser sido perguntada ou ter visto algo.

Myka colocou cuidadosamente o livro no móvel próximo à poltrona, para pegar as mãos de Helena, sinalizando-a para levantar, conforme se levantava. Quando Helena já havia se levantando, Myka simplesmente a abraçou por longos minutos, sentindo lágrimas de Helena molhar a veste hospitalar.

"Então, vamos viver um dia de cada vez, e juntas."

Nenhuma seria capaz de dizer por quanto tempo ficaram nessa posição, mas saberiam dizer o que haviam as interrompido: leves batidas na porta anunciando a entrada do médico responsável por Myka.

"Espero estar interrompendo nada importante, se for o caso posso voltar mais tarde."

"Sem problemas, por favor, entre." - Helena disse se afastando de Myka, sabendo que poderiam continuar aquela conversa mais tarde. Helena também aproveitara o momento para secar o rosto com as costas das mãos.

"Tenho uma boa notícia, Myka. Até o final do dia, você receberá alta, podendo visitar o seu filho na UTI neonatal. Apenas recomendo voltar gradativamente ao trabalho, para habituar seu corpo ao stress rotineiro, caso você pretenda voltar nos próximos dias."

O médico fez uma pausa para olhar o prontuário de Myka, para verificar se havia alguma outra recomendação.

"Também recomendo atividade físicas gradativamente, para não atrapalhar as etapas finais da sua cicatrização, assim como para habituar seu corpo. Em relação à sexo, somente quando a cicatrização já estiver finalizada e seu corpo recuperado. No mais, acredito que seja só isso." - Ele colocou o prontuário em seu devido lugar, enquanto Myka e Helena se entreolhavam, sendo perceptível a animação em Myka.

"Alguma dúvida?" - Ele perguntara se direcionando para a porta, preparando-se para sair do quarto.

"Acredito que não, caso eu tenha perguntarei quando receber a alta. Obrigada." - Myka respondera após olhar Helena, quem demonstrara que não havia nenhuma dúvida no momento. O médico então saira do quarto, após pedir licença, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas novamente.

Myka sentou na cama, esperando que Helena fizesse o mesmo, o que acabou acontecendo depois de alguns momentos. Insistintavemente abraçou Helena, não se esquecendo do que ela havia compartilhado momentos antes.

"Você nunca me contou sobre os primeiros anos de Christina." - Myka brincava com algumas mechas de cabelo, enquanto comentava.

"Agradeça sua mãe por isso. Ela me fez perceber alguns detalhes do meu período pós-Christina." - Myka sorrira, iria agradecê-la depois por isso.

"Não importa o que aconteça futuramente, você fez o seu melhor, e isso é o que importa. Que você seja a sua melhor versão."

"O que fiz para merecer alguém como você?" - Helena perguntara depois de momentos de reflexão consigo mesma.

"O que eu fiz para merecer e ser esposa de H.G. Wells?" - Veio a resposta quase imediata de Myka. Helena se conteve em dar uma risada quase abafada, sentindo seu corpo relaxar com o calor que emanava de Myka no abraço.

Myka recebera a alta no final da tarde, preferindo ir para a casa de seus pais, para que pudesse ter um banho decente e uma noite bem aproveitada antes de visitar Andrew. Helena fora junto para ajudar em qualquer eventualidade que aparecesse.

"É estranho ter que dormir nesse quarto depois de tantos anos." - Myka dissera assim que entrara no quarto, percebendo que não havia mudado muita coisa.

Era um quarto relativamente simples, tendo uma cama de solteiro, um pufe, uma escrivaninha e uma estante com diversos livros, tendo também uma janela que permitia a entrada de luz natural quase o dia todo. Não seria problema dividir a cama, já que havia espaço suficiente para ambas. O problema começava com o banheiro, que era dividido por todos.

Myka demorou mais que o habitual no banho, o que era esperado depois de passar uma semana em um hospital. Enquanto isso, Helena lera um livro que encontrara na estante de Myka. Jeannie e Warren chegaram pouco tempo depois de Myka sair do banheiro, quem estava se sentindo mais renovada e disposta embora soubesse que apenas uma noite com Helena a faria se sentir melhor do que um banho, mas já era um bom começo.

A noite caiu rapidamente, e com ela veio o nervosismo de Myka. Após comerem um jantar leve, Helena e Myka decidiram ir para o quarto e dormir relativamente cedo, querendo aproveitar ao máximo a noite, e a companhia.

"Você sabe que não teremos tanta liberdade na cama, certo?" - Myka disse ao olhar a cama e então para Helena.

"Querida, eu não me incomodo com isso, apenas me importa a sua companhia." - Helena dissera enquanto se acomodara na cama. Myka a olhara se acomodar na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Myka, depois de alguns momentos, se acomodou ao lado de Helena, quem estava com os braços abertos convidando-a para se axomodar, imediatamente foi se acomodar na posição habitual anterior à gravidez.

"Senti falta disso." - Myka murmurara, sentindo o cheiro familiar dos cabelos de Helena, e o calor a envolver, dando-a sensação de pertencimento.

"Também senti."

Helena sentiu parte dos músculos de Myka relaxarem, percebendo que algo devia estar a preocupando.

"Em o que você está pensando?"

"No amanhã. É que... eu não sei como devo me sentir."

**xxx 2 Meses depois xxx**

O dia mais esperado por todos finalmente chegou depois de 2 meses. Andrew receberia alta, depois de travar uma batalha contra todas as probabilidades, vencendo pneumonias, ganhando peso e conquistando enfermeiras, Helena e Myka com cada vitória.

Helena e Myka haviam decidido que o melhor seria passarem os meses iniciais no chalé, para que todos os agentes pudessem fazer parte da vida de Andrew, também permitindo que esse se acostumasse com eles e recebesse todos os possíveis estímulos. O quarto antigo de Helena foi transformado para receber Andrew, da mesma forma como o quarto antigo de Myka foi levemente alterado para permitir um casal vivendo ali.

O quarto de Andrew já se encontrava totalmente preparado para recebê-lo, contando também com sistemas de aviso desenvovimento por Claud, e com algumas decorações de super heróis providenciada por Pete, sob alegação de que nenhum garoto deveria passar pela infância sen conhecer pelo menos um personagem de quadrinhos.

Por ser uma ocasião especial, o dia que Andrew recebesse alta e pudesse ir para casa seria um dia de folga para todos, exceto se houvesse algum evento de alta importância. Todos esperavam que não fosse ser o caso.

"Não eram para elas já estarem aqui?"

"Claud, não se preocupe, logo elas estarão aqui." - Claud olhou Pete não acreditando nele. O tempo passava devagar demais.

Leena estava ocupada na cozinha, preparando um almoço leve e refrescante, já que era um dia quente. Pete tentava ler um quadrinho, mas tendo Claud agitada ao redor não o permitia concentrar.

Todos estavam ansiosos, não só seriam padrinhos e madrinhas, mas era o dia em que teriam a vida mudada, o que era um grande passo. Claud finalmente poderia passar para alguém todo o conhecimento em informática. Pete poderia influenciar nos hábitos alimentares e esportivos. Leena poderia ensinar a arte da cozinha. Artie... Bem, ele certamente ensinaria que artefatos não são brinquedos.

O barulho de um motor de carro desligando chamou a atenção de todos, e as suspeitas foram logo confirmadas quando ouviram a porta da frente se abrir, sendo possível então ouvir as vozes de Myka e Helena.

"Finalmente!" - Claud disse enquanto descia as escadas, para cumprimentar o recém-chegado.

Pete seguiu Claud, chegando poucos momentos depois de Leena, sendo possivel ouvir o comentário da Claud, sobre o quão fofo ele era. Artie foi o último a chegar, percebendo que a conversa havia evoluído para comentários animados sobre Andrew, e o futuro. En certis momentos, Myka advertia Claud ou Pete sobre determinados planos.

Helena e Myka estavam felizes pela rápida aceitação do novo membro, embora soubessem que dias difíceis ainda estariam por chegar. Por ora, se contentariam com os pequenos prazeres que pudessem ter durante o crescimento de Andrew e o desenvolvimento da família.

A família acabara de crescer e de se reunir novamente, após longos meses de espera, mas o que importava era que todos estavam presentes.


End file.
